Naruto : Une Seconde Vie
by MisterLoveLove
Summary: Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto
1. Chap1: Une Seconde Vie

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et My Hero Academia appartient a Kohei Horikoshi**** merci de supporter les oeuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ?! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Kurama/Jutsu/All Might Musclé/Rage/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« Sasuke ! » Hurle Naruto avant d'accourir vers lui « Tiens bon ! Sakura devrais pouvoir te soigner » Ajoute Naruto.

Sasuke ricane en regardant Naruto « Désolé... Idiot... On dirait bien... Que s'en ai fini de moi... » Dit Sasuke en regardant Kaguya « Elle... n'a pas encore gagner... » Termine Sasuke en regardant de nouveau le jeune blond « ... Naruto »

Sasuke met deux doigt sur le front de Naruto en souriant « Désolé... et merci... » Sont les dernier mots de Sasuke avant qu'il ne succombe a ces blessures.

Sakura enlace le corps sans vie de Sasuke, Kakashi lève la tête vers le haut, ces cheveux cachant ces yeux... Et Naruto...Ce retourne en regardant Kaguya qui le regarde avec grande surprise en voyant a son oeil droit ayant le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel et a son oeil gauche le Rinnegan avec 6 Tomoe.

« **KAGUYA ! **» Hurle Naruto avant de ce téléporter instantanément derrière elle en faisant plusieurs signe avec mes mains.

Kurama regarde les signes avec grande surprise « **Naruto ! Si tu fait ça... ! **» Kurama nu pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulais dire avant de terminer en frappant Kaguya au dos.

« **Six Paths – Chibaku Tensei ! **» Dit Naruto, avant de sombrer immédiatement dans l'obscurité la plus total.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Lieu inconnu'_

Naruto ouvre les yeux pour ce trouver en face de Hagoromo Otsutsuki et Kurama.

« Vieux sage ? Kurama ? Ou somme nous ? » Demande Naruto en regardant autour de lui. Il remarque que sans la lumière que émet le vieux sage, ça serais le noir absolu.

« **Naruto, tu as réussi a sceller Kaguya... Mais il y a eu quelques complication **» Dit Hagoromo avant de de ce rapprocher de Naruto « **Normalement Sasuke aurez du utilisez le Yin et toi le Yang pour pouvoir sceller ma mére... Malheureusement, avant que Sasuke meurt **» Naruto baisse la tête « **Il ta donner toute ces connaissances, ça force... ainsi que ces yeux **» Naruto le regarde abasourdit par ce qu'il viens de dire.

« **Malgré ça... Tu n'a pas eu le temps de tout assimiler... La technique que tu as utilisez pour sceller ma mère a bien fonctionner, mais tout comme Sasuke, la technique ta aussi permis de récupérer la force et la connaissance de Kaguya **» Kurama regarde Hagoromo les yeux grand ouvert, puis ce tourne de nouveau vers Naruto « **Regarde tes yeux par toi même **»

Naruto sors un kunai de sa poche pour en regarder le reflet, ce qu'il vois le surprend, son oeil droit possède le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel **{Celui de Sasuke}**et son oeil gauche possède le Rinnegan avec... 9 Tomoe « Sasuke... » Dit Naruto en gardant la tête baissé.

« **Ce n'est pas tout... **» Dit Hagoromo, Naruto lève la tête pour le regarder de nouveau, lui montrant qu'il a de nouveau son attention « **Tu as émis tellement de chakra en utiliser le Yin et le Yang que tu as ouvert un portail dans une nouvelle dimension **» Ajoute Hagoromo.

Naruto le regarde les yeux grand ouvert avant de ce tourner vers Kurama puis de nouveau vers le vieux sage comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire « Est ce que... Tout le monde va bien ? » Demande Naruto inquiet de la situation.

Hagoromo le regarde avec un grand sourire « _**Toujours inquiet pour les autres mais jamais pour lui même.. **_» Pense Hagoromo avant de hoche la tête « **Il vont bien, tu ne le sais pas, mais 1 mois est passez depuis que tu as sceller ma mère **» Naruto le regarde complètement surpris par la nouvelle « **Depuis ton départ, la paix règne, la guerre est fini, tes compagnions on réussi, malgré les quelque difficultés après ta 'disparition', a allez de l'avant, 7 Bijuu son libre, Gyuki lui a décider de rester avec son hôte **» Dit Hagoromo en regardant avec un léger sourire.

« ... Je ne peut pas revenir, n'est ce pas ? » Demande Naruto en s'asseyant. Kurama regarde Naruto avec inquiétude « **Naruto... Je sais que tu voulais devenir Hokage, m- **» Kurama nu pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il voulait dire avant que Naruto le regarde avec un grand sourire « Tout le monde est sauvez, la paix règne et tes frères et sœurs son libres... Je ne suis peut-être pas devenu Hokage, mais j'ai réussi quelques que même un Hokage n'as jamais pu réussir... Faire régner la paix dans le monde... » Dit Naruto en levant le bras, montrant a Kurama un pouce lever.

« **Naruto... **» Dit Hagoromo, ce qui attire de nouveau l'attention de Naruto « **Il faut que je t'informe de ce que tu est désormais capable de faire en vue de tes nouvelles... compétences **» Dit Hagoromo recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Naruto.

« **Tu as désormais la possibilité d'utilisé les capacité du Rinnegan et du Sharingan a leur plein potentiel... Tu peut utilisé les 5 éléments ainsi que toutes les combinaisons d'éléments possible Yin et Yang compris, ton chakra... **» Hagoromo soupir « **Étant donner que tu as 'absorber' toute la puissance de mère ainsi que de ces connaissance, tu as du chakra en quantité... Presque Illimité **» Naruto ouvre grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais remarque que Hagoromo commence par disparaître petit a petit.

« **Je vois que l'heure et venu pour moi de partir... **» Dit Hagoromo avant de poser sa main sur le front de Naruto « **Naruto, je vais te donner mes Rinnegan ainsi que toutes mes connaissance, avec cela... Tu deviendra le second Rikudo Sennin... Non... Tu sera bien plus que ça... **» Ajoute le vieux sage avant de complètement disparaître.

Naruto regarde Kurama qui lui souris avant de tomber inconscient sans ce rendre compte... que son Rinnegan a désormais 12 tomoe

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Foret'_

Naruto ce réveille de nouveau dans un lieu qui lui est inconnu 'Je commence a en avoir marre de tomber inconscient' Pense Naruto en ce grattant la tête.

« **Naruto, content de voir que tu est enfin réveillez ! **» Dit Kurama qui ricane de ce qu'il viens de dire. Naruto gonfle ces joues « Hé ! Je n- » Naruto arrête de parler « Q-qu'est ce que... Pourquoi ma voix ressemble a celle d'un enfant ?! » Dit Naruto ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ce passe.

« **AHAHAHAHAHA ! **»Dit Kurama en éclatant de rire « **Regarde toi ! Si un jours quelqu'un m'aurais dit que mon hôte qui ressemble a un enfant de 4 ans a des pouvoir bien supérieur que ceux Hagoromo et Kaguya **» Kurama continu de rire. Naruto ne perdant pas une seconde fait un signe avec ces doigts « **Shadow clones justsu **» Une des copies de Naruto apparaît devant lui et remarque qu'il s'agit de lui... ayant 4 ans « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hurle Naruto pendant que Kurama continue d'éclater de rire avant de ce calmer un peu.

« **Bien que ça soit amusant de te voir comme ça, il faudrait que tu sache ou tu te trouve **» Dit Kurama d'une voix sage, ce qui fait tomber une goutte le long du front de Naruto.

« Bien sur... » Dit Naruto avant de soupirez « **Shadow clone justsu **» Dit Naruto faisant apparaît 3000 clones « Bien, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous ce transforme en civile, après ça, cherchez un endroit ou il pourrait y avoir de la vie... Si il y en a, essayer d'obtenir un maximum de renseignement » Dit Naruto qui reçoit un hochement de tête de la part de tout ces clones qui ce transforme en civile et partent chacun a un endroit différents.

« **Que compte tu faire en attendant ? **» Demande Kurama en baillant, Naruto souris grandement a son amis « Je vais tester ce don je suis désormais capable » Dit Naruto en activant ces yeux, Kurama reste éveiller, curieux de voir de quoi il est capable de faire.

« **Amaterasu **» murmure Naruto avant qu'un arbre ce désintègre instantanément par des flamme de couleur blanche. Naruto et Kurama on le visage pale en voyant ceci « Kurama... J'ai beau avoir toutes les connaissance de chaque Jutsu... Il faudrait probablement que j'apprenne a les contrôlés » Dit Naruto qui reçois un ricanement de la part de Kurama.

« Voyons... **Susanoo **» Dit Naruto avant de faire apparaître la forme complète d'un Susanoo ayant 4 bras de couleur blanche **{Susanoo de Hagoromo de couleur blanc avec 4 bras}**.

« Ouah... » Dit Naruto en désactivant **Susanoo **« Essayons maintenant le Rinnegan... » Murmure Naruto, Kurama cette fois ci s'assoie et regarde avec grande curiosité son oeil au 12 Tomoe.

« **Shadow clone jutsu **» Dit Naruto qui fait apparaître 100 clones, Naruto lève le bras vers un clone « **Bansho Ten'in **» Dit Naruto avant de courir dans la direction opposé des clones pendant que Kurama éclate de rire voyant qu'il a attirer non pas 1 mais tout ces clones vers lui.

« Aaah ! **Shinra Tensei ! **» Dit Naruto avant de détruire tout ces clones ainsi qu'une grande parti de la foret, ce qui fait tomber une goutte le long du front de Kurama « _**Et dire que cette idiot est devenu le second Rikudo Sennin **_» Pense Kurama en soupirant.

« Oups, ahaha... Ah ! » Naruto dit en claquant des doigts « **Mokuton - ****Subarashii mori no tanjo**** ! **» Hurle Naruto en mettant ces deux mains au sol avant de faire apparaître des milliers d'arbres et de fleurs magnifique, comme si, la destruction n'avez jamais eu lieux.

Kurama regarde tout ceci les yeux grand ouvert « _**C'est bien plus impressionnant que ce que peut faire Hashirama **__» _Pense Kurama abasourdit par ce qu'il viens de voir.

Naruto allez enchaîner sur une autre technique jusqu'à ce que ces clone disparaissent, lui donnant toutes les informations qu'ils ont pu collectés « Kurama... » Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire « Ce monde n'est pas si mal pour refaire notre vie » Ajoute Naruto en utilisant son Rinnegan pour lui donner instantanément toutes les informations qu'il a pu récupérer grâce a ces clones.

Kurama le regarde, lui aussi en souriant, puis ce mes a rires « **Tu te rend compte que leur pouvoir comparez au tiens c'est comme comparaît la taille d'un microbe a celui de Juubi **» Dit Kurama en ce calmant un peu.

Naruto soupir puis regarde vers une direction « Contrairement a notre ancien monde, celui ci est beaucoup plus calme... » Dit Naruto en ce posant la mains au menton « Vu mon âge actuel, je ne pense pas que l'on me laisse seul dans un appartement » Naruto soupir en marchant dans la direction a laquelle il regardé « Avec 2-3 Genjutsu, entré a l'orphelinat ne devrais pas posé de problème... » Songe Naruto pendant que Kurama secoue sa tête.

« **Comment compte tu t'y prendre pour t'entraîner si tu va a l'orphelinat ? **» Demande Kurama, malgré qu'il peut ce téléporter via **Kamui** dans la forêt pour s'entraîner, le personnel de l'orphelinat eux s'inquiéteront probablement de ça disparition.

« Facile, j'utiliserais le Fuinjutsu pour arrêter le temps uniquement dans ma chambre avant de me téléporter dans les limbes pour éviter les dommages... Collatéraux ? » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête, Kurama secoue ça tête, ce disant qu'avec les connaissance de Hagoromo et Kaguya, ce n'est plus vraiment le même Naruto... Mais un Naruto bien plus intéressant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Orphelinat – 2 ans plus tard'_

2 ans on passez depuis l'arriver de Naruto a l'orphelinat de la ville la plus proche de la forêt, grâce a quelque Genjutsu qui lui on permis de ce créer facilement une identité.

Naruto, après être rentré a l'orphelinat, a du faire un examen de son 'alter' qui est considérer comme l'un des alters les plus puissants jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Peu de temps après, le personnelle de l'orphelinat a inscrit Naruto a l'école la plus proche. Naruto a ce moment implorer de ne pas l'inscrire pendant que Kurama n'arrêter pas de rire a ce qu'il voyez.

Arriver a l'école, Naruto était devenu rapidement amis avec 2 enfant, une jeune enfant extrêmement gentil, intelligente et courageuse du nom de Izuka Midoriya et une autre jeune fille qui est tout l'inverse d'Izuka, a l'exception de l'intelligence et du courage, Katsuki Bakugou.

Quelque mois aprés l'arrivé de Naruto, Katsuki a réussi a trouver son alter qui s'apelle 'Explosion'... Alter qui correspond très bien a la personnalité de Katsuki.

Le lendemain, Izuka apprend par son docteur qu'elle n'aura pas d'alter, ce qui fus rapidement divulguer par les professeur. Une fois les élèves sachant cela, tout le monde éviter Izuka. Mais cela ne baissa pas la détermination d'Izuka, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki décide de la 'dissuadé' en l'attaquant... Du moins essayer, Naruto ayant vu Izuka en pleure c'est juré de la protéger et de l'entraîner.

Après ça, plus personne n'approcha Naruto, mais personne n'osa non plus essayer quoi que ce soit contre lui, sachant de quoi il était capable. Katsuki essayer plusieurs fois d'attaquer Izuka mais ce faisait arrêter par le **Tsukuyomi **de Naruto a chaque tentative.

1 ans après son arriver, Izuka, a la grande surprise de Naruto décida de l'appelai 'Naruto-nii-chan', ce qui avait le don d'agacer énormément Katsuki qui l'appela désormais 'Naru-kun' et faisait rire la mère de Izuka et de Katsuki, Inko et Mitsuki.

D'ailleurs, Katsuki s'était beaucoup calmer envers Izuki et ces même excusez pour toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait commise. Izuka heureuse de voir qu'elle allait enfin devenir de nouveau amie avec Katsuki décida de demander a Naruto d'augmenter le régime de son entraînement pour que Katsuki vois en elle une potentielle 'Rival'.

Naruto quand a lui, peut désormais contrôler pleinement toute les capacité de ces yeux ainsi que de tout les jutsu qu'il a appris grâce a Hagoromo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'École'_

Naruto ce réveille en grognant, ne voulant pas sortir de son lit « **Réveil toi Naruto ! Tu veux encore recevoir une explosion au visage de la part de cette psychopathe ?! **» Dit Kurama en hurlant repensant de nouveau a Katsuki lui disant qu'un garçon ne devrait pas faire attendre une fille.

« Ah ! » Dit Naruto avant de sauter de son lit et de s'habiller, Kurama le regarde en secouant la tête avant de retourner dormir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Izuka'_

Izuka soupir en allant a la récréation _'Naruto-nii-chan doit probablement être encore en retard'_Pense Izuka avant de croisée Katsuki « Bonjour Kacchan ! » Dit Izuka heureuse de la voir

Katsuki ce tourne, apercevant Izuka elle souris légèrement « Icchan » Dit Katsuki en regardant au alentour « Naru-kun n'est pas dans les parages ? » Demande Katsuki, Izuka secoue la tête « Non, Naruto-nii-chan est probablement en retard... » Dit Izuka en regardant Katsuki un peu effrayer par ça réaction.

Katsuki ferme les yeux avant d'ouvrir et de fermer la mains plusieurs fois, avec quelques petites explosions produite par la paume de sa mains « Oh ? » Dit Katsuki avec un sourire sadique « Je crois que Naru-kun n'as pas compris la dernière fois... » Ajoute Katsuki avant qu'une grande explosion ce fasse retentir a l'extérieur de l'école.

**BOOOOOOM**

Katsuki et Izuka ce hâte vers la cours de l'école pour apercevoir 3 vilain qui détiens les enfants de l'école. Katsuki décide de foncer tête baisser sur les ennemis pendant que Izuka demande en toutes discrétions au enfant et professeurs de partir d'ici. Le vilain qui ce fait attaquer par Katsuki la regarde ainsi que Izuka avec un grand sourire « Héhéhé ! Ces 2 jeunes filles m'ont l'air intéressante » Dit le vilain avant de recevoir un hochement de tête de la part des autres vilains qui ce rapproche d'Izuka.

« Icchan ! » s'exclame Katsuki avant de ce prendre un puissant coup sur la tête « Toujours faire attention a son environnement » Dit le vilain avec un grand sourire « **Cela vaut aussi pour toi **» Dit une voix terrifiante derrière le vilain qui ce retourne avant de tomber inconscient après avoir regarder les yeux d'un jeune garçon au cheveux blond

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Naruto'_

Les 2 autres vilains regarde leur camarades s'évanouir avec grande surprise « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » Demande un des vilains qui ne reçois aucune réponse de la part de celui au sol.

Naruto regarde Katsuki avec grande inquiétude « Tu n'es pas blesser Katsu-chan ? » Demande Naruto. Katsuki rougie un peu en voyant son sauveur avant de ce rappeler de la situation « Je vais bien Naru-kun, mais Icchan... » Katsuki regarde devant elle, voyant les 2 vilains sourire prenant Izuka en otage.

« Gamin, tu va gentiment nous laissez partir sinon... » Le vilain rapproche un couteau de la gorge de Izuka qui ce met a pleurer.

Kurama ouvre un oeil pour regarder ce qu'il ce passe avant de le refermer pour ce rendormir _**'Idiots... Il y a aucune chance qu'ils s'en sortent indemne maintenant'**_

Naruto utilise alors son Rinnegan pour échanger sa place avec celle d'Izuka.

**{Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 15 - Himetaru Toushi de Chhidori}**

« Qu- » Naruto donne rapidement un coup de coude au ventre du vilain qui le lâche avant de recevoir un violent coup de pied retourner au visage, ce qui le fait écraser contre le grillage de l'école.

« Gaah ! » S'exclame le vilain avant de s'évanouir, le dernier vilain encore conscient regarde Naruto avec grande surprise, il sait qu'il n'as aucune chance contre ce gamin et décide de courir vers Izuka et Katsuki pour essayer de prendre les deux filles en otages.

« **Bansho Ten'in **» murmure Naruto, le vilain, alors paralysé, ce fait attiré 1 seconde après vers Naruto « **Shinra Tensei ! **» S'exclame Naruto, une onde de choc qui entour Naruto propulse le vilain au sol qui ce fissure par la puissance de l'attaque.

Le vilain qui a reçu un vilain coup de pied au visage ce relève avec grande difficulté. Voyant Naruto ce rapprocher des 2 filles mais ne l'ayant pas vu, celui ci souris dangereusement et lance son couteau vers Izuka.

« **Susanoo **» Dit Naruto silencieusement faisant apparaître un squelette de couleur blanc portant une armure faisant plus de 20 mètres de haut. **{Susanoo d'Itachi que l'on vois pour la première fois contre Sasuke mais en blanc et en beaucoup plus grand}**

Le couteau dévier par l'armure de **Susanoo**, Naruto ce retourne avec son Rinnegan ayant 12 tomoe tournant rapidement « **T**o**i **» Dit Naruto qui terrifie énormément le vilain.

« M-monstre... » Dit le vilain avant de tomber inconscient en ayant regarder les yeux de Naruto.

**{Stop Musique}**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Quelques heures plus tard'_

Naruto soupir tout en marchant en direction de l'orphelinat, la police est arriver quelques minutes après qu'il est réussi a terrasser les 3 vilains.

Izuka le serré dans ces bras un peu tremblante mais souriante en entendant Naruto lui dire que ce qu'elle a fait était très courageux de ça part.

Katsuki elle aussi enlaça Naruto mais pour une différente raison. Voyant que Izuka ne lâcher pas Naruto, elle décida tout simplement dans faire de même.

Quand les policiers sont arriver, ils sont immédiatement demander au enseignants d'appeler les parents pour allez cherchez les enfants.

Le temps que les parents arrivent, ils en on profiter pour interroger les enfants concerner et on était surpris d'apprendre que ce n'est pas un enseignant qui a terrasser les vilains mais un jeune élève.

Inko et Mitsuki après avoir entendu leur filles on remercier Naruto de les avoirs sauvés, Naruto rigola un peu en entendant cela et disa juste au mère de Izuka et Katsuki « Il est naturelle d'aller sauvé sa sœur et sa meilleur amie non ? » Chacun a eu son lots d'émotions après avoir entendu ça.

Izuka eu un grand sourire entendant que Naruto l'ai appeler indirectement 'Petite-sœur', Katsuki rougissait mais grogner un peu après avoir entendu qu'elle était 'seulement' son meilleur amie, Mitsuki rigoler après avoir vu la réaction de sa fille et Inko était pensive en regardant intensément Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Orphelinat'_

Naruto ouvra l'entrée de l'orphelinat pour apercevoir Inko et la personne qui s'occupe de gérer l'orphelinat.

Inko ce tourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, puis souris en voyant la personne qui viens de rentré « Naruto » Dit Inko avec un grand sourire.

« Inko ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demande Naruto avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand « Izu-chan ne va pas bien ? Elle est blesser ?! Si c'est le cas, dépêchons nous d'y allez, je peux la soigner ! » Dit Naruto extrêmement rapidement ce qui fait lever un sourcils a la gérante de l'orphelinat

« Naruto... Depuis quand tu peux soigner les blessures ? » Demande la gérante qui regarde Naruto avec grande curiosité.

Naruto regarde la gérante en ce grattant la tête « Eum... Oups ? » Dit Naruto en riant un peu « Cela fait pas très longtemps... Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir informer » Ajoute Naruto en baissant la tête.

La gérante secoue la tête « Ce n'est rien Naruto » Dit la gérante avec un sourire avant de soupirer et de sortir un papier le donnant a Naruto « Cela va faire le combien ? Troisième ? Quatrième ? » Demande la gérante qui reçoit un regard curieux de la part de Inko ce demandant de quoi elle parle.

« C'est la sixième mis a jour de mon alter ! » S'exclame Naruto qui surprend grandement Inko.

« Sixième ? Izuka ma dit que ton alter était en rapport avec tes yeux, c'est bien ça ? » Demande Inko ce qui fait secouer la tête de Naruto

« Pas tout a fait, j'ai 2 alter » Dit Naruto qui surprend encore plus Inko « Je peux créer plusieurs technique contenant 5 éléments qui sont l'eau, le feu, la terre, la foudre et le vent. En plus de ça, je peut associer certain éléments pour créer de nouveaux élément » Inko regarde Naruto abasourdie par ce qu'elle entend « Et enfin mes yeux... sont spéciaux » Dit Naruto avec le sourire « Je ne pourrais pas réellement dire de quoi mes yeux sont réellement capable » Kurama ricane en entendant ça « Mais je sais qu'ils sont très puissant, et si par malheur quelqu'un essaye... de me les enlever, une force invisible empêche ça_ merci fuinjutsu_» Ajoute Naruto en gardant la fin de ça phrase en tête. Naruto reçois uniquement un hochement de tête de la part de Inko.

« Mis a part mon alter » Dit Naruto en regardant toujours Inko « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Demande Naruto qui reçois un grand sourire de la part d'Inko.

« J'ai décidé de t'adopter » Dit Inko sans bronché. Naruto regard Inko les yeux grand ouvert « Q-Quoi ? » Dit Naruto n'étant pas sur qu'il est bien entendu.

Inko montre les papier a Naruto « J'ai remplis tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour t'adopter, tu est désormais officiellement Naruto Midoriya, fils de Inko Midoriya... Et grand-frère de Izuka Midoriya » Dit Inko avec un grand sourire.

Naruto continu de regarder Inko, les larmes commence a couler le long de ça joues. Inko apercevant que Naruto commence a pleurer décide le prendre dans ces bras.

Naruto enlace alors Inko en pleurant plus fort _'Alors... c'est ça... que l'on ressent... quand on est voulu... par quelqu'un...' _Pense Naruto en continuant de pleurer.

Kurama regarde la scène avec un grand sourire _**'Ce gamin le mérite... depuis le temps qu'il demande a avoir une famille'**_ Pense Kurama avant de ce recoucher.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison Midoriya'_

Inko rentre avec Naruto lui demandant de déposer ces valises a l'entrée de la porte le temps qu'elle termine la préparation de ça chambre.

En déposant ces valises, Izuka sort de sa chambre et vois Naruto devant l'entrée « Naruto-nii-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? » Demande Izuka avant de regarder les valises de Naruto.

Ces yeux sont grand ouvert en voyant ces valises, elle enlace Naruto « Tu reste ici en vacance ?! Ces super ! » Dit Izuka sautant de joie avant d'être arrêter par Inko « A vrai dire Izu-chan, Naruto n'est pas la pour restez en vacance » Dit Inko en souriant a ça fille qui perd le sourire.

« Oh... Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces valises ? » Demande Izuka en regardant curieusement sa mère.

Inko regarde Izuka avec un plus grand sourire « A partir d'aujourd'hui Naruto reste avec nous » Dit Inko qui surprend grandement Izuka « J'ai adopter Naruto, il fait désormais parti de notre petite famille » Ajoute Inko avant de prendre rapidement l'appareil photo pour commémorer l'arriver de Naruto.

Izuka regarde Naruto les larmes au yeux « S-sa veux d-dire que tu est N-Nii-chan maintenant ? » Dit Izuka en essayant d'être la plus compréhensible possible. Naruto la regarde avec un grand sourire « Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider... Izu-chan »

Izuka saute sur Naruto en enlaçant ce que ce dernier lui retourne, Inko souris de ce qu'elle en prenant plusieurs photo et en filment ce merveilleux moment.

_'**Naruto Midoriya... sa sonne plutôt bien**'_ Pense Kurama les yeux fermer avec un grand sourire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'8 ans plus tard'_

Katsuki et Mitsuki on appris l'adoption de Naruto en allant chez Izuka et Inko le lendemain. Depuis, Katsuki a décider de venir tout les jours venir voir la famille Midoriya pour pouvoir jouet et s'entraîner avec eux.

Izuka quand a elle ne peut pas être plus heureuse... 6 ans de cela, elle a enfin eu un alter. Inko pleurant de joie en voyant que sa fille pouvais désormais devenir une héroïne et partie voir immédiatement un docteur différent de celui qu'elle a vu précédemment pour vérifier l'alter de sa fille.

L'alter d'Izuka était similaire a celui d'All Might, ce qui stupéfier beaucoup le docteur qui examiner Izuka...

En réalité, Naruto ayant entraîner Izuka voyez très bien que malgré ça, sans alter, elle lui était impossible de rentrez a l'U.A, la plus grande école héroïque du japon, un des rêves de ça petite-sœur .

Voulant a tout pris la rendre heureuse et sachant très bien de ce qu'elle fera de ce pouvoir, Naruto a décider d'utilisé les capacité de son Rinnegan pour pouvoir lui permettre de créer et de donner un alter a Izuka.

Bien évidement Naruto a demander a Izuka quel alter elle aurais voulu si elle en avait un, elle a répondu immédiatement « Comme All Might ! »

Depuis la découverte de son alter, Katsuki vois désormais Izuka comme une rivale potentiel, ce qui fait sourire Naruto repensant a sa rivalité avec Sasuke.

Izuka et Katsuki avait décidé peu de temps après que leur nouvelle objectif était de devenir meilleur que 'Nii-chan' et 'Nacchan'... Malheureusement pour elles, même ensemble contre Naruto, Naruto gagna et gagne toujours sans difficulté.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Ecole'_

Naruto, maintenant âgé de 14 ans, soupir en regardant la place vide qui ce trouve a coter de lui _'Encore un événement qui a du ce passez a l'extérieur pour qu'elle ne soit pas la en avance' _Pense Naruto en regardant le papier qu'il a sous la mains _'Qu'est ce que voudriez vous faire plus tard ?' _Naruto met la main au menton avant que ces pensé soit interrompu par sa meilleur amie.

« Pourquoi tu n'écris pas vouloir allez a l'U.A comme Icchan et moi ? » Demande Katsuki agacer a l'idée que Naruto hésite de devenir héros.

Naruto soupir en regardant Katsuki qui est devenu une très belle jeune fille avec de belle courbe, la seul chose qui n'est pas changer avec le temps est son caractère et ces cheveux « Katsu-chan, contrairement a vous 2, mon rêve n'est pas de devenir héros » Dit Naruto réfléchissant toujours a l'endroit ou il souhaite allez.

Katsuki ferme son poing, des petites explosions ce font retentir dans sa paume, puis tout s'arrête quand Katsuki a une idée qui lui donne un sourire sadique « Tu sais Nacchan... J-je serais triste si tu ne viens pas dans la même école que nous » Dit Katsuki en regardant Naruto avec des yeux doux.

Naruto regarde Katsuki les yeux grand ouvert, Kurama lui hurle « **Ne la regarde pas ! Ne la regarde pas ! **» Plusieurs fois avant que Naruto soupir une nouvelle fois « Je... Suppose que je vais y allez... je ne sais pas ou allez après tout... » Dit Naruto en murmurant la main au menton.

Katsuki le regarde avec un grand sourire _'Parfait, il me manque plus que Icchan pour lui porter le coup de grâce !'_ Pense Katsuki, qui, par chance, remarque que Izuka viens d'arriver.

« Bonjour Kacchan, Nii-chan ! Pourquoi tu ne ma pas attendu ?! » Dit Izuka les joues gonflés, Naruto regarde Izuka qui, tout comme Katsuki et devenu une très belle jeune fille, mais contrairement a elle, Izuka a décider de ce laissez poussez les cheveux. Naruto ce gratte la tête en voyant la réaction de ça sœur mais en prenant toujours le temps de réfléchir a la question de ce maudit papier.

« Désolé Izu-chan, je savais que si l'on tomber sur un héros tu lui sauterais dessus pour lui poser des questions » Dit Naruto en rigolant, Katsuki coupe net la conversation en regardant Izuka.

« Icchan, Nacchan ne veux pas devenir un héros » Dit Katsuki qui surprend grandement Izuka. Izuka regarde Naruto avec quelques larmes au yeux « Nii-chan... » Dit Izuka en commençant a pleurer.

Naruto a les yeux écarquiller en voyant ça petite-sœur pleurer, il apparaît instantanément devant sa sœur pour l'enlacer « Je vais devenir héros ! Je vais allez a l'U.A, ne t'inquiète pas ! » S'exclame Naruto. Sans qu'il le sache, Katsuki souris et hoche la tête a Izuka qui fait de même

_'Mission accomplie' _Pense les deux jeune fille avant de s'asseoir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Après les cours'_

Naruto et Izuka partent chez eux a pied et en on profiter pour allez faire quelques courses, Katsuki elle, est allez s'amusez avec d'autres amis.

« Nii-chan, tu compte t'entraîner avant l'examen ? » Demande Izuka curieuse de savoir si son frère va enfin ce décider de s'entraîner.

Naruto souris en entendant cela, bien évidement qu'il va s'entraîner, il s'entraîne tout les jours dans la dimension du **Kamui**, apprend de nouvelle chose tout les jours dans ce monde grâce a ces clones éparpiller désormais un peu partout dans le monde sans que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit.

« Mé » Dit Naruto en baillant « Les entraînement que je fait a la maison me suffise » Ajoute Naruto en regardant Izuka avec un petit sourire.

Izuka marmonne la main au menton, rougissant un peu, ce demandant comment son frère peu avec un corps pareil avec si peu d'entraînement, mais surtout, comment il fait pour la vaincre elle et Katsuki aussi facilement.

En rentrant dans le tunnel proche de la maison des Midoriya, Naruto et Izuka entant un grand bruit sourd derrière eux, ils ce retournent et aperçoivent un grand... Slime vert ?

Le slime regarde Naruto avec un grand sourire « Le camouflage idéal ! » Dit le slime avant de sauter vers Naruto.

Naruto lève un sourcil, le slime regarde droit dans le Rinnegan au 12 tomoe de Naruto avant de tomber immédiatement inconscient.

Naruto cligne 2 fois des yeux avant de ce tourner vers Izuka qui en fait de même, Naruto ce gratte la tête puis pointe du doigt le slim inconscient « C'était... Un super-vilain ? » Demande Naruto, Izuka a une goutte qui tombe le long de son front voyant que même sans essayer, son frère viens tout juste de terrasser un super-vilain.

« **N'ayez pas peur les jeunes ! **» Dit une voix qui sort des bouches d'égouts. Naruto et Izuka regarde un homme de grande tailles ayant la même couleur de cheveux que Naruto sortir de la bouche d'égout « **La cavalerie e- **» L'homme blond regarde le slim inconscient avant de regarder Naruto qui le regarde avec un sourcil lever et Izuka qui le regarde les mains devant la bouche

« **C'est vous qui avez mis a mal ce vilain ? **» Demande l'homme blond avant de regarder de nouveau Naruto en levant un sourcil _'__**Ce garçon...' **_Le blond pense tristement _**'Le regard de ce garçon n'est pas tout le regard d'un enfant de son âge... Quelque chose a du lui arriver'**_

« ALL MIGHT ! NII-CHAN, C'EST ALL MIGHT ! » Hurle Izuka, avant de sortir rapidement un bouquin et un stylo de son sac pour le présenter a All Might « S'il vous plaît, UN AUTOGRAPHE DANS CE CAHIER ! » S'exclame de nouveau Izuka, All Might rie a l'enthousiasme de Izuka tandis que Naruto a une goutte qui tombe le long de sont front.

_'Je sais qu'elle est fan de super-héros... Mais de la a en hurler le nom'_ Naruto soupir en voyant All Might et Izuka sortir du tunnel. Au moment ou All Might ce propulse dans les airs Naruto cligne des yeux avant de regarder vers le haut, voyant ça sœur s'être accrocher au héros « Elle sait que je doit allez la cherchez ? » Naruto soupir, avant de récupérer la poche plastique qu'Izuka tenez « Allons d'abord déposez tout ça a la maison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison Midoriya'_

« Je suis rentrée maman ! » S'exclame Naruto avec un petit sourire, rentrer en appelant sa mère et probablement l'un des moments qu'il préfère.

« Naru-kun... Ou es ta sœur ? » Demande Inko un peu inquiète, Naruto secoue sa tête puis ricane en repensant a la réaction de sa sœur devant le super-héros

« Elle poursuis actuellement un super-héros... All Might je crois... » Dit Naruto, Inko entendant le nom du super-héros soupir « Peut tu m'aider a ranger les courses Naru-kun ? » Demande Inko qui reçois un hochement de tête de Naruto.

Quelque instant plus tard un explosion ce fait retentir plus loin, Inko accours vers la fenêtre puis remarque de la fumée qui ce dégage au centre ville. Inko ce retourne rapidement vers Naruto qui hoche la tête avant d'utiliser une des techniques légendaires qui effrayer bien des ninja, **Hiraishin**.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Centre Ville'_

Izuka réussi a passez la foule pour apercevoir ce qu'il ce passe. En arrivant devant, elle remarque qu'il s'agit du même super-vilain que Naruto a mis K.O et que All Might a récupérer.

Izuka serre son poing en regardant au sol « C'est de ma faute... » Dit Izuka a voix basse avant de regarder de nouveau le vilain.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Allez y ! » S'exclame un des super-héros, l'autre super-héros secoue la tête « Je ne peut pas y allez, il faut un super-héros adéquate pour ce super-vilain » Réplique l'autre super-héros « Mais l'otage risque de succomber avant qu'un héros ne vienne a temps ! » Hurle un troisième super-héro.

Izuka a les yeux écarquiller en entendant que le slim a prit quelqu'un en otage, elle essaye alors de regarde le slim sous un autre angle pour voir voir que l'otage n'est autre que... « KACCHAN ! » Dit Izuka en courant vers la direction du slim.

Les super-héros lui demande de s'arrêter tandis qu'un homme au cheveux blond regarde Izuka stupéfait de son action.

« I..cchan... » Dit Katsuki d'une voix extrêmement faible. Izuka sert son poing et continu de courir vers le slim « LACHE KACCHAN ! **DESTROID SMAAASH** ! » Hurle Izuka en donnant un violent coup de poing au slim qui recule légèrement suite a la rafale de vent que Izuka viens de créer avec son coup de poing.

Ce léger recule suffit a Katsuki pour reprendre son souffle puis utilise son alter pour provoquer une énorme explosion qui réussi a la faire dégager.

« Ça va Kacchan ?! » Demande Izuka un peu paniquer, Katsuki la regarde avec un léger sourire « Tout.. Va bien Icchan... Merci » Dit Katsuki avant de regarder devant elle pour apercevoir le slim prêt de nouveau a attaquer.

« Vous allez me le payer ! » Hurle le slim en s'agrandissant pour attraper Izuka et Katsuki, toutes les deux prêtes a ce défendre...

**{****Boruto OST-Hard Battle de ****WerewolfXD13****}**

Pour apercevoir l'instant d'après être entourez d'une aura blanche gigantesque qui bloque la progression du slim.

Le slim recule un peu « Qu'est ce qu- » Le vilain regarde de nouveau devant pour apercevoir le garçon au cheveux blond qu'il a rencontrer dans le tunnel... Mais ce qui est nouveau, c'est le squelette géant de couleur blanc portant une armure et le Rinnegan et Sharingan de Naruto qui tourne furieusement dans un sens.

Tout le monde regarde la scène avec stupeur ce demandant ce qu'est l'alter du jeune garçon, Izuka et Katsuki regarde autour d'elles voyant que Naruto viens d'utiliser **Susanoo**.

« **Vermine **» Dit Naruto avec la voix de Kurama « **Non seulement tu a oser t'en prendre a moi mais tu as aussi essayer de t'en prendre a ma FAMILLE ?! **» S'exclame Naruto qui fait disparaître le **Susanoo**.

Tout le monde regarde Naruto légèrement terrifier par la voix qu'il utilise, l'homme blond qui voulais intervenir décide de regarder la scène pour voir jusque ou cela va allez.

« **Prépare toi **» Dit Naruto utilisant son Rinnegan pour changer de place avec un objet au sol près du slim puis fait un signe avec son doigt avant de terminer en prenant une grande bouffé d'air « **Futon – Daitoppa ! **» Dit Naruto qui fait surgir un très puissant vent de ça bouche ce qui fait voler le slim droit dans un mur.

Le slim essayant de ce relever mais ce rend compte qu'une force étrange l'attire vers le jeune blond « **Bansho Ten'in**» Dit Naruto avant de faire apparaître une énorme boule de couleur bleu dans sa main qui surprend Izuka et Katsuki, n'ayant jamais vu sa.

« **Oodama Rasengan****!** »S'exclame Naruto avant de frapper le slim avec sa technique de plein fouet qui le met a terre, complètement K.O

**{Stop Musique}**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après plusieurs minutes avec les journalistes les félicitant de leurs actions et des questions sur le **Rasengan **de la part des 2 filles, Katsuki remercia Izuka encore une fois l'avoir 'aider' de ce libérez du slim.

Izuka soupir en repensant de nouveau au événement passez et Naruto félicite ça petite-sœur d'avoir eu suffisamment de courage pour allez sauvée Katsuki.

« Même les super-héros n'ont pas bouger d'un pouce de ce que j'ai entendu ! Je suis fière de toi !» Dit Naruto en souriant a sa sœur qui rougie au compliment.

« J-je ne suis pas si incroyable que ça Nii-chan... » Izuka dit en ce grattant la tête.

« **La cavelerie est la ! **» S'exclame All Might qui surprend Izuka, Naruto regarde de nouveau All Might avec un sourcil lever _'Si il est encore ici ce fameux héros numéro 1... Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti sauvez Izu-chan et Katsu-chan ?' _Pense Naruto, curieux de connaître la raison du super-héros.

« All Might ?! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez interviewer par les journalistes » Dit Izuka excité de voir son héros préférer.

All Might ce met a rire avant de regarde de nouveau Izuka « **Ah ah ah ! Je les ai semer, pourquoi ?** » Dit All Migh en prenant une pose ridicule « **Parce que je suis All M-** » All Might nu pas le temps de terminer ça phrase, il devint tout d'un coup plus petit, plus... fagile et cracher une énorme quantité de sang.

« AAAAH ! » Hurle Izuka en ce rapprochant d'All Might pour voir si il va bien pendant que Naruto et Kurama rigoler a en tomber par terre.

Après quelques minutes de calme et d'explication All Might regarde de nouveau les 2 jeunes personnes qui sont en fasse de lui « C'est donc lui dont tu me parler jeune Izuka ? » Demande All Might qui reçoit un hochement de tête de la part d'Izuka.

Naruto titille sa tête ce demandant ou tout ceci va mener. All Might ce tourne alors vers Naruto « Jeune Naruto, ta sœur ma dit que tu avais un alter qui avait la possibilité de soigner n'importe qu'elle blessure, est ce vrai ? » Demande All Might, Naruto regarde Izuka sévèrement qui baisse la tête en guise d'excuse.

« Ne lui en veut pas mon garçon, je peut t'assurer que je tiendrais ceci secret » Ajoute All Might. Naruto soupir en regardant de nouveau All Might « Je suppose que c'est votre blessure a la cote... » Dit Naruto qui surprend légèrement All Might avant qu'il hoche la tête en levant son T-Shirt.

Naruto regarde la blessure la main au menton « Je vois... l'estomac et un poumon détruit... » Dit Naruto qui surprend de nouveau All Might « Vous me promettez de ne rien dire a personne » Dit Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

All Might le regarde avec la même intensité « Tu a la parole d'All Might » Dit All Might avec un petit sourire, Naruto voyant qu'il ne ment pas soupir avant de ce lever et de toucher l'épaule d'All Might, Izuka compris tout de suite ce que veux faire Naruto et pose sa main sur son épaule.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison Midoriya_'

Naruto ce retrouve instantanément dans sa chambre avec Izuka et All Might « Izu-chan, tu peut prévenir maman que j'ai besoin d'être seul quelques minutes pour soigner un 'ami', j'aurais besoin de concentration » Izuka hoche tête et sort de la chambre a Naruto.

All Might regarde dans les alentours, stupéfait de voir que Naruto puisse avoir aussi un alter de téléportation.

« Allongez vous sur mon lit, il y en aura pour un peu plus de 3 minutes » Dit Naruto qui reçois un hochement de tête de la part de All Might.

All Might s'allonge sur le lit en enlevant son T-shirt, Naruto fait alors apparaître son Rinnegan au 12 tomoe « **Onmyo – Creation of all thing **» murmure Naruto avant que la cote d'All Might ce mette a briller d'une couleur blanchâtre.

« J'ai prévu... » Dit All Might en regardant Naruto qui reste concentrer sur ce qu'il fait « De transmettre mon alter a ta sœur » Ajoute All Might.

Naruto continua de restez concentrez en recréant l'estomac, puis le poumon, avant de le regarder tout en terminant avec le poumon « Je suppose qu'un alter comme le votre doit être difficile a contrôler » Dit Naruto qui reçois un hochement de tête de la part de All Might en guise de réponse.

« Mais ta sœur possède un alter très similaire au miens, a une exception prêt, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas le transmettre » Dit All Might en rigolant un peu, ce sentant déjà bien mieux « Mais je doit admettre que tes alters sont très impressionnant ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on vois quelqu'un ayant au moins 3 alters et encore moins ayant une aussi bonne maîtrise de ces dernier a ton âge » Dit All Might en repensant a l'ennemi qui lui a fait subir ça blessure.

« Ma vie passé ma permis de surmonter cette handicap » Dit Naruto qui reçoit un triste hochement de tête de la part d'All Might « Fini » Dit Naruto avant qu'All Might remette son T-Shirt.

« Oh... My... **Goodness** ! » S'exclame All Might en ce transformant « **C'est incroyable ! Je pense pouvoir rester sous cette forme en permanence !** » Ajoute All Might avant de regarder de nouveau Naruto « **Jeune Naruto, je ne sais pas comment te remercier !** »Dit All Might en s'inclinant en guise de gratitude.

« Ma sœur » Dit Naruto, ce qui fait relever la tête d'All Might « Veut allez a l'U.A, étant donner que vous lui transmettrait votre alter, j'aimerais que vous l'entraîniez jusqu'à l'examen d'entrée » Ajoute Naruto qui reçois un grand sourire de All Might.

« **Considère cette requête comme déjà fait jeune Naruto, il y a t-il autre chose ?** » Demande All Might en titillant ça tête. Naruto hoche la tête « J'aimerais que vous en fassiez de même pour Katsuki Bakugo, la personne que Izu-chan a sauvez ainsi que de lui parler du One For All » Dit Naruto ce qui surprend grandement All Might « Je sais qu'il faut que moins de personne en connaissent l'existence, mais Katsu-chan et ma meilleure amie ainsi que celle d'Izu-chan, c'est quelqu'un de confiance et la connaissant » Dit Naruto en tremblant un peu « Si elle l'apprend bien plus tard, elle risque de ce déchaîner sur moi »

All Might ce met a rire avec de lever le pouce « **O.K, je vais entraîner c'est 2 jeune filles pour qu'elle soit prête pour l'examen d'entrée** » Dit All Might avant de ce retourner en ouvrant la fenêtre « **Dit a la jeune Izuka de venir avec son amie dés demains a la plages non loin d'ici a 9 heures tapante** » Termine All Might avant de sauté de la fenêtre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite Note **: **Voici le premier chapitre de la fiction Naruto/Hero Academia.**

**Pour info Izuku et Katsuki son les seuls qui auront le droit a un 'changement de sexe' les autres seront exactement les même.**

**Pour ce qui est du paring j'ai décider de faire Naruto/Tsuyu. **


	2. Chap2: Rencontre et Test

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et My Hero Academia appartient a Kohei Horikoshi**** merci de supporter les oeuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ?! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Kurama/Jutsu/All Might Musclé/Rage/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Plage'_

Après avoir annoncer a Izuka que All Might prévoyez de l'entraîner ainsi que Katsuki, elle fut extasier et sorti immédiatement son téléphone pour contacter Katsuki lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin Izuka et Katsuki réveilla Naruto brutalement de son sommeil, lui disant qu'elles préférées qu'il les téléportes directement a la plage plutôt que d'attendre et de payer le train.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Naruto utilisa **Kamui **pour apparaître devant la plage, remplis de déchet. Izuka et Katsuki voyant All Might un peu plus loin accourir vers lui pendant que le jeune blond soupir en voyant leur réactions et marche doucement vers eux.

Une fois devant All Might, ce dernier hoche la tête a Naruto et explique au 2 jeunes filles l'entraînement qu'il vont devoir faire, il en profite par ailleurs pour expliquer le One For All a Katsuki qui accepte sans difficulté le fait qu'Izuka hérite de ce pouvoir en lui disant qu'elle en aurais besoin pour 'essayer d'être au moins au même niveau qu'elle' ce qui faisait grogner Izuka et rire All Might.

« **Vous avez compris ?** » Dit All Might après leur avoir expliquez l'entraînement qu'il subirons a la plage.

Les 2 jeunes filles hoche la tête et partent immédiatement commencer a ramasser les plus gros objet enfouis dans le sable de la plage. Pendant ce temps Naruto et All Might discute ensemble de la suite de leur entraînement une fois la plage nettoyer.

« **Merci jeune Naruto, pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre pour t'entraîner, j'ai cru comprendre que tu allez essayer toi aussi d'entrée a l'U.A** » Dit All Might avec un grand sourire.

Naruto secoue la tête en baillant « Désolé All Might, je crois que je vais plutôt retourner chez moi, dite leur de m'envoyer un message quand elles en auront terminées pour aujourd'hui » Recevant un 'O.K' de la part de All Might, Naruto utilise **Kamui** pour allez dans la dimension de ce dernier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Dimension du Kamui'_

Naruto apparaît dans la dimension de son Kamui ou tout est grisâtre avec quelque pilier a droite et a gauche, mais ce qui ce remarque le plus, ce sont les dizaines de milliers de clones qui s'entraîne en groupes, chaque groupes s'entraîne a différentes technique.

Naruto souri en regardant tout ces clones avant de tous les faires disparaître ce donnant toutes les connaissances acquises grâce a ces clones.

« Je peux enfin utilisé l'onmyo en toute aisance » Dit Naruto en souriant a ce qu'il viens d'accomplir.

« **Tu viens tout juste de maîtriser une chose qui fait de toi un dieu sur terre **» Dit Kurama en souriant a son hôte, depuis son arriver dans ce nouveau monde, Naruto s'entraîner extrêmement dur tout les jours pour devenir bien meilleur qu'Hagoromo dans l'utilisation du Rinnegan.

Maintenant Naruto peut facilement créer ce qu'il désire. Si Hagoromo a pu créer la lune, Naruto lui peut désormais créer plusieurs planétes sans faire tomber une seul goutte de son front, Si Hagoromo a pu donner la vie au 9 bijuu en les séparant de Juubi, Naruto peut donner naissance a une centaine de Juubi sans problème... Ce qu'il ne fera bien évidement pas. Il viens aussi d'apprendre que son Rinnegan peut lui permettre bien plus de chose contrairement au Rinnegan d'Hagoromo.

Il peut ôter la vie de quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt, il est capable de redonner la vie a n'importe quel être vivant sans aucune contrepartie ou effet secondaire, il peut ce déplacer dans différente dimension sans problème... Ce qui pourrais lui permettre de retourner dans son anciens monde, mais ce refuse a l'idée de laissez seul Inko et Izuka qui seraient probablement détruites par ça disparition.

Naruto ce gratte la tête en réfléchissant a ce qu'il pourrais faire maintenant qu'il maîtrise parfaitement tout les jutsu qu'il connaît.

« Tu sais Kurama... Je me demande comment tu fait pour tuer ton ennuie » Dit Naruto en espérant que son vieille ami lui apporte conseil.

« **Je dors **» Dit Kurama avant de s'endormir, Naruto entendant cela a une goutte qui tombe le long son front. En soupirant il décide d'utiliser **Kamui **et pense a continuer de s'entraîner au taijutsu jusqu'au jour de l'examen d'entrée de l'U.A

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Devant l'entrée de l'U.A'_

« Nous y sommes enfin ! » S'exclame Izuka et Katsuki après s'être entraîner pendant plus de 8 mois avec All Might.

Naruto baille en avançant en direction de l'entrée avant de voir que sa sœur est sur le point de tomber la tête la première. Sans perdre un instant, Naruto ce téléporte instantanément au coter d'Izuka, avant que son visage soit au sol, Naruto la porte d'une seul main, ce qui surprend Katsuki.

« M-merci Nii-chan » Dit Izuka en ce grattant la tête, Naruto soupir en reposant Izuka avant de lui faire face « Izu-chan, cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu est heureuse a l'idée de passez cette examen, mais si tu veut avoir toutes tes chances de ton coter, calme toi et reste concentrer » Dit Naruto en lui frottant la tête.

Izuka rougie un peu, embarrasser par l'action de Naruto, mais hoche la tête sachant que son frère a raison sur ce point.

Naruto lui retourne le hochement de tête en souriant avant de continuer seul dans le hall d'entrée. Katsuki ce tourne vers vers Izuka qui en fait de même « Tu a vu Icchan... » Dit Katsuki en continuant de marchez en direction du hall d'entrée, Izuka hoche la tête en rougissant un peu « Il est un peu plus grand et musclé qu'i mois » Dit Izuka ce qui fait aussi rougir Katsuki « Il a du s'entraîner sans que nous le sachions » Ajoute Izuka avant de gonflées doucement ces joues, ce qui fait rire Katsuki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Salle d'examen'_

« Place 323... Place 323... » Marmonne Naruto avant de trouver sa place. Il s'assoie puis regarde les différents élèves qui cherchent eux aussi leur places. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, Naruto aperçois Izuka au coter de Katsuki, ce qui lui donne le sourire, sachant qu'elle sera moins nerveuse en aillant sa meilleure amie a ces coter.

« Excuse moi, serais tu ou ce trouve la place 322 ? » Naruto ce retourne pour apercevoir une jeune fille au cheveux vert ayant sa langue légèrement sortie de sa bouche qui le regarde avec ces grands yeux rond de couleur noir.

Naruto pointe le siège juste a sa droite « Le siège que tu recherche ce trouve juste ici » Dit Naruto en souriant, la jeune fille ne montre aucune émotion, mais si quelqu'un était près d'elle, la personne pourrais voir que la jeune fille rougissez un peu.

« Merci beaucoup... » Dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant au coter de Naruto. Naruto la regarde toujours avec le sourire « Naruto Midoriya » Dit Naruto en ce pointant du pouce.

La jeune fille regarde Naruto en souriant « Tsuyu Asui » Dit Tsuyu qui tend le bras devant Naruto en guise de salutation. Naruto regarde la main tendu de Tsuyu vers lui, puis la sert en regardant de nouveau Tsuyu avec le sourire.

Tsuyu rougie de nouveau en ressentant la main ferme de Naruto sur la sienne « Gero » Dit Tsuyu en rougissant cette fois ci un peu plus, Naruto la regarde avec un sourcil lever _'Gero ?' _Ce demande Naruto avant entendre Kurama rire de plein cœur.

Avant que Naruto est le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, les lumières s'éteigne « BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! » Dit un homme a lunette qui ce tiens devant tout les élèves « EST CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PRÊT ?! » Demande l'homme qui ne reçoit aucune réponse « JE VOIS QUE VOUS L'ÊTES ! MAINTENANT PLACE AU EXPLICATION ! VOUS ALLEZ COMMENCER PAR UN TEST ECRIT, UNE FOIS TERMINER, LEVER LA MAIN POUR DONNER VOTRE COPIE A UN PROFESSEUR, APRES SA, SUIVEZ LA DÉMARCHE A SUIVRE SUR LE PAPIER QUE VOUS AVEZ REÇU DES VOTRE ARRIVER ! BONNE CHANCE ! » Dit l'homme avant de partir en riant.

Plusieurs personnes après l'explication donner, passe entre les rangs pour donner la copie d'examen a remplir « Vous avez 2 heures pour terminer cette examen écrit, prêt ? Commencer ! » Dit une jeune professeur habiller de manière... Prétentieuse.

Naruto retourne ça copie avant de sourire en regardant les question _'Merci Shadow clone...'_Dit Naruto avant de remplir furieusement sa copie.

5 minutes après Naruto lève la mains, ce qui surprend bon nombre d'élève ainsi que les professeurs « Déjà fini ? » Demande la professeur qui reçois un hochement de tête de Naruto.

Naruto donne la copie a la professeur avant de ce lever et de partir vers le lieux indiquer sur le papier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

2 heures plus tard, tout les élèves attendent leur bus respective, une fois les bus arriver, Naruto remarque que Izuka et Katsuki ne sont pas dans le même bus mais ne s'inquiète pas en voyant les yeux d'Izuka qui montre bien a quel point elle est motiver.

Dans le bus tout les élèves commence a prendre place, Naruto trouve une place seul dans le fond du bus et si installe, une fois installer, il remarque que la jeune fille qu'il a rencontrer dans la salle d'examen, Tsuyu Asui, cherche une place.

Naruto lève la main « Asui, ici » Dit Naruto qui attire l'attention de Tsuyu, Tsuyu regarde Naruto en lui souriant « Merci Naruto-kun » Dit Tsuyu en rougissant un peu, ce qui fait lever un sourcil a Naruto.

« Naruto-kun ? » Dit Naruto en souriant a Tsuyu qui continu de rougir un peu. Réussissant a ce recomposée, Tsuyu regarde Naruto sans aucune expression « Sa te dérange ? » Demande Tsuyu qui vois Naruto secouer la tête.

« Pas du tout, cela ne te dérange pas si je t'appel Tsuyu-chan alors ? » Demande Naruto en la regardant avec le sourire. Tsuyu regarde Naruto en hochant la tête.

« Ton alter est très impressionnant Naruto-kun » Dit Tsuyu qui reçois de nouveau l'attention de Naruto « Quand tu as sauvez cette jeune fille a l'entrée de l'école... » Dit Tsuyu qui regarde intensément Naruto sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Oh, merci » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête avant de pointer le doigt vers le haut « A vrai dire, ce n'est qu'une partie de mon alter » Ajoute Naruto qui vois Tsuyu titiller ça tête ainsi que quelque personne dans le bus qui écoute avec curiosité la conversation.

Naruto met la main au menton « Ce que j'avais utiliser s'appelle **Hiraishin**, c'est une technique de déplacement instantané » Dit Naruto qui surprend Tsuyu et ceux qui écoute « Toutefois, il me faut marquer l'endroit ou me téléporter, ou marquer une personne pour me téléporter a elle » Dit Naruto qui reçois un hochement de tête de la part de Tsuyu.

« Est ce que tu peut te téléporte n'importe ou dans le monde instantanément a partir du moment qu'un endroit ou la personne est marqué ? » Demande Tsuyu curieuse.

Naruto hoche la tête « Oui, mais c'est uniquement si je veux allez a cette endroit 'instantanément' » Dit Naruto « Mon autre technique de téléportation s'appel **Kamui**, cette technique contrairement a **Hiraishin **ne me téléporte pas instantanément, elle demande quelques secondes, mais ne nécessite pas de marque » Ajoute Naruto avec le sourire « Je peux aussi téléporter d'autre personne a partir du moment ou cette dernière entre en contact physique avec moi, et si quelqu'un touche la personne qui me touche, elle ce fait elle aussi téléporte, etc... » Tsuyu regarde Naruto avec grande intérêt après avoir écouter la description de son alter.

« C'est un alter extrêmement utile » Dit Tsuyu qui continu de regarde Naruto intensément « ... Tu as un autre alter ? » Demande Tsuyu toujours curieuse, Naruto hoche la tête « Oui, mais je ne vais pas en divulguer d'avantage, sa ruinerais l'effet de surprise » Dit Naruto en pointant du doigt tout ce qui écoute.

« TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND ! » Dit une voix qui ressemble fortement a celle de l'homme a l'examen d'entrée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quelques minutes après que tout les élèves soit descendu, l'homme a lunette qui ce trouve en haut d'une énorme porte décide de donner les règle du second examen « C'EST TRÈS SIMPLE ! VOUS AVEZ 4 ROBOTS, 2 ROBOTS DE PETITE TAILLE, 1 ROBOT DE TAILLE MOYENNE ET 1 ROBOT DE GRANDE TAILLE » S'exclame l'homme « VOTRE OBJECTIF ET D'EN DÉTRUIRE LE PLUS POSSIBLE POUR ACCUMULER UN MAXIMUM DE POINT ! LES 2 ROBOTS DE PETITE TAILLE RAPPORTES 2 POINTS ET LES MOYENS 4 POINTS ! » Termine l'homme qui hurle en haut de la porte.

Tout le monde lève un sourcil « Excusez moi, mais quand est-il des robots de grande taille monsieur ? » Demande une élève ayant une paire de prise jack... coller a ces oreilles.

« BONNE QUESTION PETITE ! » S'exclame l'homme a lunette « LE ROBOT DE GRANDE TAILLE N'APPORTE AUCUN POINT ! » Naruto lève un sourcil a ce qu'il viens d'entendre _'Le ? Il serais donc le seul robot de grande taille ?' _Pense Naruto avant de voir la porte qui s'ouvre.

Naruto sourie en voyant cela et ce tourne vers Tsuyu « On ce revois a l'U.A » Dit Naruto en faisant signe avec ces mains en guise de salut avant d'infuser du chakra dans ces jambes pour partir en laissant derrière lui une onde de choc avec quelque trace au sol.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Salle de surveillance'_

Les professeurs regarde les différents écran qui ce trouve dans la salle pour voir de quoi sont capable les élèves.

« Je vois que nous avons plusieurs élèves compétent pour cette années ! » Dit une... souris ? Heureux de voir de quoi sont capable les élèves.

« En effet... Nous avons certains élèves très talentueux » Dit la professeur habiller prétentieusement en regardant l'écran ou l'on peut voir Izuka et Katsuki détruire très rapidement les robots.

«** Et un prodige...** » Dit All Might en regardant avec grande surprise l'écran ou l'on peut voir Naruto détruire tout les robots ce trouvant sur son passage a une vitesse folle. La souris regarde l'écran ou l'on vois Naruto avant de regarde sa fiche de présentation la main au menton « Rapide, puissant, extrêmement intelligent en vu de ces résultats écrit et fait attention a sont environnement quand il détruit les robots... Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on avons pas vu un élève de cette trempe » Dit Nezu en regardant cette fois un bouton sur ça droite

« Voyons voir ce qu'ils vont faire une fois que le vrai test va commencer » Dit Nezu qui appuie sur le bouton.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Terrain d'examen'_

Naruto et assis sur le plus haut toit de l'immeuble du terrain en contemplant les nuages _'Shikamaru n'avais pas tort quand il disait que c'était agréable'_ Pense Naruto avant de fermer les yeux... Puis les rouvre l'instant d'après en ressentant une énorme secousse.

« Maintenant je sais ce qu'il ressent quand quelqu'un le dérange pendant qu'il ce relaxe a regarder le ciel » grogne Naruto avant de voir un peu plus loin un robot faisant la taille des immeubles au alentour, détruisant tout sur son passage « Il n'ont pas peur de blesser mortellement les élèves avec un truc pareil ? » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête.

« **Shadow clone jutsu **» Dit Naruto faisant apparaître une vingtaines de clone « Éparpiller vous et voyez si il y a des blessés » Ajoute Naruto, les clones s'éparpille alors rapidement pendant que l'original par voir ce robot de plus près...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Tsuyu'_

Grâce a ces compétence et a son adresse, Tsuyu sait qu'elle a du cumuler suffisamment de points pour 'espérer' réussir a rentrez dans cette fameuse école.

Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de continuer a gagner le plus de points possible.

En terrassant de nouveau un robot celle ci s'aperçoit que quelques chose cache la lumière du soleil, curieuse elle ce retourne rapidement pour voir un robot gigantesque en train de détruire tout ce qu'il voit « Gero, il faut que m'échappe d'ici le plus rapidement possible » Dit Tsuyu en gardant sont sang-froid, jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de structure d'immeuble la percute a la jambe gauche.

« Gah ! » S'exclame Tsuyu de douleur. Voyant que le robot ce rapproche a très grande vitesse, Tsuyu essaye de ce relever pour fuir... Mais en vain.

« Comment faire ! » S'exclame Tsuyu avant de pâlir en voyant que le robot la regarde et commence a avancer vers elle « Il m'a pris pour cible ? » Dit Tsuyu gardant toujours son sang-froid mais étant tout de même légèrement effrayer par le robot qui a l'air de plus en plus grand a chaque mètre qu'il gagne en avançant.

Le robot regarde un immeuble sur sa gauche avant d'en prendre une petite partie pour la lancer directement sur Tsuyu.

Tsuyu croise les bras devant elle en fermant les yeux attendant la douleur arriver... Mais rien n'arrive. Tsuyu ouvre les yeux avec grande surprise en voyant qu'elle est entourer d'une aura blanche.

« On dirais que je suis arriver a temps Tsuyu-chan » Dit une voix qui ce trouve derrière elle. Tsuyu ce retourne pour apercevoir...

« Naruto-kun... »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Naruto'_

« Naruto-kun... » Dit Tsuyu assise ce tenant la jambe. Naruto n'as pas eu besoin de lire le visage de Tsuyu pour savoir qu'elle s'était blesser a la jambe.

« **Shadow clone jutsu **» Murmure Naruto qui fait apparaître une clone devant lui, Tsuyu regarde le clone avec grande surprise « Emmène Tsuyu-chan loin d'ici » Dit l'original qui reçoit un hochement de tête de la part du clone.

Le clone porte alors Tsuyu comme une princesse avant de disparaître instantanément de l'endroit ou ce trouve Naruto.

« Bien... » Dit Naruto avant de regarder de nouveau le robot qui transforme ces roue en jambe, gagner 5-6 mètres de plus. Naruto lève un sourcil en voyant ça « Alors comme ça tu te crois gigantesque ? » Dit Naruto en ricanant au robot qui ce trouve en face de lui.

Naruto regarde tout un coup le robot sérieusement « Laisse moi te montrer la troisième forme du **Susanoo **» Dit Naruto avant que ce dernier soit engouffrer d'une aura blanche qui grandi a une très grande vitesse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Izuka'_

Izuka a réussi a récolter plus de 77 points jusqu'à maintenant, voyant qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus de robots a détruire, elle décide d'aller aidez les blessez.

« Qu-qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hurle un des élèves en pointant du doigt une direction. Izuka regarde la direction indiquer a l'élève avant d'avoir les yeux écarquiller.

« **Susanoo**... ? Mais il est beaucoup plus grand que d'habitude... » Marmonne Izuka avant que ces yeux s'écarquillent de nouveaux en repensant a ce que lui avait dit son frère « I Formes de **Susanoo**... Nii-chan nous a dit que la forme qu'il avait utilisé a l'école et contre le slim était la deuxième forme... » Marmonne de nouveau Izuka avant de regarder de nouveau l'énorme figure blanche qui ce tient au loin « Sa serais donc la troisième ? » **{Ce Susanoo la est celui que fait cloner Madara en combattant les 5 Kages, celui de Naruto et bien plus grand}**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Katsuki'_

Katsuki, comme tout les autres participant ce sont arrêter en regardant l'énorme figure de couleur blanche apparaître au loin

« **Susanoo **? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi grand ? » Dit Katsuki grognant un peu en sachant que Naruto n'ai jamais utilisé cette forme du **Susanoo** contre elle et Izuka.

« Quand je vais le revoir... » Dit Katsuki en provoquant quelques explosion avec la paume de ça main qui effraie les participants qui l'entour.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Naruto'_

Naruto a les yeux vers bas pour apercevoir le robot qui est désormais 4 fois plus petit que lui.

« Tu sais » Dit Naruto en aillant son Rinnegan et Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel tournant rapidement « Tu as fait mal a la personne avec qui je viens de devenir ami » Ajoute Naruto avant que **Susanoo** baisse la main vers le robot « **Bansho Ten'in** » Dit Naruto qui fait voler le robot jusqu'à la main de **Susanoo**.

« Pourquoi ne pas montrez au yeux du monde ce qui arrive a quelqu'un ou quelques choses quand ils font du mal a mes amis ou a ma famille » Dit Naruto en propulsant le robot dans les air.

**{****Soundtrack – Rivalry de Golden Turnip}**

Au même moment, il joint ces mains et regarde le robot de manière nonchalante

« ...**Mokuton Hijutsu - Jyukai Koutan** »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Izuka'_

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça maintenant ?! » Hurla un participant en voyant plusieurs énorme racine sortir du sol.

Izuka souris en voyant cela, elle savez que son frère venez d'utilisez le **Mokuton** « Mais... » Dit Izuka en voyant que les racines sont de plus en plus nombreuses « Il n'en fait pas un peu trop ?! » Hurle Izuka avant de courir vers la sortie comme tout les autres participant pour éviter de ce faire emporter par les racines.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Katsuki'_

« NACCHAAAAN ! » Cria Katsuki qui, tout comme Itsuka, cours en direction de la sortir pour réussir a s'échapper de ce terrain qui va devenir une foret.

« ATTEND QUE JE TE REVOIS NACCHAN ! JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER EN MILLE MORCEAUX ! » Continua Katsuki, les élèves au alentours hocha la tête montrant leur accord avec elle. Ils ne savez pas qui était ce 'Nacchan' mais en vu de la situation, ils savaient tous que ce qui ce passe actuellement était sûrement la fautes de la personne dont elle hurle le nom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Tsuyu'_

Tsuyu regarde ce qu'il ce passe avec stupeur « Le boss en fait encore de trop » Marmonne le clone.

« Naruto-kun, peut tu m'expliquez ce qu'il ce passe » Demande Tsuyu en voyant un arbre géant emprisonner le robot géant avant de le broyer quand l'arbre fini de pousser.

« Oh, c'est une des habilités de l'alter du boss, **Mokuton**, il permet de faire poussez et contrôlés des fleurs, des arbres, bref, tout ce qui touche les plantes vertes »

Tsuyu regarde le clone de Naruto avec grande surprise, cette alter est puissant... Très puissant même, si Naruto devait affronter un super-vilain dans les bois, il serais invincible.

« On dirais que le boss a fini » Dit le clone en voyant que **Susanoo** commence a rétrécir « Avant ça... » Le clone ce rapproche de la blessure de Tsuyu, en levant la main devant la blessure « **Onmyo - Insutantokea** » murmure le clone avant qu'un flash blanc apparaît a la blessure de Tsuyu.

Quelque secondes après le clone décide de poser Tsuyu au sol pour constater que la douleur... a complètement disparu.

Tsuyu regarde sa jambe avant de regarder le clone qui lui souris en ce grattant la tête « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais vu la grimace que tu faisais, je pensais que c'était plus simple de te soigner rapidement » Dit le clone avant de la saluer « L'examen ne va pas tarder a finir, j'espère te retrouver a l'U.A » Ajoute le clone avant de disparaître sous un écran de fumée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Salle de surveillance'_

Tout les professeurs reste sans voix devant la puissance que viens de montrez le jeune blond.

_'**La jeune Izuka ma dit que le **_**_Mokuton_**_** était l'élément le plus puissant du jeune Naruto mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas a ça !**' _Pense All Might en voyant que tout les terrains d'examen son entourer d'arbre et de racines que Naruto viens de créer.

« C'est donc ça le fameux **Mokuton**... » Dit Nezu la main au menton qui attire l'attention des professeurs.

« **Mokuton** ? » Demain un professeur ayant une tête a la forme rectangulaire, Nezu hoche la tête « L'art de créer et contrôler la nature... Sur son dossier, très peu d'informations sont donner au sujets du **Mokuton**, mais il est stipuler qu'il s'agit probablement de son élément le plus puissant » Nezu dit en regardant la fiche de Naruto.

All Might hoche la tête sachant déjà ce que venez de dire Nezu avant de regarder de nouveaux l'écran avec un grand sourire ou l'on peut voir Naruto.

_'**Il deviendra un très grand héros**'_

**{Stop Musique}**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quelques minutes après avoir terrasser le robot 'géant', Naruto arriva devant la sortie du terrain, récupérant ces affaires avant de partir « Naruto-kun » Dit un voix qu'il reconnais avec le sourire.

« Tsuyu-chan ? Qui a t-il ? » Demande Naruto en ce retournant, faisant face a Tsuyu. Tsuyu le regarde intensément sans émotion « J'aimerais que l'on puisse garder contact même si l'un de nous 2 ne rentres pas a l'U.A » Dit Tsuyu sans quittez Naruto du regard.

Naruto souris après avoir entendu Tsuyu « Pas de problème » Dit Naruto en sortant son téléphone portable « Tiens voici mon numéro de téléphone » Tsuyu en fait de même et donne aussi son numéro de téléphone « Merci Naruto-kun » Dit Tsuyu qui rougie un peu a ce qu'elle viens de dire.

Naruto lui souris en lui montrant son pouce lever avant que le bus ne fasse son apparition.

Après quelques échanges dans le bus avec Tsuyu au sujet de leur vie a l'école, ils finissent par arriver devant l'école U.A, Tsuyu s'en va, ce dépêchant pour ne pas louper le train, Naruto lui avance vers le portail de l'U.A ou l'attend Izuka et Katsuki.

« Nacchan ! Ordure ! » Hurla Katsuki en accourant vers lui « Comment OSE tu ne pas utiliser cette forme de **Susanoo** contre nous ! » Continua Katsuki avant d'utiliser son alter sur Naruto qui vole un peu plus loin avant de ce relever doucement en souriant.

« Désolé Katsu-chan... » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête, Katsuki le regarde les sourcils froncer avant de mettre sa mains sur l'épaule a Naruto « Et contrôle mieux ton **Mokuton**, tu as détruit le terrain dans lequel j'étais ! » S'exclame Katsuki.

Izuka hoche la tête « Moi aussi... Et toi qui me disait de ne pas m'excitai et de me calmer devant l'entrée de l'U.A... » Dit Izuka en gonflant des joues et mettant la mains sur l'autre épaule du jeune blond.

Naruto baisse la tête « Désolé... » Dit-il avant de pleurer de façon comique en utilisant **Kamui**.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'1 mois plus tard'_

Un mois et passé depuis l'examen d'entrée de l'U.A.

Izuka continue de s'entraîner avec Katsuki le temps d'avoir les résultats.

Naruto lui a décider d'envoyer quelque millier de clone dans la dimension de son **Kamui** pour pouvoir y créer de nouvelle technique. Il a prit aussi contact avec Tsuyu, le temps d'avoir les résultats, il ce sont parler de temps a autres par téléphone et sont même sortie ensemble quelque fois pour mieux ce connaître.

Tsuyu et Naruto aurez aimer passez plus de temps ensemble mais Naruto étant occupé a développer de nouvelle technique et Tsuyu devant s'occuper de ça sœur et de son frère, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de ce voir plus souvent.

« Izu-chan ! Naru-kun ! Vos résultat son arriver ! » Dit Inko excitée en donnant l'enveloppe a Iruka.

Iruka regarde l'enveloppe avec curiosité « Une seul enveloppe ? Il on mis nos deux résultat dans une même lettre ? Pourquoi donc ? Est ce que cela veux dire que mon résultat et le même que celui de Nii-chan ? Pourquoi - » Continue de marmonner Izuka, Naruto soupir et prend la lettre avant de l'ouvrir pour apercevoir un petit boîtier.

Naruto lève un sourcils avant qu'un hologramme apparaît du boîtier «** LA CAVALERIE APPARAÎT PAR HOLOGRAMME ! **» Hurla All Might, Izuka eu les yeux remplie d'étoile pendant que Naruto regarder All Might en levant un sourcil.

« **Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi une vidéo de moi apparaît dans une lettre de l'U.A, c'est très simple ! Je suis désormais professeur la-bas ! **» S'exclame All Might, Inko et Izuka applaudissaient tandis que Naruto soupirais en voyant tout ce cinéma.

« **Maintenant sans plus attendre... Jeune Izuka Midoriya **» Dit l'hologramme d'All Might avec un ton un peu plus sérieux, ce qui fait glousser Izuka « **Tu a réussi a passez ton examen écrit avec 89 point sur 100 et arriver troisième avec 160 point, 77 points en détruisant les robots et 83 point de secours héroïque ! Félicitation, tu fait désormais partie de l'école U.A **» Dit All Might avec un grand sourire, Izuka commença a pleurer pendant que Inko l'enlacer en pleurant elle aussi, Naruto les regardés toutes les deux avec le sourire.

«** Maintenant Jeune Naruto... **» Dit All Might qui reprend son ton dramatique, Naruto roule ces yeux avant de regarder de nouveaux l'hologramme « **Tu a réussi a finir premier a l'examen écrit ET pratique en aillant 100 point sur 100 pour l'écrit et 320 point a la pratique avec 300 point a la pratique et 20 point de secours héroïque ! **» Dit All Might avec le sourire avant de soupirer ce qui fait lever un sourcil a Naruto « **Il nous a fallut 3 jours pour remettre en états les terrains... **» Dit All Might en baissant légèrement la tête ce qui fait rire Naruto.

All Might regarde de nouveau la caméra avec le sourire « **Bien évidemment, tu est pris a l'école U.A, félicitation ! **» Dit All Might avant que l'hologramme disparaisse.

Je souris en sachant cela, je me tourne vers ma sœur qui me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Inko qui rie du comportement d'Izuka.

« On n'a réussi Nii-chan ! » Dit Izuka en sautant au cou de Naruto, Naruto souris en l'enlaçant « Je savais que tu allais y arriver » Dit Naruto a l'oreille d'Izuka qui ce remet a pleurer sur les épaules de son frère.

Quelques instant après Izuka reçois un appel de Katsuki lui disant qu'elle aussi a était accepter en étant deuxième a l'examen pratique, Izuka grogna en entendant cela mais la féliciter tout de même, heureuse de voir qu'en plus de son frère, sa meilleure amie y serais aussi.

Naruto lui, eu des nouvelles de Tsuyu, elle aussi a réussi a être accepter a l'école U.A, heureux de cette nouvelle, il lui informe que lui aussi a réussi a y être accepter, avant d'entendre du bruit a l'autre bout du téléphone qu'il lui était incompréhensible, il avait compris juste un mot... 'Gero'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Classe 1-A'_

Izuka et Naruto font fasse a une grande porte ou il y a écrit 1-A « Nous y sommes... » Dit Izuka nerveuse, Naruto soupir avant de lui taper le front avec ces deux doigts.

« Izu-chan, ne soit pas nerveuse, les élèves qui ce trouve dans cette classe seront, tout comme toi, des héros, mais surtout, tes collègues et tes amis » Dit Naruto en lui frottant la tête.

Izuka souris en regardant Naruto avant de faire un pas en avant et ouvre la porte.

« Ôtes tes pieds de cette table ! » Dit un jeune homme a lunette, Katsuki, le regarde en fronçant des sourcil « Hein ?! » Dit elle en aillant quelque petite explosion dans la paume de ces mains.

« C'est un manque de respect envers nos aînés qui ont utilisé ces tables ! » S'exclame de nouveaux le jeune a lunette avant que Katsuki ce lève et ce rapproche de lui « Je m'en moque ! De quel collège viens tu d'abord ?! Sale Extra ! » Dit Katsuki.

Naruto et Izuka soupir en la voyant s'exprimer comme ça « Elle ne se fera pas d'amie si elle continue a si prendre comme ça... » Dit Izuka en regarde tristement Katsuki.

« Je m'appel Tenya Iida, je viens du collège privé Soma » Dit Tenya essayant de baisser un peu la tension. Katsuki le regarde avec un grand sourire « Soma ? Tu est un élite alors ! J'ai hâte de t'exploser ! » Dit Katsuki, Tenya regarde Katsuki avec grande surprise.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit Naruto soupir un peu plus fort ce faisant remarquer par les autres élèves de la classe « Katsu-chan, c'est notre premier jour, ne commence pas déjà a chercher les ennuies » Dit Naruto avec un léger sourire.

Katsuki le regarde quelques secondes avant de ce tourner en direction de la fenêtre « Hm ! » Dit Katsuki agacer.

Tenya ce rapproche de Izuka « Je t'avais mal juger ! » Dit Tenya avant de s'incliner, Izuka rougie un peu alors que Naruto lève un sourcil en voyant l'action de Tenya « Tu as découvert la véritable nature de l'examen, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Tenya toujours incliner.

Izuka allez répondre avant que quelqu'un hurle derrière elle « Tu est la fille qui a vaincu le robot en un coup de poing ! » Dit la jeune brunette qui regarde Izuka avec grande passions.

« C-ce n'était r-rien... » Bégaya Izuka, la jeune brunette lui souris avant de ce tourner vers Naruto pour rougir un peu.

« AH ! » S'exclame un jeune homme au cheveux rouge, tout le monde ce tourne vers lui ce demandant ce qu'il a.

« Tu est l'élève qui a fait poussez des arbres de partout ! » Dit le jeune, tout le monde a les yeux écarquillez avant de ce tourner vers Naruto qui ce gratte la tête.

« Ahaha... Désolé, je m'étais un petit peu emporter » Dit Naruto en riant, tout le monde le regarde en aillant une goutte qui tombe le long de leur front _'Un petit peu ?'_ Pense tout les élèves de la classes.

Naruto ressent tout d'un coup une force étrange et ce tourne vers la porte pour apercevoir un homme dans un sac de couchage. La personne regarde Naruto sans expression mais reste surpris dans ces pensés _'Donc il m'a remarquer...'_ Pense l'homme allonger.

« Vous n'êtes pas la pour vous faire des amis » Dit l'homme qui reçoit l'attention de tout les élèves « Sa vous a prit 5 secondes pour avoir votre attention... Du moins certain » Dit-il en regardant Naruto avant de ce tourner de nouveaux vers la classe « Je m'appel Shota Aisawa, je suis votre professeur principal » Dit il de manière nonchalante.

Il fini par sortir une tenu de son sac « Vous allez enfiler ça et partir en direction du terrain de sport » Ajoute Aisawa qui surprend tout le monde dans la classe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Terrain de sport'_

« Un test d'alter ? » Tout le monde dit, Naruto lui, regarde au alentour pour remarquer que Tsuyu est dans sa classe, pendant que Aisawa ce met a parler Naruto ce rapproche discrètement de Tsuyu.

En lui tapant l'épaule Tsuyu ce retourne pour voir Naruto lui sourire, elle lui retourne le sourire en rougissant un peu avant de rapidement ce concentrer sur ce que dit le professeur.

« ...Naruto, tu as fini premier a l'examen écrit et pratique » Dit Aisawa, tout le monde regarde Naruto avec grande surprise, Tsuyu y compris. Naruto regarde Aisawa ce demandant ce qu'il veut.

« Quel est ton record au lancer de balle au collège ? » Demande Aisawa sans emotion.

« 645 mètres » Dit Naruto, Aisawa lève un sourcil a ce que Naruto viens de dire « Sans ton alter ? » Reprend Aisawa qui reçoit un hochement de tête de Naruto.

Tout le monde continu de le regarder avec grande surprise, sauf Izuka et Katsuki qui savent de quoi il est capable, même sans alter.

« ...D'accord, essaye maintenant a l'aide de ton alter » Dit Aisawa en lui envoyant une balle des mains, puis, lui montre ou ce positionner.

« Envoie la balle de toutes tes forces » Dit Aisawa sans expression, Naruto lève un sourcil a ce que viens de dire son professeur pendant que Kurama rie a ce qu'il viens d'entendre _'**Je vais restez éveillez pour voir ça !' **_Pense Kurama en riant.

Naruto soupir avant de ce tourner vers le terrain, en une fraction de seconde ces yeux devienne jaune avec quelque pigment d'orange sur les bord des yeux, puis, surprend tout le monde en ce m'étant en mode Kurama.

« Dans ce cas... » Dit Naruto avant de prendre appuis sur ça jambe... Et lance la balle avec tellement de puissance qu'une onde de choc ce forme dans la paume de sa main et un cratère ce forme a ces pieds.

Aisawa regarde Naruto en levant un sourcil avant d'avoir les yeux grand ouvert en regardant le résultat.

« Apprenez a connaître votre force maximal » Dit Aisawa avant de montrez a tout les élèves le score de Naruto « C'est le meilleurs moyen de voir de quoi vous êtes capable »

**'72km'**

« 72 km... c'est un monstre ou quoi... » Dit le jeune blond dans le groupe.

« On va bien s'amuser ! » Dit avec amusement une jeune fille au teint rose.

« S'amusez ? » Dit Aisawa en fronçant un peu des sourcils « Vous croyez que vous allez rigoler pendant vos trois années ici ? » Ajoute Aisawa avec un léger sourire.

« Celui qui a le score le plus bas durant ce test d'alter sera expulser de l'école » Dit Aisawa qui choque tout les élèves 1-A.

« Bienvenue a l'école U.A » Dit Aisawa en souriant, Naruto ce tourne vers Izuka qui tremble un peu en marmonnant. Naruto soupir en voyant cela et lui donne une tape avec ces 2 doigts sur son front, Izuka relève la tête pour voir Naruto qui lui souris « Tu va y arriver » Dit Naruto avant de partir vers la première épreuve.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Première épreuve : 50 mètres'_

Naruto en profite pour allez voir Tsuyu pendant que les autres élèves passe leur épreuve « Content de savoir que l'on est dans la même classe Tsuyu-chan » Dit Naruto en souriant a Tsuyu.

Tsuyu regarde Naruto avec un petit sourire « Je partage ce sentiment, Naruto-kun, j'espère que l'on pourra continuer a bien s'entendre a partir de maintenant » Dit Tsuyu avant de passer a son tours l'épreuve.

« Naruto, c'est a toi » Dit Aisawa qui prépare son appareil pendant que Naruto ce met en position en récupérant l'énergie de la nature avant de ce mettre en mode Kurama.

« Prêt ? » Demande Aisawa qui reçois un hochement de tête « Partez »

Dés le mots d'Aisawa terminer, Naruto ce trouvez déjà de l'autre coter du terrain, Aisawa regarde son appareil avant de soupirer, n'étant plus surpris des prouesses du jeune garçon.

**'0.04 seconde'**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Deuxième épreuve : La Poigne'_

Naruto observa les autres élèves devenir rouge en forçant sur la poignée ce qui fais rire énormément Kurama « **Comment ces insectes n'arrive pas a détruire une choses aussi petite ?! »**

« Ouah 540 KG tes un gorille ou quoi ?! » S'exclame un jeune homme au bras étrange.

« Aaah ! 650 KG, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi Izu-chan ! » Dit la brunette qui fait rougir Izuka « C-c-ce n'est p-pas si i-impressionnant que s-sa » Dit Izuka.

Tout le monde ce met a regarder Naruto qui lève un sourcil _'Il attendent quoi ?'_ Pense Naruto avant de détruire la poignée sans même essayer.

Les garçon le regarde avec frayeur pendant que les filles rougissent en voyant que non seulement Naruto est intelligent et beau garçon, mais aussi très fort, une fille en particulier rougie un peu plus que les autres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Troisième épreuve : le saut en longueur'_

Aisawa regarde Naruto s'étendre pendant que chaque élèves font tour par tour le saut en longueur.

_'Ce garçon fait tout ceci a la perfection, il manquerais plus qu'il soit capable de voler-' _ Ces pensés sont arrêter quand il voit Naruto avec d'étranges orbes noir sur sont dos, mais ce qui surprend tout le monde ainsi que Aisawa c'est qu'il... Vole.

Aisawa ce tape la tête avec ça main ce demandant maintenant ce que le garçon ne sais pas faire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Quatrième épreuve : Sauts Latéraux'_

Tout le monde ce met a rire quand le jeune garçon avec des boules violettes sur la tête utilise ces fameuses boules pour s'en servir en rebondissant dessus de droite a gauche très rapidement.

Izuka regarde en marmonnant dans sa main ce qui fait soupirer Katsuki et Naruto en voyant que son habitude a étudier les alter de cette manière n'a toujours pas changer.

« Icchan ! Sa suffit, j'en ai marre de t'entendre marmonner comme ça ! Reste concentrer bon sang ! » S'exclame Katsuki avec quelque s explosion venant de sa main.

Izuka regarde Katsuki en levant la main en guise de défense et s'excuse plusieurs fois avant que ce soit son tour de faire les sauts latéraux.

Naruto regarde Katsuki avec un sourcil lever « Alors ? Vous vous échanger vos score ? » Demande Naruto avec un sourcil lever, Katsuki le regarde avec une expression voulant dire 'Bien sur que l'on fait ça' « On est rival, bien sur que l'on s'échange nos score pour voir qui est la meilleure » Dit Katsuki en tournant la tête grognant a la question.

Naruto ce gratte la tête avant de frotter la tête a Katsuki « C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme rival, cela permet de s'améliorer bien plus vite et surtout, cela nous permet de nous dépasser » Dit Naruto en souriant.

Katsuki tape le bras de Naruto et rougie, embarrasser de ce que viens de faire Naruto mais souris un peu a son action. Katsuki, étant plus jeune, avait le béguin pour Naruto, mais au fil du temps elle c'est rendu compte qu'en passant plus de temps avec Naruto, cette dernière n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais l'admirait. Ces alter son puissant, il a était et est toujours la pour elle est Izuka, que sa soit pour parler, écouter, apprendre, s'amusez, Naruto leur a jamais refusez quoi que ce soit. Katsuki, tout comme sa meilleure amie Izuka, vois Naruto comme un grand-frère têtu et pénible sur les bords. Mais gentil, affectueux, brave et surtout très protecteur envers elle et Izuka. Quand des garçon essayer de sortir avec eux, Naruto leur demander _gentiment _de ne plus refaire ça sinon il allait utilisez son **Tsukuyomi** pour les torturés. Quand quelqu'un essayer de les embêter, Naruto les endormez juste en les regardant.

« Naruto, c'est a toi » Dit Aisawa, Naruto tapote l'épaule a Katsuki en souriant avant de ce positionner.

« Commence dés que tu te sens prêt » Dit Aisawa, Naruto, tout comme la première épreuve décide d'utiliser l'énergie de la nature et le mode Kurama avant de commencer.

Tout le monde le regarde en soupirant, voyant des images rémanente du jeune blond.

La jeune fille au teint rose ce tourne alors vers Izuka et Katsuki en gonflant ces joues « Vous connaissez ce beau garçon ? » Demande la fille.

Katsuki la regarde en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, mais pas plus que Izuka, tout comme Naruto, Izuka était très protectrice envers lui... Surtout quand il s'agissait de fille.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Katsuki en la regardant agacer. La jeune la regarde avec un grand sourire « Une de vous est sa petite-amie ? » Demande t-elle avant que toutes les filles de la classe écoute discrètement la conversation

Katsuki et Izuka rougisse en l'entendant « N-n-non ! » Dit Izuka en essayant d'être la plus compréhensible possible « J-je suis sa sœur... Izuka Midoriya » Dit Izuka en souriant a la jeune fille rose mais reste prudente sur la question que cette dernière viens de poser.

« Je suis son amie d'enfance » Dit Katsuki en tournant la tête. La jeune fille rose souris grandement en entendant cela « Je vois... il a quelqu'un ? » Demande de nouveau la fille avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui fit mettre en colère Izuka « N-Nii-chan ne recherche pas de petite-amie pour le moment » Dit Izuka en gonflant doucement ces joues.

Les filles souris a ce qu'elles entendent « Donc, il est célibataire » Dit la jeune fille en pensant l'air rêveuse « Ah, je m'apelle Mina Ashido, enchantée ! » Dit Mina en prenant la main d'Izuka.

« E-Enchantée » Dit Izuka avant que tout le monde voit que Naruto ce rapproche de Tsuyu.

« Tsuyu-chan » Dit Naruto qui reçois l'attention de Tsuyu « Ton petit-frère aime les jeux-vidéo ? » Demande Naruto en titillant ça tête, Tsuyu hoche la tête en rougissant.

Naruto souris après avoir eu sa réponse « J'ai acheter une nouvelle console, mais elle n'est pas aussi performante que je le pensais » Dit Naruto en riant tout en ce grattant la tête « La vendre serais bien trop compliquer vu qu'elle est sorti il y a peu de temps, je préfère la donner a quelqu'un qui pourrais s'amuser dessus » Ajoute Naruto en regardant Tsuyu « Pourquoi ne pas demander a ton frère si il en voudrais une ? A moins qu'il en a déjà une bien sur » Termine le jeune blond en rigolant.

Tsuyu regarda les autres filles qui la regarder avec jalousie avant de regarder de nouveau Naruto qui continu de la regarder avec un grand sourire en attente d'une réponse.

« Pourquoi ne pas passez chez moi pour lui demander toi même ? » Dit Tsuyu sans expression mais très rouge.

Naruto la regarde en clignant des yeux avant de mettre la main au menton « Tu est sur ? Je ne veux pas déranger.. » Dit Naruto, Tsuyu regarde Naruto en sortant un peu plus ça langue « Tu ne dérangera absolument pas, vu que je n'y connais rien au jeux-vidéo, il vaut mieux que je te le présente directement pour lui demander » Dit Tsuyu qui reçoit un hochement de tête de la part de Naruto.

« Très bien, dit moi juste quand t- » « Après les cours d'aujourd'hui si tu le peut » Coupa Tsuyu qui regarda Naruto toujours sans expression.

« Dans ce cas... » Dit Naruto avant de passez a l'épreuve suivante « Je t'attendrais devant le portail de l'école Tsuyu-chan » Dit Naruto avant de partir vers Izuka et Katsuki.

Tsuyu regarda Naruto avant de ce tourner vers le groupe de fille qui murmure 'chanceuse' ou encore 'dommage' ce qui lui donna le sourire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Cinquième épreuve : Abdominaux'_

« Demandez a quelqu'un de vous tenir les jambes auprès d'un de ces appareil, ils ce chargeront de compter pour vous » Dit Aisawa, très rapidement, Naruto s'attendait a voir Izuka ou Katsuki lui demander mais il ce rend compte que les 2 filles sont déjà en paires avec... des garçons.

Il fronce un peu des sourcils en voyant Izuka rougir pendant que le garçon au visage a moitiez brûler lui parle. Katsuki elle, est avec le garçon au cheveux rouge et tout comme Izuka, il ce parle entre eux avant de commencer l'exercice.

_'Super...' _Pensa Naruto avant qu'il sente que quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule. En ce retournant il aperçois Tsuyu qui le regarde avec un petit sourire « Naruto-kun, tu veux faire la paire avec moi ? » Demande... Non, espère Tsuyu.

Naruto souris en voyant que Tsuyu lui propose de faire l'exercice avec lui et accepte sans broncher.

Tsuyu commence alors a faire l'exercice abdominal avant de s'arrêter a 230 « Bien jouet Tsuyu ! » Dit Naruto en souriant.

Tsuyu hoche la tête avant que elle et Naruto change de place.

Pendant l'exercice, Naruto s'ennuie et décide d'entamer une conversation avec Tsuyu « Tu est sur que je ne dérangerais pas tes parents ? » Demande Naruto en continuant l'exercice.

Tsuyu secoue ça tête « Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto-kun, tu sera le bienvenue, surtout si tu donne quelque jouet a mon frère... Toutefois ma sœur sera probablement jalouse » Dit Tsuyu en soupirant.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai juste a lui donner un petit quelque chose a elle aussi » Dit Naruto en souriant a Tsuyu « Qu'est ce qu'elle aime ? » Ajoute Naruto, qui vois Tsuyu pensive.

« Les belles robes et les poupées, elle adore ça » Dit Tsuyu avec le sourire en pensant a sa petite-sœur jouant a la poupée avec elle.

Naruto hoche la tête, gardant en tête d'allez achetez quelque robe et poupée a cette jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle soit jalouse de son petit-frère.

« Tu n'a pas a acheter quoi que ce soit tu c'est, elle comprendra si je lui dit que c'est un cadeau de la part d'un ami » Dit Tsuyu en sachant que Naruto compte acheter quelque chose pour sa sœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela me fait plaisir, et puis... Vu le nombre de fois que tu me parler d'eux, je suis curieux de les voir » Dit Naruto penseur.

« Tu n'est pas le seul... » Murmure Tsuyu avant que Aisawa vienne leur parler « Sa suffit Naruto, tu a la note maximal, passons a l'épreuve suivante » Dit Aisawa.

Naruto et Tsuyu regarde l'appareil pour remarquer que Naruto a fait plus de 3000 abdominaux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Dernière épreuve : Course d'endurance' _

« Ce type n'est pas humain ! » Hurle le petit élève violet en voyant Naruto qui continu de courir sans suer.

« Sa fait plus de 45 minutes déjà... » Dit un élève au lèvre très large, en voyant Naruto continuer de courir sans ralentir.

Aisawa soupir avant de faire signe a Naruto de venir vers lui « Naruto, sa suffit, on n'en a terminer » Dit Aisawa en ce tournant vers la classe 1-A « Bien... Voici vos résultat » Ajoute Aisawa.

**Classement :**

**1- Naruto Midoriya**

**2- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**3- Shoto Todoroki**

**4- Katsuki Bakugo**

**5- Izuka Midoriya**

**6- Fumikage Tokoyami**

**7- Mezo Shoji**

**8- Tenya Iida**

**9- Mashirao Ojiro**

**10- Kirishima Eijirô **

**11- Asui Tsuyu **

**12- Uraraka Ochako **

**13- Ashido Mina**

**14 - Jirô Kyôka **

**15- Satô Rikidô **

**16- Sero Hanta **

**17- Kaminari Denki **

**18- Aoyama Yûga **

**19- Kôda Kôji**

**20- Hagakure Tôru **

**21- Mineta Minoru**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-Note : Pour le moment, je me focaliserais sur les 3 Fictions {Pokémon, DBZ et celui-ci}, je trouve que ces déjà pas mal. Si je fait trop de fiction en même temps, il est sur et certain que je vais finir par me lasser de quelque fiction et les abandonner, chose que je détesterais faire.**

**Maintenant, je sais que je suis un peu rapide pour ce qui est de la relation entre Tsuyu et Naruto, mais je trouve que c'est normal que les choses aillent vite. Tsuyu et toujours sincère et dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, Naruto lui est exactement le même {A quelque point prêt} **

**En attendant le prochain chapitre... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur les autres fictions !**


	3. Chap3 : La Famille Asui et Sentiment

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et My Hero Academia appartient a Kohei Horikoshi**** merci de supporter les oeuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ?! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Kurama/Jutsu/All Might Musclé/Rage/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

**ATTENTION, SCÈNE PEGI 18 DANS CE CHAPITRE.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« On dirait bien que tu as encore du chemin a faire Icchan ! » Dit Katsuki en rigolant devant Izuka, voyant qu'elle est classer un rang en dessous.

« Nos scores sont presque identique alors arrête un peu de te ventée ! » Dit Izuka en gonflant ces joues, Naruto regarde la scène en ricanant.

« AAAH ! Pourquoi moi ! » Dit le jeune élève au cheveux violet en pleurant. Aisawa enlève les résultat avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers la classe 1-A « Oh faite, cette histoire de renvoie était un mensonge, vous pouvez vous rhabillez et rentrez chez vous pour aujourd'hui, a partir de demain, vous allez apprendre a être de véritable héros » Dit Aisawa qui vois le jeune au cheveux violet soupirer de soulagement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Vestiaire – Homme'_

« Naruto » Dit Tenya en le regardant sérieusement, Naruto ce retourne en enlevant sa tenue de sport et prend sont t-shirt.

« Tenya, c'est bien ça ? » Demande Naruto, Tenya hoche la tête avant de regarder avec surprise la partie haute de Naruto... Remplie de cicatrice mais ce que Tenya regarde surtout sont les deux grosses cicatrice, une au milieu du ventre, l'autre près du cœur.

« N-Naruto... Q-qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demande Tenya en pointant du doigt mes cicatrices, tout les garçon du vestiaire arrête de s'habiller et regarde avec curiosité ce que Tenya veux dire pas 'ça' avant d'avoir la même réaction que lui en voyant les cicatrice de Naruto.

Naruto regarde ces cicatrices avant de regarder les autres garçon en souriant tristement « C'est... Une longue histoire » Dit Naruto, Tenya hoche la tête, voyant que Naruto ne ce sentez pas a l'aise en parlant de ça.

« Naruto, je voulais juste te féliciter pour la première place que tu as eu en réussissant ce test » Dit Tenya en me tendent la main. Naruto en fait de même avant de le regarder avec un léger sourire « Merci » Dit-il avant de remettre sont t-shirt.

« Premier ? Tu as vu la différence de point entre lui et la fille étant deuxième ? C'est abyssal ! » S'exclame le jeune blond, tout les autres hoche la tête, Naruto lui, ce gratte la tête en partant du vestiaire avec **Kamui ** pour récupérer ce qu'il veut donner a la sœur et au frère de Tsuyu sans remarquer qu'un garçon le regarder avec grande curiosité.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Vestiaire – Fille'_

« Izu-chan, Izu-chan ! Ton frère est incroyable ! » Dit Mina en mettant sa jupe. Izuka hoche la tête avant de mettre la main au menton pensant a la performance de son frère.

« Il a toujours était incroyable, vous l'auriez vu a la primaire, il a terrasser des vilains qui attaquer l'école comme si de rien était » Dit Izuka en pensant encore une fois a son frère.

« Maintenant que j'y pense... Ton frère ne te ressemble pas tant que ça... » Dit Mina en ce mettant un doigt devant la bouche, Tsuyu regarde du coin de l'œil Izuka. Tout comme Mina, elle aussi vois bien que Izuka et Naruto ne ce ressemble pas, même leur alter est complètement différent, ce qui est très rare entre frère et sœur.

Katsuki regarde Mina en grognant « C'est normal rosette, Nacchan a était adopter » Dit Katsuki qui reçoit cette fois ci l'attention de tout le monde.

« Adopter ? Donc il... » Dit la fille au cheveux noir a forte poitrine. Izuka et Katsuki hoche la tête « Nii-chan nous a parlez que très vaguement de son passé... » Dit Izuka en baissant un peu la tête, Tsuyu baisse elle aussi sa tête, Naruto lui avait jamais dit par téléphone qu'il a était adopter, mais elle peut le comprendre, il est toujours difficile pour un enfant qui était sans famille d'en parlez librement comme ça.

« Il nous avait parler de son meilleur ami, un gars qui était devenu un vilain... » Dit Katsuki qui surprend tout le monde mais ceci ne l'arrêta pas « Malgré sa, Nacchan a tout essayer pour le remettre dans le droit chemin... Mais n'as jamais pu y arriver » Ajoute Katsuki en baisse doucement sa tête, ce rappelant du moment ou Naruto leur parler de ce 'Sasuke'

« Il est devenu un vilain a part entière ? » Demande cette fois ci Tsuyu, Izuka secoue la tête avant de dire a voix basse « Il a était tuer devant ces yeux par un super-vilain... »

Tsuyu regarda Izuka les yeux grand ouvert avant de ce tourner vers Katsuki qui continue de grogner mais hoche la tête « C'est comme ça que l'alter de Nacchan a fait surface » Dit Katsuki en partant du vestiaire.

« C'est pour ça qu'il veut devenir un héros ? » Demande la fille invisible un peu excité après avoir entendu cette histoire. Izuka ricane un peu en secouant sa tête.

« Non, a vrai dire, Kacchan et moi-même l'avons un peu forcer pour devenir héros » Dit Izuka qui regarde cette fois ci Tsuyu avec curiosité « Tu dois être Tsuyu Asui » Dit-elle, Tsuyu hoche la tête avant de la titiller.

« Comment me connaît-tu ? » Demande Tsuyu la regardant sans expression, Izuka souris en entendant cela « Nii-chan ma parler de toi a la maison » Dit Izuka, Tsuyu rougie en entendant cela, tandis que toutes les autres filles soupir, voyant qu'il est sûrement trop tard pour 's'emparer' de ce beau blond.

Izuka s'incline devant Tsuyu, qui la surprend par sont geste « Nii-chan ne ma jamais parler d'une fille de cette manière, j'ai dit qu'il ne rechercher pas de petite-amie mais... Mais... P-PREND SOIN DE LUI ! » S'exclame Izuka en rougissant.

Tsuyu la regarde extrêmement rouge et les autres filles ricane en voyant ce qu'il ce passe. Tsuyu regarde Izuka en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de partir sans rien dire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Portail de l'U.A'_

Naruto apparaît devant le portail avec son **Kamui **et remarque en soupirant de joie que Tsuyu n'est toujours pas arriver. Il attend donc sagement devant le portail avant de remarquer Tsuyu marcher vers lui « Je te suis » Dit Naruto.

Tsuyu hoche la tête et commence a sortir de l'U.A.

Quelques minutes passe, Naruto et Tsuyu discute de leur famille jusqu'à ce que Tsuyu s'arrête en pointant du doigt une école « Je vais allez chercher ma petite-sœur » Dit Tsuyu avant d'aller a l'entrée de école attendant que les professeurs sortent les enfants.

« Nee-chan ! » Dit une jeune fille aillant la même couleur de cheveux que Tsuyu en enlaçant sa sœur, Tsuyu la regarde avec un grand sourire « Comment c'est passez ta journée Satsuki ? » Demande Tsuyu en marchant en direction de Naruto avec sa sœur dans ces bras.

« C'était super ! J'ai jouet a la poupée avec Riity, on c'est bien amusées ! » S'exclame la petite-sœur jusqu'à regarder devant-elle « Nee-chan, nee-chan » Murmure Sastuki a Tsuyu.

« Qui a t-il Satsuki ? » Dit Tsuyu, Satsuki pointe du doigt Naruto et regarde sa sœur avec un grand sourire « Tu as vu ce beau garçon la bas ?! » Demande Satsuki qui vois que sa sœur ricaner un peu a ce qu'elle viens d'entendre.

Naruto remarque Tsuyu ce rapprocher et en fait de même « Je vois que la récupération a était un succès » Dit Naruto en ricanant en ce tournant vers Satsuki « Tu dois être Satsuki, enchanté, je suis Naruto Midoriya, ta sœur et moi somme ami » Ajoute Naruto avec un sourire.

Satsuki regarde Naruto en rougissant « Naruto ? Celui qui a sauvé Nee-chan ? » Demande Satsuki en regardant ça sœur qui hoche la tête.

Naruto regarde dans les alentours sans remarquer que Satsuki le regarde avec admiration « Ton frère ce trouve a l'école a quelques rue d'ici ? » Demande Naruto en regardant Tsuyu.

« Oui, mais il peut rentrer seul, il faut que je me dépêche de mon coter pour préparer le repas » Dit Tsuyu en regardant Naruto sans expression.

Naruto souris avant de mettre la main sur l'épaule a Tsuyu « Pourquoi je ne donne pas un petit coup de main ? » Dit Naruto qui fait rougir Tsuyu, elle hoche la tête avant que elle est sa sœur apparaissent 2 secondes après devant l'école de son frère.

Tout les parent regarde l'endroit ou l'on pouvez voir une spirale apparaître, puis, souris en voyant Tsuyu et Satsuki. Tsuyu est bien connue dans le coin pour s'occuper souvent de sont frère et de sa sœur quand ces parents part souvent en voyages d'affaires.

Leur sourires étaient un peu plus large en voyant qu'un jeune homme blond ce tenais au coter de Tsuyu.

« Nous y sommes » Dit Naruto en avançant devant l'entrée de l'école. Satsuki regarde sa sœur en faisant des bruits de grenouille, impressionner par ce qu'elle viens de voir.

« Ouaaah ! On c'est téléporter ! C'est incroyable ! » S'exclame la jeune Asui, Tsuyu la regarde avec un petit sourire voyant que cette dernière apprécier déjà Naruto.

« C'est... bien ici ? » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête, espérant qu'il ne ce soit pas tromper, Satsuki regarde Naruto en hochant la tête plusieurs fois « Oui, c'est l'école a Nii-chan ! » Dit Satsuki, voyant son frère arriver, elle descend des bras de Tsuyu pour allez le voir, Tsuyu regarde Naruto en mettant son doigt devant la bouche « Il est possible que tu téléporte a un endroit que tu n'as jamais visité ? » Demande Tsuyu espérant qu'elle reçois une réponse positive.

Naruto hoche la tête « Sans problème, tu veut que l'on ce téléporte directement chez toi ? » Demande Naruto, Tsuyu nu pas le temps de répondre, voyant son frère et sa sœur ce rapprochez d'eux, sa sœur regarde de nouveau Naruto avec grande admiration tandis que son frère regarde sa sœur en lui souriant « Nee-chan, c'est gentil d'être venu, mais tu est sur d'avoir le temps ? J'aurais pu rentrez a la maison tout seul tu sait » Dit-il , enlaçant ça sœur.

« Je pense que l'on a largement le temps » Dit Tsuyu en regardant Naruto, son frère en fait de même avant d'avoir un sourcil lever « Tu est... Naruto Midoriya ? » Demande le jeune garçon, Naruto ce tourne vers le garçon en lui souriant.

« C'est bien moi enchanté, je suis un ami de ta sœur » Dit Naruto en lui tendant la main, le jeune garçon le regarde avec un grand sourire en faisant de même « Samidare Asui, petit-frère de Nee-chan, enchanté » Dit-il avant de ce tourner vers Tsuyu « Il vaux mieux ce dépêchez pour prendre le train non ? » Dit Samidare en commençant a avancer vers la station, Satsuki l'arrête en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

« Pas besoin Nii-chan ! Naruto va nous emmené, hein Naruto ? » Dit Satsuki en emmenant Samidare vers Naruto et Tsuyu. Samidare regarde Naruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux « Tu as un véhicule ?! » Dit Samidare en sautant de joie.

Naruto regarde le jeune garçon en lui frottant la tête « Désolé Samidare, je n'ai pas de véhicule » Dit Naruto qui vois que le jeune garçon est déçus.

Tsuyu met une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et une autre sur celle de son frère, Naruto en fait de même en mettant une main sur l'épaule a Tsuyu qui rougie par le contact de la main sur son épaule « L'adresse ? » Demande Naruto en souriant a Tsuyu.

Tsuyu regarde Naruto toujours rougissante en lui disant son adresse, une fois donner, Naruto et la famille Asui disparaissent encore une fois, a la grande surprise de tout les parents au alentours, dans un tourbillon blanc.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison Asui'_

Un tourbillon blanc apparaît devant une grande maison de couleur verte avant de disparaître.

Naruto regarde les jeunes Asui qui eux regarde dans les alentours un peu perdu avant de rapidement constaté qu'ils ce trouvent devant chez eux « Comment ?! » S'exclame le jeune garçon en ce tournant vers Naruto. Ces yeux s'écarquillent en voyant un des yeux a Naruto de couleur rouge en forme d'étoile et l'autre de couleurs violette avec 12 tomoe.

« Tes yeux... » Dit Samidare en pointant du doigt Naruto, Tsuyu et Satsuki regarde les yeux de Naruto avec grande surprise, Tsuyu en particulier, elle n'avais jamais fait attention au yeux de Naruto quand il utilise son alter.

« C'est une partie de mes alters » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête, Samidare regarde Naruto en sautant dans tout les sens.

« Des ?! Tu as plusieurs alters ?! Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » Demande Samidare, excités de savoir de quoi est capable l'ami de sa sœur. Tsuyu regarde Naruto, elle aussi curieuse de savoir en quoi consiste réellement son alter.

Naruto regarde Samidare en souriant « Pourquoi ne pas tout d'abord rentrée a l'intérieur ? » Dit Naruto en regardant Tsuyu « Je peux ? » Demande t-il, Tsuyu hoche la tête et commence a rentrée quelque peu nerveuse, sachant que c'est la première fois qu'elle invite un garçon chez elle.

En entrant, ils fut tous immédiatement remarquer par une femme ayant une tête un peu plus arrondie que l'anormal « Bonjour tout le mo- Oh » Dit la femme en s'approchant de Naruto « Enchantée jeune homme, tu dois être Naruto, je suis la mère de Tsuyu, Beru Asui, mais tu peu m'appeler Beru, entre je t'en prie » Naruto sourie en entendant cela et suis la mère de Tsuyu « Enchanté, comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appel Naruto Midoriya » Dit-il en continuant de suivre Beru.

« Installe-toi, je vais préparer du thé » Dit Beru qui en prépare juste a coter. Naruto s'assoie et regarde autour de lui, si la maison vu de l'extérieur paraît grande, vu de l'intérieur, elle est bien plus petite que ce que pensez Naruto qui remarque que la salle a manger et la cuisine font la taille du sallon de sa maison..

« Naruto ! » S'exclame Satsuki et Samidare en courant vers lui, Naruto les regardes avec un grand sourire, les voir courir comme ça lui rappelle Izuka quand elle était plus jeune.

« Ton alter est ultra génial ! » Dit Satsuki en regardant Naruto « Tu peut dire ce que tu sais faire d'autre ? » S'exclame de nouveau la jeune fille sans lâcher Naruto du regard, Samidare hoche la tête très rapidement voulant voir les autres alter de Naruto.

« Satsuki, Samidare, Naruto-kun et moi venons de finir un test donner par notre professeur » Dit Tsuyu, les deux jeunes enfants baisse la tête, un peu déçu. Beru arrive avec du thé le posant devant Naruto.

Naruto lui sourie « Merci beaucoup » Dit-il avant de boire une gorger du thé que Beru lui a préparer en regardant Satsuki et Samidare toujours la tête baisser.

Naruto soupir un peu en voyant cela _'Ils me rappelle tout les deux tant Izuka' _Pense Naruto « Je ne suis pas si fatiguer que ça, pourquoi ne pas vous montrez 2 3 choses » Dit Naruto en voyant que les enfants le regarde de nouveau les yeux remplis d'étoiles, Tsuyu le regarde avec un léger sourire et Beru le regarde curieusement.

Naruto lève son index pour faire apparaître une boule de feu, une bulle d'eau, une toute petite tornade, des petites étincelle et un bout de terre qui tourne autour de son doigt « Je peut contrôler et créer 5 éléments, l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'électricité et le vent » Dit-il, Tsuyu ce rapproche de la même manière que son frère et sa sœur, Beru regarde avec grande surprise mais reste assise devant Naruto.

Les 5 éléments disparaissent « Je peut aussi fusionné mes éléments pour utilisé de nouveaux éléments, comme la lave, le bois, le cristal, la glace et j'en passe » Dit Naruto en créant une rose en cristal et la donne a Tsuyu.

Tsuyu rougie en la prenant « Merci Naruto-kun » Dit Tsuyu en courant vers les escaliers, Naruto lève un sourcil a ce qu'il vient de ce passer, tandis que Beru regarde l'endroit ou Tsuyu est parti avec un grand sourire.

« Autre chose, autre chose ! » S'exclame Satsuki, Naruto ricane un peu en hochant la tête, Tsuyu reviens sans la rose en rougissant.

Naruto active son Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel et son Rinnegan au 12 Tomoe « Voici mon second alter, le gouvernement héroïque les ont appeler les yeux divins » Dit Naruto en pointant ces yeux.

« Oooh ! » Dit Satsuki et Samidare, Tsuyu et Beru le regarde avec un sourcil lever « De quoi tu est capable avec ces yeux ? » Demande Beru, Naruto regarde la mère de Tsuyu en clignant des yeux avant de mettre la main au menton.

« Plusieurs chose a vrai dire... » Dit Naruto avant de regarder de nouveau Beru « Tsuyu a déjà vue de quoi sont capable mes yeux quand j'ai affronté le robot » Dit Naruto en regardant Tsuyu qui hoche la tête « Ce que tu as vue durant l'examen s'appelle **Susanoo**, une technique autant offensive que défensive, elle a cinq forme, ce que j'ai utilisé a l'examen était la troisième forme » Dit Naruto avant de sortir un papier de son sac.

« **Amaterasu **» Dit Naruto qui fait instantanément brûler le papier, les deux plus jeune Asui continu de regarder Naruto avec des étoile dans les yeux tandis que Tsuyu et Beru regarde les yeux grands ouvert a ce qu'il viens de ce passez « **Amaterasu**, une technique qui permet de brûler n'importe quoi pendant sept jours et sept nuit » Dit Naruto en rigolant un peu « Bien évidement, je n'utilise cette technique quand cas d'extrême urgence »

Tsuyu continue de regarde Naruto ce demandant combien de chose peut-il faire avec ces yeux « Encore ! » Demande Satsuki en regardant Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Naruto la regarde avec un grand sourire « Dernier alors » Dit Naruto avec son index lever, les deux jeune enfants hoche la tête plusieurs fois.

« Dans ce cas, regarder mes yeux » Dit Naruto, les enfant regardes les yeux de Naruto, Beru et Tsuyu y compris « **Tsukuyomi **»

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Monde du Tsukuyomi'_

La famille Asui cligne des yeux avant que les enfants regarde en criant 'Ouah !' a ce qu'ils voient en face d'eux.

Ils sont dans une plaine remplie de fleurs, le ciel et d'un bleu magnifique et au loin, on peut y apercevoir de très grandes montagnes.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde » Dit Naruto qui reçois l'attention de toute la famille Asui « Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'illusion, **Tsukuyomi **» Dit Naruto en pointant son œil rouge « Me permet d'enfermer quelqu'un dans une illusion, l'illusion disparaît uniquement quand je le souhaite » Ajoute Naruto avant de rire un peu voyant que seul Tsuyu et Beru l'écoute attentivement, tandis que les enfants cours et s'amuse dans la plaine « Ici, 24 heures équivaux a 1 secondes dans le monde réelle, idéal pour apprendre plusieurs chose sans perdre de temps dans le monde réelle » Dit Naruto avec le sourire.

Beru regarde ces enfants s'amuser dans la plaine avec un grand sourire « Tu dit que c'est ton monde, est ce que sa veut dire que tu peut le modifier comme bon te semble ? » Demande Beru avec ces deux mains lier, Naruto hoche la tête avant de claquer des doigts.

En une fraction de seconde, tout le monde ce retrouve au bord d'une plage magnifique, a l'horizon, le soleil qui ce couche illumine la mer, ce qui rend la scène encore plus belle.

« Je peut faire exactement ce que je veut dans ce monde » Dit-il en ricanant, voyant les enfant enlever leur chaussures et courir au bord de la plage.

« C'est incroyable... » Dit Beru en murmurant avant de très rapidement ce tourner vers Naruto « Si l'on ce repose ici, est ce que l'on reçois les bienfaits dans le monde réelle ? » Demande Beru, espérant que ça soit le cas.

Naruto hoche la tête « Oui » Dit tout simplement Naruto _'Et il m'aura fallut des centaines de millier de clone pour maîtriser totalement ce **Tsukuyomi**'_ Pense t-il en soupirant « Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir d- » « Non ! » S'exclame les jeunes enfants en regardant Naruto avec leurs yeux doux.

« S'il te plaît, on peut restez un tout petit peu plus longtemps ici ? » Demande les deux enfants en même temps, le jeune blond les regardes avec un léger sourire avant de regarder Beru et Tsuyu.

« C'est toi qui vois Naruto-kun, si ça te fatigue... » Dit Tsuyu en ce rapprochant de lui, Naruto secoue la tête en regardant Beru « C'est vous qui voyez Beru » Dit Naruto en attendant une réponse de la part de la mère.

Beru ce tourne vers ces enfants « 10 minutes, pas une de plus » Dit la mère qui vois ces enfants partir de nouveau au bord de la mer, sans dire merci. Beru soupir avant de ce tourner vers Naruto « Je vais allée jouet avec les enfants, cela ne te dérange pas de gardé l'illusion actif ? » Demande Beru qui sourie en voyant Naruto secouer sa tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette technique me demande que très peu d'énergie, _enfin, rien du tout vue que j'ai du chakra en quantité quasi-illimités _» Dit Naruto gardant la fin de ça phrase en tête.

Beru hoche la tête avant de marchez vers ces enfants, Naruto lui, s'assoie et regarde le couchez de soleil _'Il faudrait que je vienne plus souvent me détendre via **Tsukuyomi**' _Pense Naruto en s'allongeant.

Il tourne la tête vers sa droite pour apercevoir Tsuyu qui s'assoie a ses cotés « Ils risquent de te demandés de faire ça souvent » Dit Tsuyu en regardant les enfants qui s'amuse avec leur mère.

Naruto regarde Tsuyu en ricanant un peu « Parce que tu pense que je vais les voir souvent ? » Naruto dit avec un sourire qui montre qu'il essaye de taquiner Tsuyu, Tsuyu ce tourne vers Naruto en rougissant un peu mais garde son sang-froid « J'aimerais que tu vienne les voir souvent... Moi y compris » Dit Tsuyu qui rougie de plus en plus.

Naruto regarde Tsuyu surpris par ce qu'elle viens de dire, puis grogne en entendant Kurama rire de la scène qui ce passe lui « **Celle ci me plaît gamin ! Elle a du cran **» Dit Kurama en continuant de rire, Naruto ce met de nouveau en position assise en regardant la mer.

« ... Tu veut une marque **Hiraishin **? » Dit Naruto en rougissant un peu, Naruto marque uniquement les personnes qui sont importante a ces yeux... Ou des objets qu'il perd tout le temps.

Tsuyu le regarde en titillant ça tête « **Hiraishin **? Ta technique qui permet de te déplacer instantanément a un endroit ou a quelqu'un ? » Naruto hoche la tête toujours un peu rouge.

« La marque sera bien sur invisible a l'œil nue, comme tu le sais, elle me permet de me téléporter instantanément a quelqu'un, mais cette personne peut aussi me demander de me téléporter a elle » Dit Naruto qui vois que Tsuyu écoute attentivement « Izu-chan et Katsu-chan ont elles aussi une marque sur leurs épaules, tout ce qu'elles ont a faire pour me demander de me téléporter a elles c'est de presser leur main sur la marque, en faisant cela, la marque m'enverra un signal qui me permet de savoir quel personne me demande, bien évidement, je peut savoir ou ce trouve la personne en me concentrant sur la marque que j'ai posez sur cette dernière, je peut même la faire apparaître a mes cotés sans pour autant avoir un contact physique » Termine Naruto qui reçois un hochement de tête de la par de Tsuyu lui faisant comprendre qu'elle a bien compris son explication.

« Dans ce cas » Dit Tsuyu en baissant légèrement son t-shirt du coté de son épaule, Naruto rougie un peu en ce rapprochant pour y poser la marque, il rougie encore plus en voyant que son t-shirt et suffisamment grand pour voir une très petite partie de la poitrine a Tsuyu _'Probablement le genre de t-shirt que tu porte uniquement a la maison'_ Pense Naruto en posant la marque sur Tsuyu « C'est fait » Dit Naruto en ce tournant du coté opposé de Tsuyu.

Tsuyu titille de nouveau sa tête en voyant la réaction de Naruto, elle baisse sa tête et rougie bien plus que Naruto en voyant la raison de son comportement « ... Pervert » Dit Tsuyu en sortant sa langue avant de frapper légèrement la joue a Naruto.

Naruto ce tourne ensuite vers Tsuyu avec un sourcil lever voyant qu'elle n'a toujours pas enlever sa langue de sa joue « Tsuyu ? » Dit Naruto avant d'avoir les yeux écarquiller en ressentant que sa langue ce rapproche petit a petit de ça bouche.

Naruto regarde Tsuyu droit dans les yeux, voyant que la lumière refléter dans la mer illumine légèrement le visage de Tsuyu, la rendant magnifique, Naruto ce rapproche alors doucement de Tsuyu puis lui met la main au visage, lui caressant la joue.

« ...Naruto-kun » Dit Tsuyu qui rougie de plus en plus, voyant que sa langue n'est plus qu'a quelques millimètres de la bouche du beau blond.

« ...Tsuyu-chan » Dit Naruto en rapprochant son visage de celui de Tsuyu, Tsuyu ferme les yeux, attendant que Naruto l'embrasse.

« C'est l'heure d'y allez ! » S'exclame les deux jeunes enfants en accourant vers Naruto et Tsuyu. Au même moment les deux adolescent ce sépare bien plus vite que la technique **Hiraishin**, Tsuyu regarde son frère et sa sœur extrêmement rouge tandis que Naruto ce lève et regarde du coter opposé, ne voulant pas montrez son visage.

Beru regarde Naruto et Tsuyu avec un grand sourire en ce rapprochant de Tsuyu « J'approuve » Chuchote Beru a l'oreille de Tsuyu qui rougie encore plus par ce que viens de dire sa mère.

Naruto claque des doigts faisant disparaître le monde du **Tsukuyomi**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Monde réelle'_

Toute la famille Asui cligne des yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils sont de nouveau chez eux. Tsuyu regarde Naruto qui en fait de même en rougissant « J-je vais y allez » Dit Naruto en ce levant.

Tsuyu continu de regarder Naruto sans rien dire « Tu reviendra ? » Demande Satsuki qui regarde Naruto avec ces yeux doux, son frère regarde sa sœur en hochant la tête.

Naruto regarde les enfants en souriant, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit Beru avance vers lui « Pourquoi ne pas restez manger avec nous ce soir ? » Demande Beru.

Naruto ce gratte la tête en entendant ce que viens de dire Beru « Je ne veut pas imposer... » Dit Naruto espérant en terminer maintenant.

« Tu n'impose rien du tout, je suis sur que les enfants et Tsuyu seraient heureux de t'avoir parmi nous pour manger, pas vrai les enfants ? » Dit Beru en regardant ces enfants, Satsuki et Samidare saute de joie tandis que Tsuyu continu de regarder Naruto sans dire un mot.

« Tout va bien Tsuyu ? » Dit Beru en ce rapprochant de Tsuyu, inquiète qu'elle n'ai toujours pas entendue sa fille depuis... l'illusion de la plage.

Tsuyu secoue sa tête avant de ce rapprochez de Naruto « J'aimerais que tu reste manger avec nous » Dit Tsuyu sans lâcher Naruto du regard.

Naruto regarde Tsuyu, embarrasser a l'idée de restez plus longtemps avec elle après ce qu'il viens de ce passé « M-mais ma fami- » « Tu peut les appelés et leur dire que tu mange avec nous » Répliqua Tsuyu qui était déterminer a restez avec Naruto le plus longtemps possible.

Naruto soupir avant de ce gratter de nouveau la tête « ... D'accord, je vais prévenir ma famille » Dit Naruto en sortant son téléphone portable de ça poche.

Pendant que Satsuki et Samidare s'amuse entre eux, Tsuyu continu de regarder Naruto qui parle a sa mère par téléphone.

« Tu sais, quand ton père rentrera a la maison, tu risque de l'inquiéter si tu continue de regarder Naruto comme ça » Dit Beru en ricanant un peu, Tsuyu ce tourne vers ça mère avec quelques larme au yeux.

« Maman, qu'est ce que je dois faire » Demande Tsuyu en ce rapprochant de ça mère « C'est la première fois que je ressent ça » Ajoute Tsuyu en enlaçant sa mère qui est surpris par la réaction de sa fille, c'est la première fois qu'elle vois sa fille réagir de cette manière.

« Ma puce... » Beru regarde Tsuyu qui ce blottie contre elle, avec un long soupir, elle ce demande comment elle peut autant lui ressembler quand elle avait sont âge.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demande Beru en regardant sa fille qui relève sa tête. Tsuyu regarde ça mère voulant lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire par la avant de ce rappelée de la première fois ou elle a rencontrée Naruto, son sauvetage, sa gentillesse, son courage, sa bravoure, son sourire, les moments passés avec lui au téléphone, les rares fois ou ils ce voyaient a l'extérieur, mais quand ils ce voyaient, ils restaient ensemble pour parler de leur journée ainsi que de leur famille, mais surtout, elle ce rappelais de toutes les filles de la classe 1-A qui regarder avec passions, amour, envie son Naruto-kun... Oui, SON Naruto-kun.

« Je le veux » Dit Tsuyu avant de rougir grandement a ce qu'elle viens de dire, mais garde son sang-froid ainsi que son regard déterminer, Beru regarde sa fille avec une main devant sa bouche et répétant 'et bien, et bien'

Naruto avance vers Tsuyu et Beru avec un léger sourire au visage « Je peut restez pour manger, mais il faut que je rentre avant 20H00 » Dit Naruto en voyant que les enfants sont heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« Est ce que tu peut encore nous emmener a la plage ? » Demande Satsuki qui regarde encore une fois Naruto avec ces yeux doux. Naruto regarde Beru pour avoir confirmation de la part de la matriarche de la famille.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas Naruto » Dit Beru en lui souriant, Naruto hoche la tête puis utilise le **Tsukuyomi **sur les enfants. Beru regarde ces enfants, impressionner par la technique de Naruto quand elle voit ces enfants, en un instant, bailler de fatigue après avoir jouet dans l'illusion.

« C'était génial... » Dit Samidare avec fatigue, Satsuki hoche la tête avant de ce poser sur le canapé pour s'endormir.

« Est dire qu'il me faut des heures pour les fatiguer... » Dit Beru au coter de Naruto « Je vais probablement faire appelle a toi juste pour ça Naruto » Dit Beru qui fait rire Naruto en entendant cela.

« Je vais préparer le repas » Dit Tsuyu qui vois que Naruto la rejoins, Tsuyu regarde Naruto avec un léger sourire voyant qu'il va probablement l'aidé pour préparer la nourriture.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas étant servie, Naruto et la famille Asui commence a manger, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit a l'entrée de la maison les font arrêter.

« Je suis rentrée ! » Dit la personne en rentrant dans la salle a manger, la personne ressemble très peu au reste de la famille, contrairement au autres membres de la famille Asui qui on quelques trait au visage montrant qu'ils ressemblent un peu a des grenouille, cette personne, A une tête de grenouille.

« Bonsoir chéri » Dit Beru en ce rapprochant de la personne que Naruto pense désormais être le père de Tsuyu et l'embrasse, ce qui embarrasse Naruto et Tsuyu ce rappelant de la scène a la plage.

« Comment c'est passer le travail ? » Demande Beru qui reçois un long soupir de la part de son mari. Son mari s'assoie a la table avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers sa femme « Difficile... Un groupe de super-vilain a attaquez l'entreprise aujourd'hui » Une fois que le mari dit ça, tout le monde autour de la table s'arrête de manger en regardant l'homme avec inquiétude.

« Rien de grave c'est produit je l'espère ? » Dit la mère inquiète, le mari soupir avant de regarder sa femme avec un petit sourire « Non, rien de grave ne c'est passez, malheureusement, il faut que je retourne travailler une fois que j'aurais fini de manger » Dit l'homme grenouille en souriant un peu plus « Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais enfin avoir mon augmentation »

Il regarde avec un grand sourire ces enfants qui entendent la nouvelle et essayent de montraient leurs enthousiasme du mieux qu'ils peuvent, Beru regarde son mari avec un grand sourire tandis que Tsuyu regarde du coin de l'œil un jeune blond assis au coter de sa fille...

« UN INSTANT » Hurla le père en ce levant d'un coup et pointant du doigt Naruto qui lui, continu de manger comme si de rien n'était « C'EST QUI LUI ?! » Demande le père qui continu de hurler.

Beru soupir en voyant son mari réagir de cette façon « C'est Naruto Midoriya chéri, tu te rappel ? Tsuyu nous avez parlez de lui » Dit Beru qui vois son mari continuer de regarder Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto ce lève et s'incline légèrement devant le père de la famille « Comme votre compagne la dit, je m'appel Naruto Midoriya, je suis un ami de Tsuyu-chan » Dit Naruto en de lever doucement la tête voyant que le père fronce bien plus des sourcils.

« ...Tsuyu...Chan ? » Dit le père en regardant Naruto, il pointe ensuite du doigt Tsuyu « Tsuyu ! Tu la entendu ?! Il ta appeler Tsuyu-chan ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dit rien ?! » S'exclame le père.

Tsuyu continue de regarder Naruto en ignorant ce que viens de dire son père qui lui, regarde Tsuyu, puis Naruto, puis de nouveau Tsuyu avant d'avoir les yeux écarquiller « ME DIT PAS Q- » Beru donna un coup sur la tête a son mari avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je suis désolée Naruto, mon mari est très protecteur envers ces enfants... Surtout envers Satsuki et Tsuyu » Dit Beru qui vois Naruto secoue les mains devant lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le comprend parfaitement » Dit Naruto qui vois Beru titiller sa tête « J'ai souvent tendance a réagir de la même manière quand il s'agit de ma sœur » Ajoute t-il, ce qui fait rire Beru et grogner un peu le père.

« Je m'appel Ganma Asui et je désapprouve ce-OUTCH » Beru tape de nouveau la tête de son mari en soupirant « Chéri, fait un effort Gero » Dit Beru qui surprend un peu son mari, sa femme croasse uniquement quand quelque chose l'agace, il hoche la tête en la baissant un peu avant de commencer a manger

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après un repas qui c'est passé dans le calme, Ganma est repartie au travail en compagnie de sa femme qui a reçu un appelle de ça compagnie lui disant avoir besoin d'elle dans les plus bref délais.

Naruto et le reste de la famille Asui ont regarder un film après le départ des parents. Une fois le film terminé, Tsuyu a emmener les enfants au lits avant de retourné voir Naruto... Qui c'est endormi sur le canapé.

Tsuyu ce rapproche de lui et récupère son téléphone qui est tomber de sa poche, en regardant dans son répertoire elle vois 'Maman' d'inscrit, elle appuis dessus espèrant que sa mère réponde a l'appelle.

« _Naru-kun ? Qui a t-il ? _» Dit la voix au téléphone, Tsuyu devine très facilement au ton de la voix qu'il dois bien s'agir de la mère de Naruto « Bonsoir madame ici Tsuyu Asui » Dit Tsuyu qui entend le téléphone a l'autre bout du fil tomber par terre.

« _A-Asui, J-je peut savoir pourquoi tu appelle avec le téléphone de mon fils ? _» Demande la mère plus choquer que inquiet, Tsuyu regarde Naruto qui dors avec un léger sourire « Naruto-kun c'est endormi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, peut-il restez chez moi ce soir » Dit Tsuyu qui entend de nouveau le téléphone tomber.

« _B-b-bien sur ! S-Soyez j-juste p-prudent ! _» Dit Inko avant de raccrochez rapidement sans que Tsuyu est le temps de s'expliquez.

_'Naruto-kun risque de devoir s'expliquer demain a sa mère et a Izuka-chan'_ Dit Tsuyu en mettant le téléphone auprès de Naruto. Après avoir posez le téléphone, elle regarde Naruto de plus près.

_'Il est beau de loin, mais de près c'est encore mieux' _Pense Tsuyu qui rougie en essayant de s'installer sur ces genoux. Réussissant après quelques instant a s'installer confortablement sur les genoux du beau blond, Tsuyu sens la main de Naruto autour de sa taille, comme si, il faisait en sorte qu'elle ce sente en sécurité, et l'autre main posée sur sa cuisse de manière très détendu, ce qui donne le sourire a Tsuyu.

Elle pose sa tête contre le torse de Naruto puis regarde vers le haut pour apercevoir Naruto qui a la bouche légèrement ouverte. Tsuyu tire sa langue en direction de sa bouche mais s'arrête ce disant que c'est une mauvaises idée.

**'Attention petite SCENE PEGI 18'**

Malheureusement, Naruto tourne sa tête et rapproche son bras vers lui qui a pour effet de rapprochez Tsuyu ainsi que sa langue vers Naruto. Tsuyu a les yeux écarquillez quand elle sens sa langue touchez celle de Naruto mais ne flanche pas, bien trop effrayer a l'idée de le réveiller.

Tsuyu enroule doucement sa langue autour de celle de Naruto, malgré le fait qu'elle ce dise en tête d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'elle est en train de faire, son corps lui, réagi de lui même.

Tsuyu fait, part la suite, quelque mouvement de langue dans sa bouche tout en caressant doucement le torse a Naruto, ce qui la fait haleter de plus en plus fort, excitée par l'action qu'elle est en train de faire.

Tsuyu deviens tout d'un coup extrêmement rouge en ressentant quelque chose qui grandi et durci du coter de son fessier, elle regarde de nouveau le visage de Naruto et constate qu'il fait de très petit gémissement.

L'excitation prenant le dessus, elle décide de mettre sa main sur son entre-jambes et de frotter doucement ces doigts sur sa partie intime, sa langue bouge un peu plus vite dans la bouche a Naruto du a son excitation.

« Na...Ru...To...Kun...» Dit Tsuyu, avant de bouger doucement ces hanches pour ressentir plus facilement le pénis désormais en érection de Naruto contre ces fesses.

« C'est... Si... Gros... » Murmure Tsuyu en ressentant que le pénis de Naruto continu de grandir encore et encore « Naruto-kun...Naru...Na...Na...Kun...Na-kun... » Dit Tsuyu qui reçois tout d'un coup une décharge de plaisir après avoir appeler Naruto 'Na-Kun'.

« Ah...Na-kun...Na-kun...Je...JE..VIENS... » Dit Tsuyu en essayant de garder sa voix la plus basse possible, haletant après avoir fini de ce masturber, elle regarde Naruto avec un léger sourire et enlève doucement sa langue de la bouche a Naruto, vraiment doucement.

**'Scéne PEGI 18 Terminer !'**

Tsuyu reprend doucement sont souffle en restant blottie contre Naruto, en fermant les yeux, elle ce demande si il ce rappellera, en ce réveillant demain, de toutes les sensations qu'il vient d'avoir après ce qu'elle vient de faire.

« Bonne nuit... Na-kun »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-Note : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, quelque incident a eu lieux (Malade et l'écran me faisait mal au crâne)**

**Le prochain chapitre qui sortira sera celui de DBZ, probablement 2 chapitre même, car je viens tout juste de remarquez que je n'ai pas publier la suite depuis un moment Ahaha !**

**Pour Pokémon il va falloir attendre le mois d'avril ! Donc soyez patient !**

**Ah oui ! Ces la première fois que j'écris une scène... oléolé, pour ceux qui l'on lu dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez, de mon côter j'essayerais de m'améliorez la dessus... même si je ne vais pas en écrire des masses... Enfin, je crois...**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! **


	4. Chap4: Révélation

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et My Hero Academia appartient a Kohei Horikoshi**** merci de supporter les oeuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ?! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Kurama/Jutsu/All Might Musclé/Rage/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Le Lendemain Matin_

Entendant son téléphone sonner, Naruto essaye de ce lever en grognant a cette 'maudit alarme' et ce 'maudit soleil'.

Il constate étrangement qu'il ne peut pas ce relever, il essaye alors d'ouvrir les yeux, et remarque que quelque chose... Non... Quelqu'un l'empêche de ce lever.

Il passe rapidement d'endormi a éveiller quand il remarque que Tsuyu dors sur lui, sa tête contre son torse et sa longue langue tombe jusqu'à ces cuisses.

En voyant la scène en face de lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner _'Elle a du être exténuer hier'_ Pense Naruto qui entend Kurama rire a plein poumon _'Pour rie tu Kurama ?'_ Demande curieusement Naruto.

« **Ta phrase...Alors qu'elle... C'EST PARFAIT BUAHAHAHAHA **» Naruto gonfle des joues ce demandant pourquoi cette grosse boule de poil ce met a rire autant.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto a les yeux écarquiller quand il ce rend compte de la situation dans laquelle il est « Maman et Izu-chan doivent être paniquer ! » Dit Naruto en prenant son téléphone.

Il remarque que ni sa mère, ni Izuka ne la appeler « Étrange... Ou alors... » Naruto a les yeux de nouveaux écarquiller « Ils leur est peut-être arriver quelque chose ! » Kurama soupir en voyant la réaction de Naruto qui passe de paniquer, a réfléchi, a de nouveau paniquer.

« **Calme toi Naruto, ta petite-amie a appeler ta mère pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquièter **» Naruto rougie, embarasser puis soupir en entendant son ami Bijuu, mais malgré son inquiétude passer, une question lui reste tout de même en suspend.

_« Kurama, sait tu pourquoi elle dors sur mes genoux »_ Dit-il en regardant Tsuyu qui continu de dormir contre lui.

« **Je le sais, mais je vais le garder pour moi **» Naruto gonfle de nouveau des joues avant de soupirer doucement au comportement de Kurama.

Il regarde de nouveau nouveau son téléphone pour s'apercevoir qu'ils risquent d'être en retard, il va devoir avoir recours au **Hiraishin **ou au **Kamui** pour arriver a temps.

« Tsuyu-chan réveille toi... » Naruto secoue doucement Tsuyu qui continue de dormir, Naruto glousse en voyant Tsuyu dans cette position _'Non, Non, Non, ce n'est pas le moment de pensez a ça...'_ Naruto continu de secouer Tsuyu qui fini par bailler et ce frotter les yeux.

« Hmm... Bonjour...Na-kun...» Tsuyu regarde Naruto lui sourire, mais rougie très rapidement quand elle ce rappelle ce qui c'est passez hier.

« Na-kun ? » Dit Naruto en riant « Cela me rappel le moment ou nous nous sommes rencontrez dans le bus... Tsu-chan » Tsuyu baisse la tête ne voulant pas montrez sont visage a Naruto.

« Sa ne te dérange pas si je prend une douche ici ? » Demande Naruto qui remarque que Tsuyu na pas bouger de ces genoux « Tsu-chan ? » Tsuyu regarde Naruto en hochant la tête puis ce relever.

Naruto en fait de même et remarque Tsuyu regarder intensément... Vers le bas « Hmm ? » Naruto curieux en fait de même puis rougie en voyant ce qu'elle regarde.

« O-ou est la salle de bain ? » Demande Naruto en essayant de cacher son entrejambe.

« Suis moi » Dit Tsuyu en ce retournant rapidement pour que Naruto ne voit pas son visage, elle avance en direction de la salle de bain en haletant de plus en plus fort, ce que Naruto remarque.

« Tu va bien Tsu-chan ? » Tsuyu tremble un peu en entendant **son** Naruto l'appeler ainsi, elle hoche la tête n'étant pas sur des mots qu'elle risque de prononcer en pointant du doigt la salle de bain.

Naruto la regarde avec un grand sourire « Merci Tsu-chan, je me dépêche ! » Dit-il en fermant rapidement la porte a clef.

Tsuyu tombe sur a genoux au sol en haletant de plus en plus fort _'Que m'arrive t-il Gero... Pourquoi est ce que...' _Tsuyu regarde la porte de la salle de bain en haletant de nouveau de plus en plus fort _'Pourquoi est ce que j'ai envie... De Naruto a ce point ?'_

Tsuyu ce relève avec grande difficulté puis part dans sa chambre pour préparer ces affaires. Un fois terminer, elle entend la salle de bain s'ouvrir, elle ce hâte pour sortir de sa chambre pour voir Naruto déjà habiller et préparer.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête « Je... N'ai pas était trop long ? » Tsuyu ce rapproche de Naruto qui le regarde curieusement.

Naruto cligne des yeux quand il voit Tsuyu lui caresser le visage « Tsu-chan... » Dit Naruto qui remarque que Tsuyu n'est pas dans son état normal « Tu... Est différente depuis ce matin, tu est sur que tout va bien ? » Tsuyu continue de caresser la joue.

_« Kurama... Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »_ Kurama soupir en voyant que son hôte n'a aucune idée de la situation.

« **En dormant tu as accumuler un peu d'énergie naturelle, elle a du ressentir l'énergie que tu récupérer pendant ton sommeil en dormant contre toi, ce qui la mise en chaleur **» Naruto rougie énormément a ce que viens de dire Kurama.

_« Mais ces impossibles, d'après Pa et Ma, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'aux crapaud et gre- »_ Naruto arrête sa sentence en entendant Kurama ricaner un peu, voyant que son hôte a compris ce qu'il ce passez.

« **Ta petite-amie EST une grenouille, pour les humains ou autre spécimen l'énergie naturelle que tu dégage permet de les calmés, pour les grenouilles... **» Kurama soupir en regardant Naruto trembler un peu.

_« Sa les excites... »_ Naruto regarde Tsuyu ce rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage_« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ! »_ Kurama rie en voyant Naruto paniquer a la situation.

« **Il faut qu'elle soit tienne ! **» Dit Kurama en continuant de rire, Naruto roule des yeux avant de reculer Tsuyu de sa positions.

« Tsu-chan, je pense que tu as des choses a faire... Comme réveiller ton frères et ta sœur, les emmenés a l'école et allez en cours » Tsuyu cligne plusieurs des yeux avant d'accourir rapidement dans la salle de bain.

_« Sauvé... » _Soupir Naruto qui entend Kurama grogner, il retourne dans le salon pour récupérer son sac puis y sort les jouet qu'il a voulu donner a Satsuki et Samidare.

« Na-kun ! Peut tu réveiller Satsuky et Samidare s'il te plaît ! » Dit Tsuyu toujours dans la salle de bain.

« Pas de problème Tsu-chan ! » Répond Naruto en commençant par Samidare.

En rentrant dans sa chambre il remarque que le garçon collection beaucoup de figurine de super-héros, surtout des héros aquatique _'Probablement du au faite que sa soit une grenouille'_ Pense t-il en ce rapprochant du jeune garçon.

« Samidare debout... » Dit Naruto en secouant doucement le garçon, Samidare ce lève rapidement puis regarde Naruto en levant un sourcil.

« Naruto-nii ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? » Demande Samidare, Naruto le regarde en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux _'Tsu-chan m'appel Na-kun et maintenant Samidare Naruto-nii ?'_ Naruto ricane un peu a la vitesse a laquelle le jeune garçon c'est attacher a lui.

« Ta sœur ma demander de te réveiller, elle c'est réveiller un peu en retard » Naruto ce gratte la tête en disant cela _'Et sûrement par ma faute'_ Soupir t-il.

Samidare hoche la tête en ce levant puis remarque la console de jeux que Naruto a dans les mains « OUAH ! Naruto-nii, ou est ce que tu a eu cette console ? » S'exclame Samidare avec ces yeux remplie d'étoile, Naruto ricane en voyant sa réaction en lui tendant des mains.

« Je l'ai acheter, mais elle ne me plaît pas tant que ça, je me suis dit que sa serais génial de le donner a quelqu'un qui pourrais aimer y jouet, j'ai donc demander a ta sœur si tu aimer les jeux-vidéo, a quoi elle ma dit oui... Donc... » Samidare continu de regarder la console en s'en rapprochant.

« Tu me la donne ?! » Dit Samidare qui continu de ce rapprocher de la console que Naruto a en main.

« Si tu la veut, bien sur » Samidare arrache la console des mains de Naruto en sautant de joie.

« Si je la veut ?! Bien sur que je la veut ! Merci Naruto-nii ! » Dit Samidare en enlaçant Naruto, ce qui le surprend un peu avant de lui tapoter la tête en retour.

« Hmm...Qu'est ce que sait que tout ce bruit... » Dit Satsuki en rentrant dans la chambre de son frère a moitier endormie.

Samidare regarde sa sœur avec un grand sourire en lui montrant sa nouvelle console « Regarde Satsuki ! Naruto-nii me la offert ! » Dit Samidare en courant vers le salon pour essayer la console.

« Quoi ?! » Hurle Satsuki qui regarde Naruto « Naruto-nii... Et moi... » Dit-elle avec ces yeux doux.

Naruto soupir en donnant une pichenette sur le nez de Satsuki « J'ai aussi des poupée et quelque vêtement qui pourrais peut-être te plaire dans mon sac » Satsuki regarde Naruto en sautant de joie avant de prendre le bras de Naruto pour lui demander ou ce trouve le sac en question.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sortant de la salle de bain, Tsuyu accourt dans la cuisine pour pour pouvoir préparer le petit-déjeune pour tout le monde, mais en arriver, elle s'arrête pour voir son frère jouet a la console, sa sœur être habiller avec une jolie petite robe verte, des chaussures de la même couleur que sa robe en train de jouet a la poupée, et Naruto...

« C'est prêt ! » Dit Naruto, posant les assiettes sur la table. Samidare et Satsuki accours a leur place respective et commence a manger rapidement.

« Doucement Satsuki, Samidare » Dit Tsuyu qui soupir en voyant son frère et sa sœur dire 'oui' a l'unisson mais continue tout de même a manger a la même vitesse.

Naruto ce gratte la tête en ce rapprochant de Tsuyu « Désolé Tsu-chan, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas, j'ai préparer le petit-déjeuner... Satsuki et Samidare me le réclamer avec... Un regard... Enfin... Difficile de leur refuser » Il continu de ce gratter la tête en rigolant.

Tsuyu soupir en regardant sa famille en train de manger, ignorant les deux adolescent « Je devrais plutôt te remercier Na-kun, tu me fait gagner du temps » Dit-elle en embrassant Naruto sur la joue.

Naruto rougie un peu a l'action de Tsuyu mais de ne rien dire en mangeant, Tsuyu regarde Naruto avec un petit sourire voyant qu'il accepte ce qu'elle viens de faire sans broncher _'Il faudrait que je fasse ceci plus souvent Gero' _Pense Tsuyu, déterminer a continuer de vouloir embrasser Naruto.

« Aaah ! » S'exclame Samidare en regardant l'heure « Je vais être en r—Oh ! » Il regarde Naruto avant de terminer sa phrase « Naruto-nii peut nous téléporter a l'école ? » Demande Samidare qui vois sa soeur hocher la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle veut elle aussi éviter le train.

« Bien sur » Dit Naruto en ce levant, Tsuyu va a la cuisine et remarque Naruto a ces coter prendre de quoi essuyer la vaiselle, attendant que Tsuyu termine de la nettoyer.

« Tu n'est pas obliger Na-kun » Dit Tsuyu en lui souriant, Naruto secoue la tête en essuyant une assiette.

« Je ne vais pas te laissez tout faire seule » Naruto ricane un peu « Et puis, plus vite on n'en aura terminer, plus vite on pourra allez en classe » Naruto ce met a trembler en disant ça « Finalement... » Dit Naruto en essuyant doucement la vaisselle « Autant prendre notre temps... Je n'ai pas envie de faire face a ma sœur... » Grogne t-il, Samidare et Satsuki rigole en entendant Naruto, Tsuyu ricane un peu en terminant de laver la dernière assiette.

Samidare et Satsuki saute sur les épaules a Naruto tandis que Tsuyu enlace sont bras en rougissant, mais souris en voyant que Naruto a la même réaction qu'elle.

« P-prêt ? » Dit Naruto embarrasser, Tsuyu hoche la tête, Samidare et Satsuki lève le bras vers le haut en disant 'Goo !' puis disparaîssent tout les 4 dans un tourbillons blanc.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Izuka'_

Izuka et de en colère... Non... ENRAGER, son frère ne la pas appeler pour lui dire qu'il resterais chez Tsuyu.

« Oh, attend qu'il passe cette porte... » Murmure Izuka en serrant son poing, Katsuki, étant au coter d'Izuka en fait de même, quand Izuka la appeler hier soir pour lui dire que c'était Tsuyu qui avait utiliser le téléphone de Naruto pour leur demander si il pouvait restez avec elle, elle a hurler a l'autre bout du fils jusqu'a ce que sa mère lui demande d'arrêter ça.

Les autres élèves regardent Izuka et Katsuki ce demandant ce qu'elles ont, jusqu'à ce qu'un des élèves ce lève et avance vers Izuka.

« Tout va bien Midoriya ? » Demande l'élève avec un cicatrice sur la moitier de son visage.

Izuka regarde le jeune homme en rougissant « C-ce n'est rien T-Todoroki-kun, j-juste mon idiot de frère qui n'est pas rentrée a la maison hier soir... » Dit Izuka d'une faible voix.

Tout le monde regarde Izuka en levant un sourcil « Hein ? Mais il me semble que hier il devait allez...Chez... » Mina sans terminer sa phrase a les yeux grand ouvert avant de courir devant Izuka « Naruto a dormi chez Tsuyu-chan ?! » S'exclame Mina, tout le monde ce rapproche de Izuka et Katsuki, voulant leur poser plus de questions mais s'arrête quand ils voient un tourbillons blanc apparaître devant le tableau de la classe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Naruto'_

Apparaissant dans sa classe avec Tsuyu qui enlace toujours son bras, Naruto regarde rapidement ces camarade de classe jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur celui de sa sœur et Katsuki.

« Bonjour Izu-chan, Katsu-chan, désolé pou—SMMMASSH ! » Hurle sa sœur qui donne un coup de poing bien placer sur le visage de son frère grâce a son alter mélanger au One for All 10%.

Tsuyu ouvre rapidement la porte de la classe pour ne pas qu'elle ce brise quand Naruto s'envole... Tout le monde deviens pâle quand ils voient que la fenêtre devant la porte de la classe et elle aussi grande ouverte, Naruto continu son envole jusqu'à passer par dessus la fenêtre.

« Naruto ! » tout le monde cours vers la fenêtre sauf Izuka et Katsuki pour regarder vers le bas, mais remarque que son frère a disparu.

« Je sais que je l'ai mériter... Mais ce n'était pas un peu trop fort ? » Tout le monde ce retourne pour voir Naruto devant la porte de la classe avec un gros bleu sur le visage.

« Tu as de la chance que Kacchan ne c'est pas servie de son alter ! » Dit Izuka en gonflant des joues.

« Sa peut toujours s'arranger » Dit Katsuki en regardant Naruto avec un grand sourire sadique, Naruto deviens pâle, met ces mains devant lui en les secouants.

« O-on peut s'arranger ! » Dit Naruto qui tremble des avoirs fini sa phrase, Izuka et Katsuki le regarde avec un grand sourire en ce rapprochant de lui.

« Tu m'achète les dernière figurine d'All Might ! » Dit-elle en levant le poing vers le haut, Naruto pâli de plus en plus connaissant les prix de ses figurines.

« Izu-chan... Je ne vais pas pouvoir... J'ai économiser depuis 4 mois pour acheter les ramen deluxe du restaurant qui a ouvert pas très loin de chez nous... » Dit Naruto en espérant qu'elle change d'avis, mais ces yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit sa sœur commencer a pleurer.

« M-mes figurines... » Dit-elle en versant quelques larmes, Naruto apparaît via **Hiraishin** devant elle puis l'enlace en pleurant aussi, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne gouttera pas ses fameux ramen deluxe.

« J-je vais te les acheter ! Q-q-qu'est c-ce que c'est que les ramen comparaît a l'amour que j'ai envers ma sœur, aha... Ah... » Dit Naruto en pleurant, tout le monde a une goutte qui tombe le long de leur front en voyant sa réaction, puis ricane en voyant Izuka sur l'épaule de Naruto qui fait un clin d'œil a Katsuki qui ce met elle aussi a ricaner.

« Bien tout le monde s'assoie, nous allons commencer... » Dit Aisawa en arrivant dans la classe.

« Qu'est ce que l'on va apprendre ? Comment sauvez les innoncents ? Comment vaincre les super-vilains ?! » S'exclame l'élève au cheveux rouge.

« Nous allons commencez par ce présentez ! » Tout le monde ce cogne la tête contre leur tables avant de ce concentrez de nouveau vers leur professeurs.

« Tout le monde allez dans le vestiaire mettre votre tenu de sport avant d'allez sur le terrain » Aisawa s'en va en laissant tout les élèves ce regarder, effrayer de devoir faire de nouveau un test pendant leur présentation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Terrain'_

Tout les élèves attendent devant Aisawa qui a son calepin avec un stylo attacher sur le coter « Bien, vous allez vous présenter de la manière suivante, nom et prénom, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimer pas, vous allez nous montrez votre alter et nous l'expliquez et enfin, vous direz ce que vous rêverez de faire plus tard »

Aisawa ce met sur le coter en pointant du doigt un jeune blond avec une ceinture autour de la taille « On va commencer par toi » Dit-il, le jeune blond hoche la tête, pendant sont explication, Aisawa regarde du coin de l'œil Naruto en ce rappelant la conversation qu'il a eu avec All Might et le Principal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Flashback'_

_« Comment sa il ne nous dit pas tout ? » Aisawa regarde le principal en levant un sourcil, All Might soupir en regardant Aisawa avec un grand sourire._

_« D'après sa fiche d'alter... Le jeune Naruto possède 3 alter, mais je sais qu'il en possède plus que 3 » Aisawa regarde All Might avec grande surprise, 3 alter est extrêmement rare, mais plus que 3, ce n'est du jamais vue._

_« Comment savez vous sa ? » Demande Aisawa, All Might ricane un peu en ce tournant vers le principal qui ce lève._

_« Le gouvernement Héroïque a examiner Naruto de très près, ces alters, du moins ceux qu'il montre, sont extrêmement puissant, mais un alter en particulier nous intrigue » Le principal ce tourne vers All Might qui hoche la tête._

_« Je ne vais pas rentrez dans les détails car j'ai promis au jeune Naruto de ne rien dire » Aisawa le regarde avec une grande intensité après avoir dit ça « Mais... Il est possible qu'il est un alter qu'il lui permet de créer quelque chose a partir de rien... »_

_Aisawa le regarde stupéfait par ce qu'il viens d'entendre «Si c'est vrai... Il pourrait être extrêmement dangereux si il deviens un vilain » Dit Aisawa en regardant le principal_

_« Nous savons qu'il cache une grande partie de ces pouvoirs, ces pourquoi nous aimerions qu'il dise de quoi il est réellement capable » All Might hoche la tête._

_« Pourquoi ferais t-il ça ? » Dit Aisawa, sachant pertinemment que si sont élève cache quelque chose, c'est probablement que le gouvernement le laisse tranquille._

_« C'est très simple Aisawa, tout ce qu'il dira au seins de cette école restera entre les professeurs et les élèves » Aisawa soupir en entendant All Might dire ceci._

_« Je veut bien faire confiance au professeurs, mais qui nous dit que les élèves ne vont pas parler de son alter en dehors de l'école ? » Le principal ce rassois en sortant une fiche de la classe 1-A._

_« J'aimerais que vous essayez de le faire parler par rapport a sont alter demain, bien évidement, seul la classe 1-A ainsi que les professeur en seront informer... » Le principal soupir « Tout ce que l'on peut espérez c'est qu'il nous fasse confiance » Termine le principal qui reçoit un hochement de tête de la part d'Aisawa._

_'Fin du Flashback'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aisawa soupir en ce demandant si Naruto va accepter de montrez a lui ainsi qu'a tout ces camarades de classe de quoi il est vraiment capable.

« ...Et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais être un héros » Aisawa soupir en faisant un geste de la main pour passez au suivant.

« Je m'appel Uraraka Ochaco, j'aime les boulette de riz et les balades en ville je déteste le curry et les poivrons » Quelque élèves rie en entendant cela « Mon alter consiste a pouvoir modifier la graviter d'un objet ou d'un personne que je touche » Dit Uraraka en prenant un pierre qu'elle lance vers le haut pour ne jamais retomber « Mon rêve... c'est un peu embarassant... Mais... J'aimerais avoir suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir supporter l'entreprise de mes parents »

Tout les élèves la regarde avec un grand sourire « Un rêve honorable » dit la personne qui c'est présenté comme étant Fumikage Tokoyami.

« Suivant » Soupir Aisawa en regardant Izuka, Izuka ce frotte le bras, gêner d'être le centre d'attention.

« J-je m'appel Izuka Midoriya, j'aime en apprendre plus sur les héros, m'entraîner avec Kacchan et Nii-chan, mais j'aime surtout quand Nii-chan m'acheter des figurines de héros » Tout le monde rie quand ils voient Naruto baissez la tête tristement en murmurant 'Ramen deluxe' plusieurs fois « Je déteste les personnes q-qui bizute ceux plus faibles qu'eux » Aisawa lève un sourcil a ce qu'il viens d'entendre « Mon alter me permet d'augmenter ma force et ma vitesse... » Dit Izuka en ricanant un peu « Mon rêve et de devenir une héroïne » Fini t-elle en rougissant un peu quand elle voit tout les élèves l'applaudir.

« Et le dernier... » Dit Aisawa en regardant Naruto qui soupir en ce mettant au milieu du terrain.

Il ce retourne avec un grand sourire en ce pointant du visage « Je me nomme Naruto Midoriya, j'aime les...Ramen... » Dit-il en soupirant, tout le monde rie de nouveau en l'entendant « Ma famille, les renards » Kurama souris en entend Naruto « Katsu-chan et Tsu-chan » Tout le monde regarde Tsuyu qui rougie mais ne baisse pas la tête « Je déteste quand quelqu'un ose dire du mal des ramen, de ma famille ou de mes amis, mais tout récemment j'ai trouver que je détester les figurines héroïque pour m'avoir pris mes ramen deluxes... » Murmure Naruto en soupirant « Mon alter- »

Aisawa avance de quelque pas en regardant Naruto « Naruto, j'aimerais que tu nous fasse une démonstrations de TOUT ce dont tu est capable » Dit Aisawa qui voit Naruto lever un sourcil.

« **Ils s'en sont rendu compte **» Dit Kurama en soupirant « **Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? **» Dit Kurama ce demandant ce que sont hôte pense.

Naruto soupir en regardant Aisawa « Je vais vous en montrez une _Partie_, malheureusement je ne peut pas tout vous montrez... Je ne veut pas détruire l'école AHAHAH ! » Rie Naruto, tout les élève tremble un peu en repensant au racine qui sortez de nul part pendant l'examen.

Aisawa soupir en hochant la tête « Essaye de montrez tout ce que tu peut alors, sache juste que seul cette classe ainsi que les professeurs seront informer des capacité de tes alters, le gouvernement na aucun droit sur nous en ce qui concerne les élèves » Naruto le regarde de nouveau avec un sourcil lever.

_'C'est... Plutôt une bonne chose...' _Pense Naruto en soupirant, Izuka et Katsuki le regarde avec grande intensité, même si elles sont très proche de lui, il leurs cache plusieurs chose qu'il préfère garder pour lui.

« Je suppose que je peut vous montrez 2 ou 3 choses... » Soupir Naruto, Aisawa hoche la tête, légèrement heureux de voir qu'il fait confiance, même si ce n'est pas entièrement, a lui.

Naruto active juste son Eternel Mangekyou Sharingan « Ceci » Dit-il en pointant son œil du doigt « Et un de mes 'yeux divin' comme aime dire le gouvernement héroïque, mais moi j'appelle cette œil l'Eternel Mangekyou Sharingan » Tout le monde, Izuka, Katsuki, Tsuyu et Aisawa en particulier, écoute attentivement.

« Avec cette œil, j'ai la capacité de faire plusieurs choses... » Naruto prend plusieurs cailloux au sol en les envoyant en l'air « **Amateratsu **» Plusieurs flammes blanche apparaissent pour faire disparaître les cailloux a une très grande vitesse ce qui surprend certain élèves, sauf Izuka, Katsuki et Tsuyu.

« Ce que vous venez de voir s'appel **Amateratsu**, des flamme blanche qui brûle instantanément n'importe quoi pendant 7 jours et 7 nuit, rien ne peut arrêter les flammes » Naruto pose sa main sur le menton en réfléchissant a quoi faire d'autres « Izu-chan frappe moi » Izuka et pris de surprise en entendant ce que viens de lui demander son frère mais hoche la tête.

Elle ce concentre en activant le One For All et cours vers Naruto a une très grande vitesse en lui portant un coup de poing... Mais cette dernière passe au travers de Naruto.

« Q-quoi... ? » Dit Izuka surprise de ce qu'il viens de ce passez, Naruto ce retourne en regardant sa sœur avec un grand sourire « Ceci est le** Kamui **» Dit Naruto « Le **Kamui **me permet non seulement de me téléporter, mais aussi d'allez dans une autre dimension... Ce que je fait actuellement » Momo Yaoyorozu regarde Naruto en levant la main.

Aisawa la regarde en la pointant du doigt « Naruto, et t-il possible que tu puisse faire passer quelqu'un dans une autre dimension » Naruto hoche la tête de manière nonchalante « Oui, dans cette dimension, il n'y a rien, le monde et entièrement vide » Dit-il, Momo le regarde très intéresser par ce qu'il viens de dire « Peut tu nous emmener ? » Aisawa regarde Naruto de la même manière que Momo « J'aimerais aussi voir ce 'monde dimensionnel' »

Naruto hoche la tête en tapotant son épaules « Rapprochez vous tous et touchez vous tous l'épaule que je puisse vous-y emmener » Tout le monde s'exécute rapidement, Aisawa touche l'épaule de Naruto qui lui même touche l'épaule de Katsuki avant que tout le monde disparaisse dans un grand tourbillon blanc.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Dimension Kamui'_

Tout le monde apparaît dans la dimension en regardant les alentour « Voici la dimension du **Kamui**, comme je l'ai dit, cette espace et vide et infini » Mezo allonge ces bras pour y sortir des oreilles.

« C'est vrai... pas une once de vie » Dit-il en ce tournant vers Naruto « Sa ne te fatigue pas de nous emmener tous ici ? » Naruto secoue la tête en ce tournant vers sa sœur et Katsuki qui regarde les alentours avec curiosités.

« Maintenant... » Dit Naruto pour recevoir l'attention de tout le monde « **Susanoo **» Dit Naruto qui fait apparaître la première forme de **Susanoo** « Ceci est **Susanoo**, il me permet d'accroître ma défense» Dit Naruto en faisant apparaître la deuxième forme « Voici la version avancer du **Susanoo**, tout comme la première, cette forme me permet de gagner bien plus en défense » Puis la troisième forme apparaît, cette fois ci, certaine personne pointe du doigt le **Susanoo**.

« Il est énorme ! » S'exclame Mina qui vois Naruto ricaner, tandis que certain élève reconnait le **Susanoo** de l'examen « Ceci est la troisième forme du **Susanoo**, cette fois ci, contrairement au deux premier, celui la me permet aussi d'attaquer » Naruto soupir en activant la quatrième forme du **Susanoo**.

Tout le monde regarde vers le haut les yeux grand ouvert, le **Susanoo** et complètement différent des trois premier, celui ci ressemble trait pour trait a un samouraïs, la seul chose qui change...

« G-Gigantesque... » Dit Eijiro en regarde vers le haut, ne voyant même pas la tête du **Susanoo****.**

Le **Susanoo** fini par disparaître pour faire apparaître de nouveau Naruto « Ceci était la quatrième forme du **Susanoo**, je ne vais pas vous montrez la dernière... Elle risque de vous blesser » Dit Naruto en ricanant, tout le monde soupir en voyant Naruto réagir ainsi.

« Et enfin... » Naruto voit tout le monde le regarder, ce qui le fait sourire, quand il regarde Tsuyu, elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, sachant ce qu'il va faire « **Tsukuyomi **»

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Monde du Tsukuyomi'_

Aisawa et les élèves de la classe 1-A cligne des yeux avant de tous regarder le coucher de soleil avec un grand 'Ouah'

« Bienvenue dans mon monde » Dit Naruto, tout le monde ce retourne pour apercevoir qui souris « Dans ce monde, je suis dieu, je peut absolument tout modifier » Dit Naruto en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître tout le monde sur le haut d'une montagne avec quelque nuages que l'on peu constater vers le bas ainsi que le soleil qui ce lève.

« C'est... Époustouflant... » Dit Aisawa en regardant ce qui ce passe devant lui.

« Ici, 24 heures équivaux a 1 seconde dans le monde réelle » Aisawa ce tourne vers Naruto avec le menton poser sur sa main.

« Est ce que si l'on ce blesse ici, on reçois physique les blessures dans le monde réelle » Naruto secoue sa tête en guise de réponse.

_'Cette alter et idéal pour interroger des personnes...'_ Pense Aisawa en ce tournant de nouveau vers le lever du soleil.

« C'est si beau... » Dit Toru qui reçois un hochement de tête de la part de tout le monde.

« Attend... Si c'est ton monde... est que tu peut faire ce que tu veux... SA VEUT DIRE QUE TU PEUT FAIRE EN SORTE QUE LES FILLES SOIENT NUE ?! » Hurle Mineta, toutes les filles regarde Naruto avec grande frayeur.

« j'en ai le pouvoir a partir du moment ou elles sont dans mon monde » Dit Naruto qui voit Mineta haleter de plus en plus fort en regardant les filles « Mais je ne le ferais pas » Mineta tombe sur ces genoux en pleurant pendant que toutes les filles le regardent avec dégoût.

« Peut-tu nous ramener dans le monde réelle ? » Demande Aisawa qui reçoit un hochement de tête de la part de Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Terrain'_

Tout les élèves de la classe 1-A apparaît de nouveau sur le terrain dans un grand tourbillon blanc.

« C'était... INCROYABLE ! » S'exclame Toru qui s'approche de Naruto « Il faudra que tu m'emmène plus souvent dans ce monde ! » Ajoute t-elle, tout le monde dit la même chose avant que Aisawa clappe des mains puis ce tourne vers Naruto.

« Est ce qu'il y a une condition pour que tu emmené une personne dans ce monde ? » Demande Aisawa, Naruto hoche la tête.

« Uniquement si la personne me regarde droit dans les yeux _enfin sauf si j'utilise mon Rinnegan _» Dit Naruto gardant la fin en tête.

Aisawa hoche la tête en écrivant ceci sur sont calepin « Autre chose que tu souhaite partager ? » Naruto ce tourne vers la Classe qui le regarde avec grande curiosité, Izuka et Katsuki y compris.

« **Montre leurs de quoi tu est capable avec ton Rinnegan **» Dit Kurama, Naruto titille sa tête ce demandant pourquoi il ferais ça.

Kurama soupir en voyant la réaction de son hôte « **Il faut leur faire confiance, même si tu n'utilisera probablement qu'une infime partie de tes pouvoir vu la puissance de ces insectes **» Naruto soupir en entendant son amis le renard « **Il faut que tu leur montre que tu peut leur faire confiance **» Naruto hoche la tête en activant cette fois ci son Rinnegan au 12 tomoe.

« Voici maintenant mon autre œil 'divin', ou comme je l'appel, le Rinnegan » Naruto soupir a ce qu'il va dire « Contrairement a l'œil que je vous est montrez précédemment, celui la et bien plus puissant que l'autre »

Les élèves palissent en entendant Naruto dire ça, ce qu'il viens de faire avec première œil est déjà au delà de ce qu'un humain peut croire ou voir...

« Grâce a cette œil, je peut contrôler 5 éléments » Dit Naruto en faisant tourner autour de lui une boule de feu, une boule de terre, une petite tornade, de l'électricité et une bulle d'eau.

« Je peut mélanger les éléments pour en créer de nouveaux » Dit-il en créant une fleur en glace, Todoroki le regarde avec grande surprise en voyant qu'il maîtrise aussi bien cette élément.

Naruto ce téléporte a Tsuyu lui mettant la fleur sur l'oreille puis ce replace au milieu du terrain.

Tsuyu rougie un peu avec un grand sourire sur son visage, certain ricane un peu a la scène tandis que certain grogne.

Naruto soupir en ce tournant vers Aisawa qui le regarde en hochant la tête.

_'Il veut montrez quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que j'écrive'_ Aisawa replace le stylo sur le calepin et regarde Naruto qui en fait de même avec un petit sourire sur le visages.

« Ce que je vais vous montrez... J'aimerais que vous en parliez a personne, ni a vos amis, ni a vos parents » Tout le monde le regardent curieusement en hochant la tête.

« Ma bouche et sceller Naruto-kun ! » Dit Mina, Tsuyu croasse un peu en entendant Mina l'appeler ainsi, tout le reste la classe hoche la tête montrant qu'ils sont du même avis que Mina.

Naruto soupir en levant la main «****Onmyo – Creation of all thing ****» Dit Naruto pour faire apparaître un oiseau de ces mains qui ce pose sur son épaule.

Tout le monde le regarde avec un sourcil lever ce demandant ce qu'il a fait.

« Onmyo...Me permet bien des choses, mais ce que je viens de vous montrez un instant ce trouve sur mes épaules » Dit Naruto en prenant l'oiseau dans ces mains avant de le caresser.

« Tu a fait apparaître un oiseau... Et ensuite ? » Dit Sero, Naruto secoue la tête a ce qu'il viens d'entendre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait apparaître... Je l'ai créer » Tout le monde, Aisawa y compris regarde Naruto les yeux grand ouvert.

« Je peut créer absolument tout... La vie y compris » Dit Naruto en envoyant l'oiseau dans les airs pour qu'il s'envole.

« C'est...Possible... ? » Dit Momo en regardant l'oiseau s'envoler.

« M-mais si tu est c-capable de faire ça... » Iida regarde Naruto qui soupir mais hoche la tête a ce qui viens de lui dire.

« Je... Peut ôter la vie de quelqu'un en un claquant de doigts » Tout le monde tremble un peu a ce qu'il viens de dire « Je peut soigner n'importe quel blessure en une fraction de seconde... Et même si ce dernier succombe a ces blessures ou a une quelconque maladie, je peut la ressuscité » Naruto regarde sa classe et son professeur qui le regarde avec grande surprise ne savant absolument pas quoi dire.

Aisawa secoue la tête avant de mettre la main au menton _'A-avec tout ce dont il est capable...' _Aisawa soupir en regardant Naruto « Je n'aurais jamais imaginer dire sa un jours a un élève... Mais je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas un super-vilain » Tout le monde hoche rapidement la tête.

« Avec cette capacité... T-tu peut créer un harem...Héhé... » Dit Mineta en bavant, Naruto secoue sa tête en soupirant.

« Il ne faut pas prendre la vie a la légère » Dit Naruto « Jamais j'utiliserais cette technique pour créer un être vivant... l'oiseau que je vous est montrez peut ce débrouillez par lui même mais un être humain...» Aisawa souris un peu en entendant Naruto _'Au moins, il a conscience de ceci'_ Aisawa tousse pour avoir l'attention de ces élèves.

« Personne, et j'ai bien dit personne, ne doit parler de ce Naruto viens de montrez et dire, si j'entends quelqu'un en parlez, vous serez tous virez de l'école » Toute la classe hoche rapidement la tête, Naruto souris et hoche la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Est ce que tu t'en sert pour gagner de l'argent ou créer certains objet dont ta besoin ? » Dit Jiro, Naruto titillant sa tête.

« Je n'en abuserais pas pour ce qui est de l'argent, mais il m'arrive de temps a autre de m'en servir pour mes ramen » Dit Naruto en bavant, tout le monde rie a ce qu'il viens de dire sauf une personne.

Izuka regarde Naruto les yeux grand ouvert ce rappelant il y a plusieurs années ce qu'avait dit sont frères.

_'Dit Izu-chan, si tu pouvais choisir un alter, tu aurais voulue lequel ? » Naruto demande a sa sœur qui le regarde avec un grand sourire_

_'Le même alter que All Might !'_

Le lendemain Izuka a éveillez sont alter qui ressembler énormément a celui d'All Might...

« Nii-chan... » Dit Izuka regardant son frère avec les larmes au yeux.

« N-Nii-chan...T-tu peut c-créer d-des alters ? » Tout le monde regarde izuka qui commence a pleurer, Uraraka et Tsuyu vont vers Izuka pour la réconforter.

Naruto sourie tristement a ce que viens de dire sa sœur « ...Oui, j'ai aussi le pouvoir de créer et donner des alter » Tout le monde le regarde avec stupeur... Quelqu'un qui peu créer des alter...

Izuka compris tout de suite que sont frère... Lui a créer et donner un alter.

« M-merci...N-Nii-chan... » Dit Izuka qui pleure, les genoux au sol, Naruto soupir en avançant vers Izuka, et lui tape le front avec deux doigts.

« Nous sommes une famille, et je ferais tout pour ma famille » Dit Naruto a voix basse, seul Uraraka et Tsuyu qui sont au coter de Izuka et Naruto l'on entendu.

Aisawa soupir en claquant de nouveau des mains « Bien... Et ton rêve ? » Naruto cligne des yeux avant de ce gratter la tête.

« Fonder une famille... » Dit Naruto en regardant le sol avec un petit sourire, Tsuyu regarde Naruto en rougissant ne s'attendant pas a un rêve pareil avec un alter comme le siens.

Aisawa hoche la tête en faisant signe de la main « On n'en a fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez tous rentrez » Dit Aisawa en allant en direction de l'école, tout la classe 1-A par en direction du vestiaire ce demandant ce que pourrais créer Naruto pour eux, Naruto lui, tremble un peu, sachant pertinemment que Izuka et Katsuki vont lui demander bien des choses...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-Note : Voila pour le chapitre 4 de Naruto x Hero Academia.**

**Maintenant pour ce qui est de la 4éme FF !**

**Après quelque message pv, j'ai décidé de sortir le 1er chapitre de la 4éme FF au début des vacances scolaire {FF De Naruto x Highschool of the dead} voici la description de ce dernier.**

**Naruto, Jinchuriki du démon a dix queue après que Kurama et absorber tout les pouvoir de Juubi, décide de partir dans une autre dimension pour pouvoir y refaire sa vie. Avec une nouvelle famille et de nouveau amis, il fera tout ce qui est en sont pouvoir pour les protéger Rinnegan!Naruto, SealMaster!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto, Naruto x Harem ou Naruto x Saya ou encore Naruto x Shizuka je ne suis pas encore sur du paring.**

**Je vous laisse choisir !**


	5. Chap5 : Une Soirée Charger En Émotion

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et My Hero Academia appartient a Kohei Horikoshi**** merci de supporter les oeuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ?! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Kurama/Jutsu/All Might Musclé/Rage/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Vestiaire – Fille'_

Toute les filles regarde Izuka qui a toujours quelques larme au yeux en repensant a ce que viens de dire sont frère.

_'_ _Nous sommes une famille, et je ferais tout pour ma famille' _Elle sourie en repensant a ceci, mais soupir sachant que si sont frère n'était pas la pour lui créer son alter...

« On pourrait presque croire que Naruto... Et un dieu... » Dit Ochaco en regardant avec un léger sourire Izuka, comprenant, après avoir entendu la petite conversation entre Naruto et Izuka, que le frère d'Izuka a du lui créer et donner l'alter qu'elle a actuellement.

« Ces alters sont vraiment très impressionnant ! Surtout... Comment il appel ça... » Toru titille sa tête invisible de droite a gauche « Vous savez, quand il nous a emmener en haut de cette grande montagne » Dit-elle en gigotant un bras.

« **Tsukuyomi **» Dit Momo en terminant de s'habiller « Ce qui m'impressionne vraiment c'est surtout de quoi il est capable avec son Rinnegan... » Elle touche son torse en regardant les filles « Lui est moi avons presque le même alter, a la différence près, je ne peut pas absolument tout créer, et surtout pas la vie » Izuka soupir en entendant ce que Momo viens de dire.

« On devraient plutôt être heureuse que ça soit Nacchan qui est ce genre d'alter et pas quelqu'un comme Mineta » Toute les filles tremble un peu en repensant a ce qu'il avait demander dans l'illusion du **Tsukuyomi**.

« Au moins, il n'en abuse pas pour son compte personnelle... Sauf pour ces Ramen visiblement » Dit Jiro qui fait rire toute les filles du vestiaire.

« Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'avec ce genre de pouvoir, il pourrais facilement devenir le héros numéro 1 » Dit Mina qui reçois l'attention de toutes les filles « Je veut dire... il peut probablement vaincre All Might très facilement... Il suffit visiblement d'un simple regard pour que le combat soit terminer » Termine t-elle en regardant le plafond.

« Ce n'est pas tout... » Dit Tsuyu en regardant Mina « Certes, il suffit de le regarder pour que le combat soit terminer, mais certaines d'entre nous a vu de quoi il était capable pendant l'examen pratique pour rentrée a l'U.A ou même le test que Aisawa-sensei nous a demander de faire » Dit-elle en enlevant son haut de sport « Et encore... Une question restes en suspend » Ce a quoi Momo hoche la tête.

« Il ne nous a pas tout montrez » Dit Momo, terminant la phrase de Tsuyu qui lui hoche la tête « Il a bien dit que si il devait tout nous montrez l'école... risquerez d'être détruite » Katsuki grogne en entendant cette phrase.

« Nacchan n'a jamais vraiment montrez de quoi il était réellement capable, mais il a ces raison » Dit Katsuki qui surprend tout le monde sauf Izuka.

« Nii-Chan lui même nous a dit qu'il ne nous montrerez pas certain aspect de ces alter, ou alors, il le ferait en cas de situation critique » Dit Izuka en regardant Katsuki « Avant l'examen d'entrée, Kacchan et moi-même l'avons affronter plusieurs fois ensemble... » Katsuki soupir et part du vestiaire « Mais tout ce qu'il a a faire pour nous vaincre c'est de faire apparaître la deuxième forme de **Susanoo**, après sa, impossible de le toucher » Toutes les filles soupir, jusqu'à ce que Mina crie 'Ah' en regardant Tsuyu.

« Comment s'était avec Naruto-kun hier soir alors hmm ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, toutes les filles ce tourne vers Tsuyu qui rougie grandement en croassant un peu.

« I-Il ne sait rien passez du tout Gero » Dit Tsuyu en terminant de s'habiller et commence a ce hâter vers la sorti, Izuka ce met devant elle avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

« Tsuyu-Chan, je suis sa sœur, tu peut tout me dire, n'est ce pas ? » Tsuyu sue un petit peu en voyant que les filles derrière regarde la scène avec un grand sourire.

Elle fini par soupirer et de hocher la tête en assoyant sur le banc du vestiaire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Vestiaire – Garçon'_

« Allez Naruto ! Mon ami, juste une ou deux filles ! » Dit Mineta en ce mettant a genoux devant Naruto.

Naruto soupir, il savez que certains de ces camarades de classes risquez de lui demandé quelques chose après leurs avoirs montrez de quoi est capable son Rinnegan... Mais il ne s'attendez pas a ce que la première chose demander soit de créer un harem...

« Mineta, pour la dernière non, si tu me redemande encore une fois ce genre de chose, je te bloque dans une illusion qui risque de changer la vision que tu a de la vie » Mineta pâlit en hochant rapidement la tête.

« Je dois dire que tes alters sont très effrayant Midoriya-kun » Dit Iida en replaçant ces lunettes « Je suis bien heureux de voir que tu n'est pas un vilain » Tout les garçon hoche la tête a ce que viens de dire Iida.

« N'empêche pouvoir créer la vie, donné la mort, ressuscité, soigner n'importe quel blessure, un regard et on tombe dans une illusion, force incroyable, tu peut voler... Tes une sorte de dieu ou quoi ? » Demande Kaminari, Naruto secoue sa tête puis ce met la main au menton.

« Dit comme ça... C'est tout as fait possible » Dit-il en riant en levant la main pour faire apparaître la figurine d'All Might qu'Izuka souhaite avoir, Iida regarde la figurine avec curiosité avant de bouger ces bras.

« Midoriya-kun ! Je sais maintenant, après ta présentation, que tu aime les Ramen, mais ne triche pas, ta sœur sera probablement au courant » Naruto soupir mais comprend ce que veut dire Iida, il fait disparaître la figurine en terminant de s'habiller.

En ouvrant la porte pour sortir du vestiaire, il tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder du coin de l'œil Todoroki qui le regarde lui aussi avec un sourcil lever.

« Todoroki Shoto » Dit Naruto en refermant la porte mais en restant dans le vestiaire « Je t'ai vu parler avec ma sœur pendant que nos camarades de classes ce présentés » Naruto avance vers Todoroki en ce mettant la main au menton « Peut tu m'expliquez ta relation avec Izu-Chan ? »

Naruto fronce un peu des sourcils en voyant, même si ce n'était que quelques secondes, Todoroki rougir après lui avoir parler de sa sœur.

« Uh oh » Dit Sato en voyant Naruto faire apparaître l'Eternel Mangekyou Sharingan, Todoroki évite rapidement son regard pour ne pas ce faire prendre par une illusion.

« Midoriya-Kun ! Calme toi ! » Dit Iida en mettant sa main sur l'épaule a Naruto qui soupir en désactivant son œil.

« Désolé Todoroki... » Naruto repart de nouveau vers la porte « ... Mais si tu veux avoir une quelconque relation avec ma sœur... » Naruto ce retourne avec son Rinnegan activer « Il va falloir que tu me prouve ta valeur » Naruto sort du vestiaire, laissant les autres élèves respirer.

« ... Et moi qui croyait qu'il était du genre pacifiste » Sero secoue sa tête en regardant Todoroki qui a toujours ces yeux river sur la porte.

« Un frère qui défend sa sœur, pour moi, c'est un acte admirable » Dit Tokoyami les yeux fermer, Todoroki ce retourne, terminant de s'habiller et accours vers la sortie.

Mineta ce retourne, voyant Todoroki accourir en pleurant « Me dite pas que Todoroki a le béguin pour Izuka-Chan ! » Dit-il en ce mettant a genoux « C'est une des filles ayant les meilleurs courbes de la classes, POURQUOI ?! » Tout les garçon soupir jusqu'a ce que Shoji ce rapproche lui aussi de la porte pour partir.

« Heureusement que tu n'a pas dit sa en la présence de Naruto » Mineta ce fige ce rappelant ce que lui a dit Naruto après l'avoir harceler pour avoir un harem.

« Imagine sa réaction si tu parle de sa sœur comme ça devant lui » Termine Shoji en quittant le vestiaire, laissant Mineta pleurer pour ne pas pouvoir parler librement de ce qu'il pense d'Izuka.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Entrée du Lycée U.A'_

Naruto attend sagement contre le mur les yeux fermer, sa sœur et Katsuki pour rentrée chez lui via **Kamui**.

« **Naruto... **» Dit Kurama d'un ton sérieux, Naruto hoche la tête en entendant son partenaire.

_'Je sais Kurama'_ Dit Naruto par la pensée « Il y a un soucis All Might ? » All Might pris de surprise par Naruto sort de sa cachette.

« **Ahaha ! Désolé jeune Naruto, je suis juste venu te parler **» Naruto tourne la tête pour apercevoir Izuka avec Katsuki, Iida et Uraraka, il ce retourne vers All Might en activant son Eternel Mangekyou Sharingan.

« **Tsukuyomi **» murmure Naruto en regardant All Might droit dans les yeux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Monde du Tsukuyomi'_

All Might regarde rapidement autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il ce trouve au bord d'une plage resplendissante avec un magnifique coucher de soleil.

« Je suppose que vous savez déjà ou vous vous trouver » Dit Naruto qui apparaît devant All Might.

All Might hoche la tête avec sa main au menton « **Tsukuyomi... Je dois dire que cette technique et a la fois magnifique et terrifiante **» Dit All Might en riant, Naruto soupir en croisant ces mains.

« Que me voulez vous All Might, si vous voulez que je vous accompagne quelque part, je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir... Je ne veux pas énerver de nouveau ma sœur en lui disant que je ne peut pas rentrez a la maison avec elle » All Might rie nerveusement, comprenant très bien de quoi il veut parler.

« **Je suis juste venu te poser quelques questions jeune Naruto, rien de plus **» Dit-il le sourire toujours au lèvre, Naruto hoche la tête en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître deux fauteuil, All Might cligne des yeux puis décide, tout comme Naruto, de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil.

« **Tout d'abord... J'aimerais en venir rapidement sur le sujet qui m'intéresse le plus, ton alter **» Cette fois ci All Might ne souris plus « **Aisawa a fait part a tout les professeurs ce dont tu est capable **» Il soupir en ce posant au font du fauteuil « **Et en vu de tes résultats au test d'aptitude que Aisawa vous a donner, je peut dire avec certitude... Que tu n'est pas humain **»

Naruto fronce un peu des sourcil mais remarque que All Might lève le bras « **Je ne traite pas de monstre jeune Naruto, loin de la... Mais comprend que ce dont tu est capable dépasse l'entendement **» All Might ce lève et regarde la mer « **Je sais avec certitude que tu ne deviendra pas un vilain... Mais je sais aussi que tu n'est pas un garçon comme les autres **» Il ce tourne vers Naruto, l'air sérieux « **Qui est tu ? **»

Naruto lève un sourcil a cette question, il sait pertinemment qu'All Might n'acceptera pas une réponse comme 'Naruto Midoriya' ou 'Juste un orphelin', il savait qu'il y aurait une petite chance qu'un des professeurs le soupçonne d'utiliser quelque chose qui n'est pas un alter, mais autre chose, bien plus puissant que ça.

Soupirant, il regarde All Might lui pointant le fauteuil, All Might s'assoie de nouveau sans lâcher Naruto du regard « Pour commencer, je veut que seul Aisawa-Sensei et le Principal sache ce que je vais vous dire, personne d'autre » All Might est un peu surpris part ce que viens de lui dire Naruto mais hoche tout de même la tête.

Le regarde avec un petit sourire « Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire d'un jeune garçon s'appelant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Entrée du Lycée U.A'_

« Nii-Chan ! Tu est prêt a allez faire les magasin ? » Demande Izuka avec un grand sourire en voyant son frère soupirer mais tapoter son épaule.

« Rentrons d'abord a la maison, maman doit probablement ce demander ou je vais dormir ce soir » Naruto lève un sourcil en voyant Izuka et Uraraka rougir « Un problème ? » Demande Naruto qui vois les filles secouer rapidement la tête.

« D-dépêchons nous ! La figurine que je veut et en édition limité ! » Dit Izuka en mettant la main sur l'épaule a Naruto.

Naruto ce tourne vers Katsuki qui ne bouge pas « Tu ne viens pas avec nous Katsu-Chan ? » Demande Naruto, Katsuki le regarde quelques instant avant ce secouer sa tête.

Naruto hisse des épaules en s'engouffrant dans un vortex blanc avec Izuka.

« Pouvoir ce téléporter aussi rapidement a n'importe quel endroit comme ça... Il a de la chance d'avoir un alter pareil ! » S'exclame Uraraka en courant en direction de la gare pour ne pas louper son train.

Au loin, All Might regarde Naruto avant de marcher en direction du lycée avec pour seul compagnon, ces pensées.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Tsuyu'_

Tsuyu ouvre la porte d'entrée de sa maison pour apercevoir son frère et sa sœur en train de jouet au jouet que Naruto leur a donner ce matin.

« Bonjour vous deux » Dit Tsuyu en enlevant son gilet, Samidare et Satsuki regarde leur sœur puis regarde derrière elle.

Tsuyu ce demandant ce qu'ils regardent en fait de même en regardant derrière elle mais remarque qu'il n'y a rien du tout, en ce retournant de nouveau vers son frère et sa sœur, elle les voient soupirer puis retourne jouet avec moins d'entrain.

« Pourquoi faites vous cette tête la ? » Demande Tsuyu avec un doigt sur le menton, Satsuki est la première a réagir en ce levant et courant vers sa sœur.

« Naruto-nii ne viens pas dormir de nouveau a la maison ? » Demande la jeune fille, Tsuyu la regarde sans émotion pendants quelques instant avant de regarder son frère qui avance doucement vers elle.

« J'aurais aimer jouet avec Naruto-nii... » Murmure Samidare, Tsuyu regarde les jeune enfants avec un petit sourire, en ce rapprochant de la cuisine et commençant a sortir quelque ingrédient.

« Na-Kun ne viendra pas au- » Elle s'arrête en ce rappelant de la marque que Naruto lui a laissez sur son épaule.

_'La marque sera bien sur invisible a l'œil nue, comme tu le sais, elle me permet de me téléporter instantanément a quelqu'un, mais cette personne peut aussi me demander de me téléporter a elle '_

Tsuyu touille la nourriture qu'elle a mis dans une casserole puis ce frotte doucement l'épaule en regardant son frère et sa sœur, souriant un petit peu, elle ce retourne en soupirant.

« Na-kun peut venir » A sa, les deux enfants lève la tête avec un grand sourire « Mais il ne dormira probablement pas ici » Leurs sourire disparaît mais ils hochent tout de même la tête.

Tsuyu tapote 2 fois l'endroit ou Naruto lui a laissez la marque d'**Hiraishin**.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison des Midoriya'_

« Nii-Chan, merci encore pour les figurines ! » S'exclame Izuka en enlaçant la poches remplie de figurines d'All Might.

Naruto regarde sa mère leurs sourire en tendant un bol de ramen a Naruto, qui termine le contenu du bol en quelques instants avant même que Izuka et Inko eu le temps de prendre une bouchée de ce qu'elles ont dans leurs assiettes.

« Donc Naru-Kun, cette jeune Tsuyu-Chan dont ta sœur ma tant parler... » Commence Inko qui souris en voyant Naruto grogner un peu, Izuka ricane de la situation.

« C'est juste une amie maman » Dit Naruto avant de regarder du coin de l'œil sa sœur « Si tu veut parler romance, tu devrais parler a Izuka et lui demander qui est ce fameux Todoroki » Izuka tousse en entendant son frère qui eu un grand sourire en voyant sa réaction.

Inko eu la main devant la bouche en entendant son fils dire que Izuka SA fille est intéresser par un garçon.

Izuka essuie sa bouche en regardant son frère méchamment « ...Qui t'en a parler ? » Demande Izuka d'un ton qui ne laisse pas Naruto le choix.

Naruto regarde sa sœur avec un petit sourire « La façon don tu le regarde, le fait que sa soit le seul garçon a part moi a qui tu parle et enfin » Naruto ce lève en prenant son bol « Tu rougie a chaque fois que tu le vois »

Izuka le regarde en ouvrant la bouche mais ce fait rapidement arrêter par ça mère qui l'enlace « C'est merveilleux ! Ma petite fille a enfin trouver l'amour ! » Izuka rougie grandement en entendant sa mère.

Naruto fronce un des sourcils ce qui passe inaperçu de Izuka et Inko « Il n'est pas prêt » Izuka et Inko regarde Naruto avec un sourcil lever « Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas montrez qu'il tiens réellement a toi, il n'a aucun droit d'être en relation avec t- » Inko tacle Naruto de la même manière que Izuka.

« Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme fils que toi Naru-Kun » Dit-elle en ce relevant « Naru-Kun a raison Izu-Chan » Izuka la regarde les yeux grand ouvert « Tant que ce Todoroki ne sais pas présenter a moi, je ne veut pas que sois son petit-ami ! » Dit Inko déterminer.

Naruto souris a la réaction de mère, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Inko ce retourner en le pointant du doigt « Et toi, je ne veut pas de petit-enfant tout de suite » Naruto rougie puis ce met a grogner en voyant Izuka le regarder avec un sourire sarcastique.

Naruto eu tout d'un coup un signal d'une marque **Hiraishin**, plus particulièrement, celle de Tsuyu.

« Quelqu'un m'appel avec la marque d'**Hiraishin **» Dit Naruto, qui vois Izuka et Inko le regarder curieusement.

« Kacchan ? Elle est en danger ? » Demande Izuka un peu inquiète mais fini rapidement par être rassurer quant elle voit son frère secouer sa tête.

« C'est Tsu-Chan » Dit Naruto, sa mère le regarde avec ces yeux remplie d'étoiles et Izuka toujours le sourcil lever.

« Tu lui a mis une marque d'**Hiraishin **? » Dit Izuka curieuse avant de reprendre son sourire sarcastique quand elle vois son frère rougir un peu « Ohoh... Je vois » Dit-elle en ce levant, prenant son assiette et ce rapprochant de son frère.

Naruto sachant très bien que Izuka va essayer de changer de sujet pour que sa mère ne lui parle pas de Todoroki, il décide d'accourir dans la cuisine pour y déposer son bol et retourne embrasser sa sœur et sa mère.

« Désolé, je vais allez voir ce qu'elle veut, a tout a l'heure » Dit Naruto qui lève le bras, sa mère le regarde avec un grand sourire en lui prenant la main.

« Appel moi si tu dois de nouveau dormir la-bas » Dit Inko, Naruto ce retourne, ne voulant pas que sa mère voit son visage, mais hoche la tête en disparaissant laissant derrière lui, de petite étincelle blanche qui disparaissent.

Inko ce retourne avec un grand sourire devant sa fille « Donc Izu-Chan, parle moi un peu de ce Todoroki » Izuka grogne un peu, sachant que sont frère doit ricaner a leur actuelle de la situation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison des Asui'_

Naruto réapparaît auprès de Tsuyu en regardant rapidement avec son Rinnegan au alentour pour voir si il n'y a pas de danger_._

« Naruto-Nii ! » S'exclame les deux enfant en enlaçant sa jambe, Naruto les regardent avec un petit sourire avant de leur caresser la tête.

« Bonsoir a vous tous » Dit Naruto avant de regarder Tsuyu « Ils voulaient me voir ? » Tsuyu hoche la tête en embrassant sur la joue Naruto qui rougie de cette action.

« Naruto-Nii tu peut venir jouer a la nouvelle console avec moi ? » Demande Samidare en tirant le bras de Naruto, Satsuki gonfle ces joue et tire l'autre bras de Naruto.

« Non, Naruto-Nii va jouer a la poupée avec moi ! Hein Naruto-Nii ? » Demande Satsuki avec ces yeux doux, Naruto ricane en voyant leur enthousiasme.

« Je peut jouer avec vous deux en même temps vous savez » Les deux enfants titille leurs tête ce demandant comment il peut faire « **Shadow Clone Jutsu **» Dit Naruto en faisant apparaître deux clones.

Les enfants regarde les deux clones avec avec leurs yeux rempli d'étoiles, sans même savoir ce que son les **Shadow Clones**, Samidare prend un des clones par la main est l'invite a s'asseoir en prenant une manette, Satsuki fait la même chose en lui donnant une poupée.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demande Naruto a Tsuyu qui regarder les clones avec grandes curiosité. Ell regarde Naruto avec un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

« Dit moi Na-Kun » Dit-elle en coupant des légumes sans le regarder « Est-il possible... Que tu reste dormir ici ? » Naruto qui remuer la nourriture dans la casserole regarde Tsuyu en ricanant un peu.

« Bien sur, laisse moi juste appeler ma mère pour ça... » Dit-il en ce rappelant de ce que sa mère lui a dit, Tsuyu regarde Naruto en tirant la langue jusqu'à sa joue pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Merci Na-Kun, ils ne ton vu que hier, mais ils t'adorent déjà » Dit-elle en soupirant mais gardant le sourire.

Naruto ce gratte la tête en sortant son téléphone pour appeler sa mère, au même moment quelqu'un ouvre la porte d'entrée.

« Je suis rentrée les enfants » Dit Beru en clignant des yeux quand elle vois un Naruto jouant avec son fils, un qui joue avec sa fille et un autres au téléphone.

« Bonjours maman » Dit Tsuyu en mettant les légumes dans la casserole « Je croyais que tu n'allez pas revenir avant 2 semaines avec papa » Dit Tsuyu en ce rapprochant de Naruto qui est toujours au téléphone.

Beru regarde Naruto avec un petit sourire voyant qu'il est déjà très apprécier par ces enfants « Il y a eu un changement dans mon planning ma puce » Dit-elle en posant son sacs sur la table « Je part dés demain matin, en attendant, je voulais passée du temps avec mes enfants mais... » Elle tourne la tête en souriant, voyant sa fille et son fils rire au éclats en jouant avec Naruto.

« Oh... » Dit Tsuyu en ce mettant le doigt sur le menton « Na-Kun va dormir ici ce soir, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas maman » Dit Tsuyu qui vois sa mère la regarder avec grande surprise « Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ? » Demande Tsuyu en avançant vers sa mère.

Beru regarde Naruto puis de nouveau sa fille avec un grand sourire « Alors... Na-Kun maintenant... » Tsuyu ouvre grand les yeux, comprenant maintenant la réaction de sa mère « Il ne manquerait plus qu'il t'appel- » « Tsu-Chan, je peut restez, mais il faudra que je retourne chez moi dés demain matin » Naruto ce tourne vers Beru en s'inclinant un petit peu.

« Bonjour Beru, comment allez vous ? » Demande Naruto qui vois Beru regarder Tsuyu avec un grand sourire, Naruto ce rapproche de Tsuyu « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Demande Naruto prêt de l'oreille a Tsuyu qui rougie un peu plus en voyant Naruto d'aussi prêt.

« Je suppose que tu reste aussi ici manger Naruto ? » Naruto secoue sa tête en souriant a Beru.

« J'ai déjà manger » Repli t-il a Beru en la regardant « Est-il possible que j'aille a votre bout de terrain que vous avez a l'arrière ? J'aimerais rapidement m'entraîner avant d'allez me coucher » Beru le regarde en hochant la tête.

Naruto souris en accourant a l'arrière de la maison, Tsuyu regarde Naruto du coin de l'oeil en déposant la nourriture sur la table « C'est prêt ! » Dit Tsuyu qui vois les clones de Naruto disparaître, laissant derrière lui, les deux jeunes enfants gonflées leurs joues.

« Ou est Naruto-nii ? » Demande Satsuki qui s'assoie en regardant dans les alentours, Beru ne dit rien laissant sa fille la plus âger répondre.

« Na-Kun est au terrain derrière la maison Satsuki-Chan » Satsuki hoche la tête, descendant de la chaise en accourant a l'endroit ou ce trouve Naruto.

« Satsuki, reviens ici, tu n'a pas fini de manger ! » Beru et Tsuyu ce lève pour allez rejoindre Satsuki qui regarde avec grande intensité Naruto.

Beru et Tsuyu regarde Naruto les yeux grand ouvert en voyant Naruto torse-nu en train de faire plusieurs mouvements avec une très grande rapidité.

Mais ce qui surprend le plus l'adolescente et sa mère sont les cicatrice que Naruto a sur toutes les partie de son torse, dos y compris.

« N-Na-Kun... » Dit Tsuyu qui voit Naruto ce tourner vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Désolé, je faisais trop de bruit ? » Demande Naruto qui vois Beru secouer la tête mais ne détourne pas ces yeux de toutes les cicatrice que Naruto a sur le corps.

Tsuyu quand a elle rougie énormément en voyant ce qu'il cacher sous son t-shirt, malgré les cicatrices, le torse de Naruto est, a son gout, parfait. Ni trop musclé, ni trop mince, ces bras, sont torse, son ventre, tout est parfait.

« Naruto » Dit Beru qui fait revenir Tsuyu sur la terre ferme « Peut tu me dire ou tu as eu toute c'est cicatrices ? » Demande t-elle, Naruto souris tristement en regardant le ciel.

« Avant d'être adopter par la famille Midoriya » Dit Naruto qui surprend Beru mais pas Tsuyu, Satsuki elle continu de regarder Naruto en titillant sa tête.

« Je vivais dans un village... Qui ne m'apprécier pas de trop... A cause de mon alter... » Dit Naruto en ce grattant la tête, il n'aime pas mentir, mais il préfère ne plus parler de son passé a qui que ce soit.

Beru met ces mains devant la bouches en voyant Naruto remettre son t-shirt « Ne vous inquiétez pas » Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire, voyant que Beru ne sait pas quoi dire « Comme je l'ai dit a ma famille, tout ceci est du passé et reste au passé, je préfère allez de l'avant et faire de mon mieux pour protéger ceux qui me son précieux » Termine t-il en caressant la tête a Satsuki qui lui sourit grandement.

Beru lui souris tristement mais hoche la tête, Tsuyu quant a elle ce rapproche de Naruto et l'embrasse pour la quatrième fois de la journée sur la joue avec un grande sourire « Si tu as besoin d'en parler Na-Kun, sache que je suis la pour toi » Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

La couleur sur son visages augmente considérablement quand Naruto en fait de même « Merci Tsu-Chan » Dit-il en ce grattant la joue « Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais de l'avant » Dit-il en rougissant après avoir vu le visage de Beru.

« Tsuyu ma dit que tu dormais ici... » Naruto hoche la tête avant de regarder de nouveau Beru.

« Si cela vous dérange, je peut partir immédiatement » Beru secoue rapidement la tête a ça en regardant ça fille avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais allez me coucher ma puce, si sa ne te dérange pas, tu pourra me préparer le petit-déjeune pour demain ? » Tsuyu hoche la tête en prenant Satsuki part la main qui continu de regarder Naruto.

« Bien... » Dit Naruto en regardant les deux filles devant lui « Qu'est ce que vous voulez que l'on fasse maintenant ? » Dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Satsuki regarde Naruto en sautant « On peut encore jouer a la poupée ? » Demande Satsuki qui ce tourne vers sa sœur en gonflant des joues.

« Désolé Satsuki, mais c'est l'heures de dormir » Satsuki ce met rapidement a regarder Naruto avec ces yeux doux, Naruto ce met a genoux en lui caressant la tête.

« Désolé Satsuki... Mais c'est ta sœur qui fait loi » Satsuki continue de gonflée ces joues mais hoche la tête en courant vers le salon pour dire a son frère d'allez ce couché.

Tsuyu prend la main de Naruto en lui pointant la direction a laquelle sa sœur est parti « Naruto, tu dors encore sur le canapé ce soir » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en voyant Naruto hocher la tête.

En entrant dans le salon, Naruto lève le bras a Samidare qui en fait de même pour dire 'Bonne Nuit', Naruto ce frotte le menton en regardant Tsuyu.

« Dit moi Tsu-Chan... » Tsuyu ce tourne vers lui « Vu que je n'ai pas ramener mon pyjama... » Tsuyu le regarde en titillant sa tête avant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

Elle ce met a rougir mais hoche la tête lui pointant la direction du canapé, Naruto s'en va sur le canapé en ce déshabillant, enlevant juste son t-shirt et son pantalon.

Soupirant a ce qu'il c'est passez aujourd'hui, Naruto décide de fermer les yeux pour allez voir sont vieux partenaire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Esprit'_

Naruto regarde dans les alentours pour apercevoir sont vieille ami qui chasse le gibier dans une grande foret, rempli d'animaux qui ont une taille très anormale.

« Oh Kurama ! » S'exclame Naruto, Kurama tourne sa tête pour apercevoir Naruto qui lui fait signe de s'approcher.

« **Qu'est ce que tu veut Naruto, j'étais en pleine chasse ! **» Naruto soupir en voyant que même en étant partenaire, son caractère reste toujours le même.

« Je suis juste venu te parler... » Dit Naruto en soupirant, Kurama grogne en ne disant rien.

Après quelques instants, Kurama fini par sourire en regardant son ami « **Tu ferais mieux de voir ce que ta petite-amie mijote en venant te voir presque nue **» Dit-il, Naruto le regarde avec un sourcil lever avant de disparaître de son esprit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison des Asui'_

Naruto ouvre les yeux avant d'avoir une petite quantité de sang coulé le long de son nez en voyant Tsuyu habiller avec juste un T-shirt trop court pour elle et une culotte.

« T-T-T-Tsu-C-Chan, q-q-qu'est c-c-ce q-que t-tu f-fait h-h-habiller comme ç-ça d-devant m-m-moi ? » Dit Naruto en essayant de détourner son regard de Tsuyu.

Tsuyu, extrêmement rouge, ne dit rien, mais s'allonge au coter de Naruto en mettant sa tête contre son torse et sa jambe sur lui.

« T-Tsu-Chan ? » Dit Naruto en regardant juste le dessus de la tête de Tsuyu qui ne dit toujours rien.

Après quelques secondes qui, pour Naruto, a durée une éternité, Tsuyu lève doucement la tête pour regarder les yeux bleue de Naruto.

« Ce matin... » Naruto continue de regarder Tsuyu droit dans les yeux, essayant d'éviter de regarder plus bas « En me rapprochant de toi... J'ai une drôle de sensation... très agréable... Je me suis dit que si je dormais de nouveau avec toi, je pourrais de nouveau avoir cette sensation... »

Naruto ce souviens de ce que Kurama lui a dit, l'énergie qu'il a accumuler en dormant, le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas controler ceci quand il dors...

Mais le plus gros problème et que si sa arrive de nouveau, et vu la situation dans laquelle il est actuellement, Tsuyu risque de faire quelques chose qu'elle risque de regretter plus tard.

« T-Tsu-Chan, je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée... » Dit-il en essayant de la poussé doucement « Et pourquoi être habiller comme ç-ça ? » Tsuyu cligne des yeux en reposant de nouveau sa tête sur le torse a Naruto.

« Je dors toujours comme ça » Naruto glousse en voyant Tsuyu regarder de nouveau Naruto en rougissant « Bonne nuit... »

« Tsu-Chan » Naruto la regarde en paniquant, voyant qu'elle c'est déjà endormie.

« B-Bonne nuit... » Dit Naruto les yeux toujours ouvert fixant le plafond _'J'espère ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'hier...'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-Note : Petite info, ce que Naruto dit a All Might sera montrez au prochain chapitre, qui sera moins 'soft' que celui la.**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**


End file.
